Against All Odds
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: CANON - Ending, What Ending? / Post-War Fic / Karena tak ada seorang pun yang kembali dari medan perang tanpa kehilangan sesuatu dalam diri mereka / Tentang mimpi buruk Naruto yang seperti kenyataan / Tentang mimpi indah Sakura yang tak lagi didambakan / Bahkan pahlawan tak bisa melawan depresi sendirian / MENTAL HEALTH AWARENESS FIC / NaruXSaku / WIP / Angst with Happy End / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**CANON - EWE**. See end of this chapter for **Archive Warnings** and one super-duper-long **Author's Note**.  
This one is hella SLOW-BUILD fanfics, jadi dibawa santai aja ya shay bacanya. Still a long way to go to the dramas, juseyo :'D

For Aika Namikaze and LastMelodya, _two blessed soul who reminded me of how I missed my good old beloved OTP._

 **ENJOY**! ;)

* * *

 **Against All Odds**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2017

Influenced by Aika Namikaze's Idea on 2011

 **Pairing** : NaruSaku

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

" **A** ku tak percaya kita harus melakukan semua ini!"

Suara pemuda itu terasa begitu kontras dibandingkan dengan suara deretan pepohonan yang dihembus angin malam. Didengar dari nada bicaranya, Sakura sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan mereka. Sebuah pembicaraan yang telah sekian kali diulang oleh sang pemuda, hingga membuat gadis itu memutar bola matanya. Yap, akan segera dimulai kembali. Serentetan keluhan dramatis dari Naruto Uzumaki akan berlangsung kembali.

"Maksudku, ayolah, kita! Kita yang memenangkan pertarungan. Kita ini yang bertarung mati-matian di lini depan peperangan!"

"Uhh, maksudmu kau?" potong Sakura. "Seingatku hanya kau yang dapat titel pahlawan dunia ninja."

" _Kau_ 'kan juga pahlawan, Sakura- _chaaan_!" tegas pemuda jabrik kuning itu dengan nada yang meningkat setengah oktaf. Pekikan tersebut terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga Sakura, hingga terpaksa gadis itu mengernyitkan wajahnya sedikit tak suka. Wajar saja kalau ucapan Naruto terasa begitu menggema. Di hari yang kian menggelap, keduanya masih berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan setapak di area yang tak berpenghuni. Naruto dan Sakura memang baru saja pulang dari suatu misi di desa seberang paling utara. "Kau jagoannya, kau yang menyelamatkan aku dan Sasuke. Dan Kakashi- _sensei_. Dan semua orang yang terluka! Tanpa kau, apa jadinya kami?"

Seketika raut wajah Sakura berubah geli. Naruto memang seringkali sedikit hiperbolis kalau berbicara menyangkut Sakura. Sembari tersenyum simpul, gadis merah jambu itu memutuskan untuk menggodanya lebih lanjut. "Tanpa aku? Ya tentu akan ada _medic-nin_ lain yang mengobatimu."

"Mana bisa?! _Medic-nin_ lain tidak ada setangguh dirimu, Sakura!" balas Naruto cepat, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan Naruto terulur memegang lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu juga ikut terhenti langkahnya. "Hei, Sakura, perang kemarin tidak mungkin kumenangkan tanpa kalian semua. Apalagi tanpa kau. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau bukan pahlawannya. Kita semua yang menangkan pertarungan itu."

Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawanya, kemudian menepuk tangan Naruto ringan. "Baik, baik. Kita semua pahlawannya." Jawab Sakura dengan nada mengalah.

"Ya! Betul! Kita semua ini pahlawannya!" Naruto kembali berpaling ke jalanan, melanjutkan langkahnya. "Makanya aku tidak paham, kenapa _Yang Mulia_ Hokage ke enam sampai hati memberikan misi receh macam ini kepada kita?"

Kali ini Sakura tidak hanya memutar bola matanya, tapi juga menghela napasnya. Ternyata memang benar dugaannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto meributkan masalah misi yang diberikan kepadanya. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu memang sudah berulang kali melontarkan kekesalannya terhadap kebijakan dari Hokage ke enam yang―menurut Naruto―patut dipertanyakan. Ini sudah memasuki semester kedua sejak Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 berakhir, dengan kemenangan aliansi _shinobi_. Akan tetapi, sampai saat ini Naruto dan Sakura masih kerap kali ditugaskan untuk mengasistensi rekonstruksi desa-desa rekanan yang wilayahnya hancur akibat perang. Sesekali mungkin masih bisa di toleransi, namun makin hari Naruto makin tak paham lagi. Apalagi hampir 70% misi yang ditugaskan kepadanya hanya sebatas asistensi.

"Hush, tidak baik bicara begitu." Ujar Sakura sambil melirik Naruto. "Jadi kau pikir misi kemanusiaan macam ini hanya urusan receh begitu?"

"Eii, bukan maksudku merendahkan misinya, Sakura!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, berusaha menyusun kembali kata-katanya untuk meralat kalimatnya yang terkesan sedikit merendahkan. "Rekonstruksi desa memang penting, tentu, aku sangat menyadari hal itu. Apalagi dengan kondisi seperti sekarang ini. Tapi bukankah akan lebih efisien jika Kakashi- _sensei_ membentuk sebuah tim-tim _anbu_ yang memang ahli dalam rekonstruksi ketimbang mengirimkan utusan _shinobi_ macam kita?" tukas Naruto dengan raut wajah serius. "Sampai di daerah kerjanya, tim yang memang ahli bisa langsung melakukan pekerjaan nyata, tidak seperti kita yang tugasnya sebenarnya entah apa."

Pemilik mata biru itu kemudian asyik melanjutkan ucapannya dengan berbagai poin untuk mendukung argumennya. Sementara di sampingnya, bola mata zamrud milik Sakura masih lekat mengikuti sosoknya. Entah karena terang bulan purnama, atau memang dirinya yang mudah terbawa suasana, tiba-tiba pemuda itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Rasanya begitu sulit dipercaya, bocah yang dulu hobi mengoceh sesuka hatinya, kini telah menjelma menjadi pemuda yang kata-katanya begitu memesona. Pemikirannya kerap kali mengagumkan, segala tindakannya pun kini tak lagi sembarangan. Tak jarang Sakura harus mengakui bahwa dirinya terkesan.

"...betul kan, Sakura?" Baru saja Sakura hendak memikirkan lebih banyak tentang dia, bola mata biru balik menatap ia. Mata hijaunya lantas terkerjap, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Ide bagus bukan?"

"Ide apa?"

"Ya rencana yang baru saja kuucapkan tadi. Duh, kau dengar tidak sih, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto melemparkan protesnya. Namun tanpa menunggu respon dari gadis dihadapannya, dia langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, lengkap dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Kubilang, dengan ide yang bagus seperti itu, harusnya aku sekarang ini sudah pantas jadi Hokage! Andai aku tidak mengurusi misi-misi macam ini, aku 'kan bisa berkonsentrasi supaya bisa cepat naik tahta! Betul 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura yang awalnya sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Naruto, kini justru mengerucutkan bibirnya. Buyar sudah sosok Naruto penuh pesona yang baru saja dibayangkannya. Ternyata tetap saja ada hal-hal yang tak akan berubah meski telah bertahun lamanya.

"Hati-hati kau bicara soal naik tahta, memang yakin kau yang akan jadi Hokage nantinya?"

"Ya tentu saja yakin dong, Sakura- _chan_! 'Kan kau sendiri yang bilang aku ini pahlawan dunia ninja!"

"Tapi kau yang kemudian mengatakan bahwa _kita_ semua ini pahlawan." Tukas Sakura mematahkan argumen Naruto penuh kelihaian. "Kalau teorimu adalah pahlawan pantas jadi Hokage, berarti aku _pun_ pantas melanjutkan tahta."

"Lho, kau pun pantas kok jadi Hokage, Sakura!" Naruto menjawab tanpa sedikitpun jeda dalam kalimatnya. "Tapi! Tapi! Aku _lebih_ pantas jadi Hokage! Lalu! Kalau kau Sakura, pasti kau akan lebih pantas kalau jadi is―"

Gadis merah jambu yang tadinya masih sibuk memproses sanjungan dari Naruto untuknya, lantas tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa terdapat jeda kentara di antara mereka berdua. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu seakan terenggut pita suaranya. Wajah Sakura yang siap tersipu, kini justru terpaku. Alisnya terangkat separuh, menunggu Naruto yang kini seakan membeku.

"Aku lebih pantas jadi apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran, ketika lebih dari lima detik penuh berlalu dalam bisu.

Naruto yang awalnya menatap Sakura, kini serta merta menarik bola matanya. Mata biru itu sibuk melayangkan pandang pada objek lainnya. Ada yang aneh dari gerak-geriknya. Keceriaannya seperti menguap begitu saja, raut wajahnya tak bisa jelas terbaca. Namun yang tampak nyata, pemuda itu tampak menahan dirinya untuk berkata-kata. Sakura baru saja hendak mengulang pertanyaannya ketika Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kok..." jawabnya singkat. Namun nada cerianya segera kembali ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di hadapannya. "Wah, pantas saja di sini langitnya cantik sekali!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya heran, kenapa pemuda ini justru tiba-tiba membicarakan langit malam ini? "Jangan mengganti topik pembicaraan!"

"Aku tidak mengganti pembicaraan! Lihat!" Naruto tiba-tiba menunjuk papan nama besar yang terletak sekitar 100 meter di depan mereka. Sebuah papan bertuliskan kata ' _Bukit Hoshizora_ '. "Kita sampai di _Hoshizora_!"

Mendengar _Hoshizora_ membuat Sakura terpana seketika. Ini adalah bukit yang sudah lama ingin dikunjunginya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika _briefing_ misi, Sakura menyadari bahwa rute pulang mereka akan melewati bukit ini. Akan tetapi, ia tidak memprediksi akan sampai di sini tepat pada malam hari. Hoshizora memang bukit yang terkenal akan keindahan langit malamnya. Kabarnya, bukit ini sangat strategis untuk melihat konstelasi _Cassiopeia_ dan _Andromeda_.

"Hei..." ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Konoha masih beberapa jam lagi dari sini, besok pun kita belum ada misi. Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat bagus sekitar sini dan mendirikan tenda?" Pemuda tersebut lantas kemudian melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada gadis di sampingnya. "Dan lagi, kau pernah bilang ingin mengunjungi Hoshizora bukan?"

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, namun senyum pemuda itu seakan menular kepadanya. Dalam hati, ia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda ini mengingat keinginannya. Gadis itu masih setengah mati mengulum senyum, ketika sadar bahwa pemuda itu sudah berlari kecil, jauh memasuki Hoshizora.

"Sini, Sakura- _chan_! Bintangnya terang sekali!"

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura mulai melangkah mengikuti pemuda dihadapannya. "Ingat ya, kau masih belum melanjutkan kalimatmu!"

Beberapa meter di depan Sakura, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sebagai responsnya. Selebihnya, dia tak menjawab apa-apa. Dalam hati, dia berharap bahwa dirinya sudah cukup jauh untuk tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin Naruto dapat menyatakan bahwa Sakura lebih pantas menjadi istri seorang Hokage nantinya?

•••

" **T** entu saja kau tidak mendirikan tenda." Ujar Sakura retorikal, ketika ia yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil dan disambut oleh dua buah matras tergelar begitu saja. "Kau yang bilang akan mendirikan tenda, dan tentu saja kau hanya menggelar matras."

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura- _chan_. Kita 'kan hanya istirahat beberapa jam, cuacanya pun cerah!" Naruto yang sudah mapan tiduran di salah satu matras, kini terduduk dan menarik sebatang kayu untuk menyodok api unggun kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. "Lihat, aku bikinkan api unggun kok! Jadi kita tidak akan kedinginan!"

"Kau sempat membuat api unggun, tapi tak sempat mendirikan tenda?" tanya Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Eii, jangan ngambek gitu dong, Sakura." Naruto merajuk sambil menepuk-nepuk matras yang sudah tergelar di sebelahnya. "Matrasnya nyaman, kok! Lagipula..." tangannya kemudian beralih menunjuk langit malam yang menggantung di atas mereka. "...kalau pakai tenda 'kan kita tidak bisa menikmati bintangnya."

Mendengar jawaban dia membuat Sakura tak mampu mempertahankan wajah galaknya. Akhir-akhir ini sangat susah bagi Sakura untuk tetap marah meskipun Naruto kerap bertingkah jahil di hadapannya. Pemuda ini memang selalu ada-ada saja alasannya. Terkadang alasannya begitu sederhana dan menyenangkan hingga gadis itu terpaksa menyerah pada godaan untuk tertawa.

Pemuda itu kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit, namun mata birunya menangkap mata zamrud yang melirik dia. Seketika sebuah cengiran terkembang ke arah gadis merah muda, disusul dengan mata birunya mengerling ke arah matras satunya. Menyadari maksud pemuda di hadapannya, Sakura terpaksa menghembuskan tawa. Gadis itu akhirnya meletakkan tasnya di atas matras, lantas menjadikan tasnya sebagai penyangga kepala.

Ketika ia terbaring seutuhnya, ketika itu pula tubuhnya merasakan segala citraan. Tiba-tiba saja malam terasa nyaman, meskipun mereka hanya berbaring di atas matras tanpa dipan. Malam terasa hangat, meskipun angin tetap bertiup tanpa sekat. Tidak ada tenda melingkupi mereka, tapi kini Sakura sudah tak mempermasalahkannya. Semua menguar begitu saja. Mungkin karena gelapnya malam habis di telan bulan, atau mungkin karena kerlap kerlip bintang mengundang tenang. Sementara dalam diam, gadis merah jambu itu jadi bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana mungkin dalam keadaan begini tenang, jantungnya malah jadi berdebar begini kencang?

"Kau tak menatap bintangnya..." Sebuah gumaman membuat Sakura tersadar, lantas pipinya bersemu merah. Matanya sejak tadi bukan menatap ke awan, tapi tak lepas dari sosok jabrik kuning di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang kini tertawa itu kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah Sakura. "Hei, kau seharian ini sepertinya sering melamun. Ada apa?"

"Entahlah..." Melihat sosok Naruto yang kini balik menatapnya, entah mengapa membuat Sakura justru gugup karenanya. Jujur dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. Setelah dua kali bibirnya membuka dan menutup tanpa suara, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melontarkan satu-satunya kalimat yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Mungkin kau benar, Naruto. Misi-misi ini memang sedikit... kurang menarik. Aku jadi agak bosan."

"Lho, tumben kau setuju dengan pendapatku, Sakura." Ujar Naruto setengah tertawa. Namun kemudian senyumnya mengabur, matanya menerawang jauh dalam bola mata hijau zamrud dihadapannya. "Padahal... aku baru saja berpikiran kalau misi kita ini ternyata ada bagusnya juga."

"Masa iya?" tanya Sakura. "Baru sejam lalu kau menyebut misi ini misi recehan..."

"Yah, paling tidak misi kita yang kali ini sih." Jawab Naruto setengah menggumam. "Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku bersyukur saat ini aku berada di sini dan bukan di kamarku. Malam di sini begitu menenangkan." Kata ' _bersamamu_ ' seakan hendak disisipkan, namun tak jadi dilakukan.

"Ini... pertama kalinya... sejak perang, aku bisa merasakan malam yang begitu tenang dan nyaman..." sang pemuda jabrik kuning melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada kian lirih di setiap kata. "...setelah perang berlalu, aku sering sekali tidak bisa tidur. Terbayang begitu banyak pertarungan dan kematian."

Selepas itu, Naruto seperti menyadari sesuatu. Diturunkannya pandangannya dari Sakura, matanya siap berlari dari sana. "Ah maaf, aku merusak suasana ya? Aku sebaiknya tidak membicara―"

Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ketika tangan Sakura menggenggam erat telapak tangannya.

"Ceritakan..." jemari Sakura mengusap punggung tangan Naruto perlahan, sementara mata hijaunya menatap lekat sosoknya. "Kumohon, lanjutkan saja ceritamu. Aku... ingin mendengarkannya, Naruto."

Pemuda jabrik kuning itu sejenak mengerjap seakan tak percaya, tapi kemudian ia balas menggengam tangan Sakura. "Baiklah,"

Sedetik dua berikutnya ada jeda kentara yang Naruto habiskan dalam diam. Bagaimanapun, ia butuh menghimpun keberanian untuk menceritakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya. Sembari keheningan masih meraja, Naruto beralih memperhatikan setiap inchi telapak tangan Sakura. Menggegamnya erat, seakan hal itu adalah yang menguatkannya. Sesekali jemari kasapnya menari di jemari lentiknya.

"Terkadang... aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai kalau semuanya telah berakhir." Bisik Naruto perlahan. "Aku lebih dari bersyukur kita memenangkan pertarungan. Tapi, di kepalaku..." pemuda itu membawa telapak tangan mereka berdua yang tunggal mengetuk dahinya ringan. "Di dalam mimpiku, semuanya masih terekam jelas. Perang, Akatsuki. _Mugen Tsukuyomi_. _Jinchuuriki_..."

Ia nampak sedikit tercekat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka semua yang meregang nyawa dan kita yang menyintasinya..." Kali ini, genggaman tangan mereka turun ke mata Naruto yang kini tersembunyi. "Seringkali... aku tidak bisa menutup mataku tanpa terbayang begitu banyak kemungkinan, bahwa aku harusnya dapat melakukan hal yang lebih lagi."

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Naruto menghirup jemari Sakura.

"Aku harusnya bisa menyelamatkan lebih banyak lagi."

Telapak tangan Sakura yang tadinya berhenti di atas bibirnya, kini beranjak menyelubungi separuh wajahnya. "Hei, Naruto..." ucapnya perlahan, selembut ibu jarinya mengusap pelipis sang pemuda. " _Shinobi_ , pekerjaan ini... memang sudah jadi tanggung jawab kita untuk melindungi orang sebanyak yang kita bisa..." Jemari lentiknya beralih menyentuh ketiga garis di wajahnya. "...terkadang itu tidak berarti semua orang." **(1)**

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati Sakura masih menatap dirinya penuh perhatian. Gadis itu kemudian melemparkan senyum kecil ke arahnya. Hanya seulas senyum kecil, namun mampu menarik seluruh napas dari rongga dadanya seketika.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah." Lanjutnya. "Karena jika kita menyerah, mungkin di pertarungan selanjutnya tidak ada yang dapat kita selamatkan."

Dalam jeda yang begitu singkat, keduanya saling menatap. Kemudian tangan Sakura turun ke gelang bahunya yang tegap.

"Kau tidak perlu menanggung seluruh beban dunia ini pada pundakmu, Naruto."

Sakura tampak seperti ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun suaranya sudah kadung tercekat oleh tangan yang menyentuh tengkuknya. Dalam genggamannya, Sakura nampak tenggelam dalam bola mata biru yang tertuju kepadanya. Mata yang begitu familiar baginya. Mata yang selalu menatapnya, sebagaimana pada masa-masa sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, baru kali ini dia menyadari bahwa tatapan itu ditujukan ia _hanya_ untuknya.

Dalam malam yang kian pekat, pandangan mereka kian lekat. Entah butuh berapa saat hingga mereka tersadar bahwa jarak mereka sudah begitu rapat. Begitu dekat, hingga membuat logika Naruto kalah cepat. Hatinya sudah duluan membulatkan tekad.

"Jangan pukul aku ya, Sakura." Bisik Naruto, sembari perlahan menarik Sakura dalam sebuah dekapan.

Ketika tubuh keduanya menjadi tunggal dalam pelukan, ketika itu pula Sakura seakan menemukan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Jemari kasap yang membelai surai merah jambunya. Tarikan napas yang terasa hangat di atas kepalanya. Aroma tubuhnya yang tak kuasa dielakkan indra penciumannya. Debar konstan dari dalam dada sang pemuda terdengar tepat di telinganya.

 _Ada rasa hangat yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya._

Jika lekapannya tidak begini nyaman, mungkin Sakura akan bertanya pada dirinya, perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya?

Jika detak jantung Naruto tidak begini menghipnotisnya, mungkin Sakura akan berpikiran, mungkinkah tadinya pemuda ini hendak melakukan lebih dari sekadar pelukan?

Akan tetapi dekapannya begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan dengan pertanyaan. Rangkulannya terlalu sempurna untuk dihabiskan dengan perdebatan. Sakura kalah berseteru dengan tubuh mereka yang telah bersatu padu. Matanya kian berat, kantuknya kian hebat.

 _Pelukannya begitu hangat_.

Mungkin esok hari Sakura akan memikirkan kembali tentang perasaannya. Namun untuk sekarang ia hanya ingin tertidur dalam pelukannya.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Archive Warning**

Rating : PG-13  
Category : M/F  
Relationship : Naruto Uzumaki/Sakura Haruno (Mentions SS and NH)  
Characters : Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka  
Additional Tags : Slow Build, EWE (Ending, What Ending?), Post Ninja World War IV, Mild PTSD - Panic Attack, Mild Drug Abuse, Drinking Issue, Drama, Sarcasm, Naruto Has Issues, Mostly Naruto-centric, Mutual Pinning.

 **Additional Disclaimer**

The works' title taken from the song **Against All Odds** by **Phil Collins**.  
 **(1)** : This conversation is a reference to Steve Rogers's narration in Captain America: Civil War as stated on the 2nd trailer of this movie.

 _All rights reserved_.

 **Author's Note** :

Greetings, my friends.  
After four years wandering, it feels like de javu. It's like a long lost yearning that finally coming true. Somehow, writing NaruSaku fics feels like coming back home. When I thought that after this past years I already lost my writing sense, this story, _against all odds_ , proves me wrong (pun intended, lol). It's never an easy job to write a fic, yes, I do agree. In fact, this one is a result of a-month-full of hard ass planning and creating frameworks before I finally move on to write the actual story. Yet, writing NaruSaku always bring me the unbeatable joys and pleasures.

I know this past two years has been rough for you, the NaruSaku fans. I, myself still grieving to that harsh reality, too. But at the end of the time, even though sad is inevitable, _je ne regrette rien_. I never regret to be in love with NaruSaku. As far as I remember, they shall and always been the reflections of love and happiness I always sought for. Therefore, I want to keep the spirits alive. I want to keep NaruSaku for me (and for you guys) in our world as a pair that never give up towards each other. I want the whole world never forgets that Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are two affectionate person that always taking care of each other. They are together, no matter what.  
Mostly because of that, I am coming back to this page. Working some stuff to refresh people memory (and mine too) about how amazing this pair could be. I know it will never be enough to cure your heart, but I wish this works could at least ease your pain.

As for the works itself, there are so many imperfections here. But, hey, I'm doing my best after four years absent, lmao. I am so proud of the frameworks I've finally coming up with. Even though the works is not 100% done yet, I already falling in love with the plot. And though I know this story still required so much energy to get done, so far I still enjoying working on this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. And I also hope I finished this story right on schedule (lol, God help my procrastinator alter-ego).  
At last, please bear in your mind that I basically writing this solely based on chapter 699 (while ignoring so many chapters downwards AND the cursed chapter 700 upwards / Boruto). There may be some marginal error here and there. If you spot them, please be pleasure to tell me via reviews or DMs. I will consider to fix that as long as it's not substantial to the plot. Also please be patient with the plot, as I repeatedly state, this is a slow-build one. So please stay tuned for more! ;)

 **ps** : I'm not used with adding suffix _-chan_ and - _kun_ after names. It is why in this story not all names will continuously added with the suffix, I only added it whenever I feel like it fits. Sorry if its bothered you.

Review and Concrits are highly appreciated. Flame is welcome, duh, but not the OTP, pls? Because I certainly will delete it if you're only here sought for fanwar. Have a nice day!

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

**Archive Warnings** applied. See end of **the** **first chapter** to see the **warnings**.  
This chapter is mainly from Sakura's side. Btw, 'dia' usually refers to Sakura and 'ia' usually refers to Naruto.

 **ENJOY**! ;)

* * *

 **Against All Odds**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2017

 **Pairing** : NaruSaku

* * *

 **S** akura terbangun dengan pening di kepala.

Bola mata hijaunya perlahan terkerjap-kerjap, seakan menghalang terang yang tiba-tiba menerjang kornea matanya. Langit di luar belum terlalu gelap, akan tetapi cahaya lampu di dalam ruangan sudah begitu terang. Saking terangnya membuat matanya enggan terbuka. Setelah kesadarannya kembali seutuhnya, baru kemudian si gadis teringat di mana dirinya. Dia masih terjebak dalam dalam _shift_ kerjanya di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Di kelilingi tumpukan laporan yang, tadinya, sedang dikerjakannya. Sebelum dia akhirnya menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang tak mampu lagi ditahannya.

Sakura menghela napas sambil mengusap wajahnya. Yang benar saja, ini sudah kali ketiga dalam kurun waktu seminggu dia tertidur saat menjalankan _shift_ -nya. Belakangan jadwal tidurnya betul-betul berantakan. Tak jarang dia jatuh tertidur di tempat di mana seharusnya dia terjaga, dan terjaga ketika kasur sudah di depan matanya. Semua ini diakibatkan oleh _insomnia_ yang melandanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tepatnya, selepas dia menyelesaikan misinya bersama pemuda jabrik kuning, teman satu timnya itu.

Gadis itu memijit-mijit ujung dahinya. Memikirkan Naruto justru membuat tambah pusing kepalanya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak lagi menghiraukannya, namun semua usahanya seakan sia-sia. Kenyataannya, pemuda itu adalah alasan utama mengapa Sakura tidak bisa tidur di kasurnya. Ia menjauh tiba-tiba setelah apa yang terjadi di Hoshizora.

Sakura masih mengingat jelas semuanya. Pagi hari ketika dia terbangun di Hoshizora, Naruto sudah tidak tidur disampingnya. Matras dan ranselnya sudah terlipat rapi, api unggun sisa semalam sudah tak terlihat lagi. Saat itu mungkin ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam dirinya, tapi perasaan itu buru-buru ditepisnya. Tak lama setelah Sakura selesai mengemas barangnya, Naruto datang membawa makanan. Namun tidak ada senyum tersungging di wajah ia. Mereka berdua sarapan dalam diam. Selepas itu, sisa perjalanan mereka tak lagi terasa sama. Berkali Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana, akan tetapi suasana canggung begitu kentara di antara mereka.

Sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki gerbang Konoha. Naruto meminta izin untuk tidak menemani Sakura menghadap Hokage melaporkan misi mereka. Saat ditanya mengapa, Naruto menjawabnya terbata-bata.

' _Aku... ada janji dengan Hinata._ ' Ujarnya. ' _Sore ini. Kebetulan kita sampai tepat pada waktunya_.'

Setelah itu, semua kecanggungan mereka jadi tampak jelas alasannya di mata Sakura.

Dia tak sanggup menahan jawaban berbisa meluncur dari bibirnya.

' _Harusnya kemarin tidak usah menginap di Hoshizora_.'

Bola mata biru menatapnya tak tertebak, sebelum akhirnya ia beralih membalikkan badannya.

' _Ya, mungkin kau benar_.'

Sakura menarik kembali dirinya dari lamunan. Kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut-denyut sekarang. Dia kemudian memutuskan bangkit dari kursinya menuju lemari. Tangannya meraih tas dan mengaduk isinya. Mencari-cari di mana dia meletakan aspirin sebelumnya. Sakit kepalanya memang benar-benar harus dilenyapkan jika dia ingin laporannya selesai tepat waktu. Dia butuh menjernihkan isi kepalanya.

Dia tak akan lagi memikirkan Ia.

•••

" _ **Y**_ _ou look like crap, Forehead_." Sahut Ino setelah menaruh tasnya di lemari.

" _Well_ , selamat malam juga untukmu, _Pig_." Jawab Sakura tanpa melihat Ino yang baru saja masuk ke kantor mereka. Dia masih sibuk pada grafik-grafik yang menjadi bahannya dalam menyusun laporan. Matanya menilik jam di dinding, ini sudah tiga puluh menit sejak dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Akan tetapi data-data ini belum juga masuk akal baginya. "Kau datang agak awal, ini baru jam tujuh malam."

" _Yeah_ , _well_ , kebetulan aku baru saja dari kantor Hokage. Sementara _shift_ ku 'kan mulai jam delapan. Jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku ke rumah sakit daripada pulang." Jawab Ino sambil menuju ke kursi sebelah Sakura. "Hei, aku serius. Kau tampak sangat kacau. Kau ada masalah apa?"

"Ngapain kau ke Kantor Hokage malam-malam begini?"

"Jangan menghindari pertanyaanku!"

"Aku tidak menghindari pertanyaanmu!"

"Kau _jelas-jelas_ menghindar dari pertanyaanku," Jawab Ino dengan nada menghakimi. "dan itu tandanya kau jelas-jelas sedang ada masalah. Jadi, kuulangi pertanyaanku, kau ada masalah apa?"

"Perhatian palsumu sungguh menyentuh, _Pig_." Sakura meletakkan penanya, kemudian beralih dari kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Dia memijit ujung dahinya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Maaf, itu tadi sarkasme. Aku hanya tidur empat jam semalam, oke? Jadi kurasa hari ini pikiranku kurang beres. Selebihnya aku baik-baik saja."

" _Fair enough_..." jawab Ino tanpa tersinggung. "Tapi jawabanmu tidak menerangkan _kenapa_ kau hanya tidur empat jam beberapa hari terakhir ini."

Di benak Sakura langsung terbayang wajah pemuda jabrik kuning teman satu timnya, namun bayangan itu buru-buru ditepisnya. "Aku hanya... sedang banyak pikiran..."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya, "Dan yang kau pikirkan adalah...?"

Beberapa detik berikutnya dihabiskan Sakura dengan menggigiti bibir bawahnya, menimbang apakah dia harus menceritakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya atau tidak. Gadis _blonde_ dihadapannya sudah hampir membuka mulutnya kembali ketika Sakura memutuskan menyudahi diamnya.

"Hei Ino, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Uhh, baiklah..." ujar Ino, meninggikan alisnya sedikit heran. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Kau dan Shikamaru... atau Chouji... salah satu dari mereka lah pokoknya." Sakura memulai pertanyaannya dengan ambigu. "Kalian... pernah bertengkar?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja kami pernah bertengkar."

"Maksudku... apakah kalian pernah bertengkar gara-gara Temari atau Karui?"

"Bertengkar gara-gara—" Ino mengerutkan dahinya sejenak. "Whoa, tunggu dulu. Ini tentang Naruto, bukan? Kalian putus?"

"Putus―?" kini gantian sang gadis pink mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kami tidak berpacaran, Ino!"

Si gadis berpakaian serba ungu itu kemudian tertawa melihat reaksi Sakura. "Aku hanya menggodamu, Sakura." Lanjutnya ringan. "Siapa tahu setelah bertahun-tahun dekat―terlebih setelah setahun terakhir ini _semakin_ dekat, kalian akhirnya betulan jadian."

Reaksi Sakura selanjutnya justru tidak terprediksi. Alih-alih melemparkan sebuah protes besar, si gadis pink justru menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak. Tentu tidak."

" _Well_ , _to be fair_ , kalian memang sering sekali berdua sih." Lanjut si pemilik surai pirang. "Naruto mengantar jemput mu hampir setiap hari, kalian ambil misi berdua, makan siang dan makan malam berdua..." Ino menjentikan jarinya, seakan mengkalkulasikan sesuatu. "Sepertinya cukup wajar kalau ada yang mengira kalian berdua jadian."

"Tapi kenyataannya kami tidak jadian." Sakura berusaha menanggapi ucapan Ino dengan nada diplomatis, akan tetapi suaranya justru terdengar agak dramatis. Tiba-tiba saja dia tidak bisa meniadakan kesal dalam dirinya. Entah kekesalan itu ditujukan kepada siapa, apakah pada Ino atau malah pada keadaan.

"Yah, kurasa aku bisa melihatnya sekarang." Jawab Ino akhirnya, kemudian beralih pada topik utama mereka. "Jadi kalian berdua kenapa?"

Sakura menghela napas sebelum membuka suaranya. "Entahlah Ino... Sejak pulang dari misi dua minggu lalu, dia sama sekali tak mau berbicara denganku." Gadis merah jambu itu kemudian tertuduk sejenak. "Aku... tidak tahu apa yang salah di antara kami. Ia tidak datang ke apartemenku, ia tidak menjemputku. Ia tidak mengajakku makan. Aku bahkan sudah lima hari ini tak melihatnya."

Ino menatap Sakura, "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di misi kalian?"

 _Ya, kami berdua tidur berpelukan, dan aku merasakan―_

"Tidak, Kurasa kami baik-baik saja." Tukas Sakura.

" _Okay, well_ ," kini giliran Ino yang menghela napasnya. "Kalau begitu, Sakura, kurasa pertanyaanmu hanya bisa dijawab oleh Naruto seorang." Gadis pirang itu melempar senyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang gantian ajak ia bertemu saja? Mungkin makan siang? Jadi kalian bisa duduk berdua, dan berbincang mengenai hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

 _Hanya saja, kemungkinan besar Naruto sudah ada janji makan siang dengan seorang gadis lain. Seorang gadis yang, bisa jadi, kini jadi lebih penting ketimbang dirinya._

"Ya, kurasa itu ide bagus." Sakura berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut mengenai bisikan-bisikan yang menganggu di kepalanya. Mengiyakan ide Ino akan lebih mudah daripada menjelaskan hal yang dikhawatirkannya. "Akan kupikirkan."

"Hei," Ino menepuk bahu Sakura. "Jangan murung begitu. Aku yakin Naruto punya alasan kenapa ia tidak menemuimu. Mungkin dia hanya sedikit sibuk dengan kelas _Hokage-101_ nya bersama _sensei_ -mu. Kudengar dari Shikamaru, sepertinya materinya cukup banyak."

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya bisa menyembunyikan kecut dalam senyumnya. Naruto bahkan sempat bercerita tentang kelasnya pada Shikamaru, tapi tak sempat menemuinya barang sebentar.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Hokage..." Ino tersenyum menggoda, seakan teringat sesuatu yang menarik. "Aku baru saja dapat sebuah kabar menarik dari kantornya. Kurasa kabar ini bisa membuatmu lebih bersemangat."

"Memangnya ada kabar apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak 100% yakin sih sebenarnya, karena aku juga mendengarnya sambil lalu." Ujar Ino dengan gaya khas nya ketika menceritakan gosip. "Jadi tadi ketika aku hendak masuk ke ruang Hokage menemani Sai, ada Shizune- _senpai_ di sana."

"Lalu apanya yang aneh? Shizune- _senpai_ kan salah satu staf ahlinya Kakashi- _sensei_."

"Makanya dengar dulu, dong!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Kudengar mereka sedang membicarakan sebuah surat yang pasti membuatmu tertarik!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, siap menginterupsi Ino lagi. Namun sudah keduluan si gadis Yamanaka itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Surat permohonan akses untuk masuk ke Konoha." Ino mengerling pada Sakura. "...atas nama Sasuke Uchiha!"

•••

 **D** ari sudut jendela kamarnya, Sakura tampak memandangi pendar bulan sempurna menerangi malamnya. Malam musim panas memang selalu menjadi waktu favoritnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kesyahduan perpaduan angin malam dan kelopak bunga yang ikut terbang bersamanya. Tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan selain cahaya rembulan berteman kerlap kerlip bintang penghias tudung Tuhan.

 _Kecuali mungkin malam yang dihabiskan dalam pelukannya._

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya ke bingkai jendelanya yang masih terbuka lebar di pukul sebelas malam. Seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya, dia terjaga dan tak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya. Menikmati langit adalah salah satu cara dia menenangkan dirinya, dan mungkin mengundang kantuknya. Namun apa daya. Ketika rasa tenang itu menuntut kehadiran ia, sementara ia bahkan tak mau lagi menemuinya. Maka Sakura tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Ya, malam ini memang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dia terjebak dalam ribuan pertanyaan di kepala, hanya bisa memandang bulan sebagai penghiburnya. Hanya saja, kali ini bukan hanya pemuda jabrik kuning yang mengusik pikirannya. Tapi juga pemuda _raven_ yang sudah hampir setahun tak ditemuinya.

Kabar yang dibawa Ino petang tadi memang masih agak mengejutkan. Seketika dia pikirannya melayang pada sosoknya di pintu desa. Di sore hari ketika debu peperangan belum juga seutuhnya sirna, gadis merah jambu itu teringat ketika dia mengutarakan keinginannya. Meski pada akhirnya hanya dibalas dengan sebuah ketukan ringan di dahinya. Ya, sejak saat itu hanya satu kali dia bertemu dengan si Uchiha. Yaitu kala sang pemuda kembali untuk memasang tangan prostetiknya, dan kemudian menitipkan Taka.

" _Kiik... Kiikk..."_

Seekor _red-tailed hawk_ yang tadinya bertengger tenang di luar jendelanya, kini menghampiri Sakura. Berkicau memanggilnya, kemudian menarik-narik ujung lengan baju tidurnya perlahan.

"Hei Taka..." tangan sang gadis terjulur mengelus kepalanya. "Kau tahu rupanya ya sedang kupikirkan."

Sudah setahun terakhir ini Taka menjadi pengunjung tetap apartemennya. Meskipun Sasuke menitipkannya kepada Sakura, Taka tidak pernah terus menerus tinggal di apartemen Sakura. Pada saat pertama kali Taka pergi dari kandangnya, Sakura sempat kebingungan. Tetapi seminggu kemudian si burung kembali dengan seikat _pink carnation_ berisisip kertas kecil di dalamnya.

' _Kuharap kau tidak merindukan Taka. Dia akan sering terbang keluar desa, tapi dia selalu kembali ke sangkarnya.'_

Kala menerima kirimannya, Sakura menjadi tersipu-sipu dibuatnya. Pesan itu begitu singkat, tapi memliki maksud yang cukup hebat. Di balik segala keterbatasan, begitu kemudian komunikasi mereka berjalan. Terkadang Taka datang membawa kabar entah dari arah mana, terkadang Sakura yang menitipkan pesan untuk pemiliknya. Entah sudah berapa jumlah pesan yang dia terima, dia tak menghitungnya. Namun kesemuanya tersimpan rapi dalam laci meja. Tidak ada pesan yang terlewatkan, oleh karenanya kini sang gadis justru heran. Mengapa Sasuke tidak memberinya kabar kalau memang berencana akan pulang?

"Sasuke tidak memanggilmu, eh, Taka?" Sakura kembali mengajak bicara Taka. "Tidak ada pesan baru untukku?"

 _Red-tailed hawk_ itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian sibuk memaruh pelan bulu-bulunya. Sakura mengelusnya sekali lagi. Sedikit banyak, dia jadi merasa sedikit geli pada diri sendiri. Yah, mana mungkin hewan bisa tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sang gadis kemudian memutuskan malam sudah terlalu tinggi untuk dinikmati. Dia menarik lengannya ke atas, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari jendela favoritnya. Baru saja tangannya terjulur untuk menutup jendela, sebuah suara mencurigakan tiba-tiba menyela.

 _BRAK!_

Sontak postur tubuh sang gadis kembali menegang. Mata hijau Sakura seketika berubah awas. Pandangan matanya teralih ke ujung jalan, mencari-cari dari mana sumber suara itu dilancarkan. Namun jalanan depan tempat tinggalnya itu memang betul kurang penerangan. Gelapnya begitu mengaburkan pengelihatan. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ditangkap matanya hanya sebuah pergerakan. Sebuah pergerakan bayangan yang cukup mencurigakan, namun sedikit mengherankan. Bayangan itu tampak tak asing baginya. Bayangan serupa jingga dan kuning yang terlihat seperti―

" _Kiiiik! Kiiiik!"_

Taka tiba-tiba meringkik tajam dan mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang dari sangkarnya. Mendengarnya Sakura kaget bukan main. Hampir saja dia jatuh tersungkur kalau tidak berpegangan pada teralis jendela. Burung nakal! Terkadang memang ada-ada saja tingkahnya!

Detik berikutnya, dia tersadar pengamatannya sudah terinterupsi. Buru-buru dikembalikan pendangannya ke arah jalan yang sepi. Berharap menemukan bayangan itu kembali.

 _Bayangan serupa jingga dan kuning yang terlihat seperti Naruto Uzumaki_.

Akan tetapi, hasil itu nihil ditemui. Bayangan itu tak tampak lagi.

Sakura menata kembali napasnya. Barangkali hatinya sedikit gusar, perasaan itu tidak ingin diakuinya. Tampaknya dia memang sudah terlalu banyak memikirkan ia. Sampai-sampai pikirannya sendiri mengelabuinya. Kali ini segera ditutup jendelanya rapat-rapat, bersiap menuju kamar untuk merebahkan kepalanya yang semakin terasa berat.

Belum sempat kakinya tergerak, suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu apartemennya. Matanya langsung membesar penuh harapan.

 _Barangkali tadi itu memang benar bayangan ia?_

Gadis itu bergegas menuju ke arah suara. Membuka pintu apartemennya dan bersiap mendapati sosok jingga berada di baliknya.

"Sakura."

Namun ternyata sosok biru tua yang didapatinya.

Dalam sekejap mata, iris hijau zamrud itu tak mampu menyembunyikan kekecewaan dari sorotnya. Pandangannya sedikit beralih menyapu koridor apartemennya, tapi jingga tak juga tampak olehnya.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok biru itu kemudian.

"Ya..." gadis itu kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya pada sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Ya, tentu saja. Maaf aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Sebuah senyum kemudian terulas di wajah Sakura. "Sasuke, sudah cukup lama ya. Aku tak menyangka kau akan langsung kemari."

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menyeringai tipis. "Kau sudah dengar rupanya."

"Tentang kedatanganmu?" tanya sang gadis dengan nada geli. "Yah, begitulah Sasuke. Kau tau sendiri, semua informasi di Konoha menyebar begitu cepat."

Sasuke baru sempat sekadar membalas dengan senyuman ketika suara kepakan sayap di udara menghampiri mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba saja Taka terbang ke pundak si Uchiha.

"Hei, Taka." Sasuke mengelus lembut kepala si hewan berkaki dua. Sudah cukup lama ia tak bertemu dengannya.

Melihat kemanjaan Taka yang kini bertengger manja di pundak sang pemuda, Sakura hanya bisa tertawa. "Jadi kau tadi terbang ingin bertemu dengan tuanmu ya rupanya?" Ujar Sakura kepada Taka. "Dasar nakal! Tadi aku kaget sekali tahu."

"Apa dia merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak kok, Sasuke. Dia cukup manis." Sakura sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya kemudian terjulur ikut mengelus sayapnya. "Hanya saja tadi dia sedikit mengagetkanku. Kupikir ada apa, ternyata dia tak sabar ingin menyambutmu."

Mendapati tangan terjulur kepadanya, Taka berpindah haluan. Kakinya meloncat-loncat perlahan ke lengan Sakura, bulu-bulunya menyapu kulit sang gadis penuh kelembutan. Sasuke kembali menyeringai tipis melihatnya.

"Kurasa Taka sedang meminta maaf kepadamu." Sahutnya.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa kok, Taka." Sakura tersenyum kecil, lantas mengerling pada sosok dihadapannya. "Sepertinya justru tuanmu yang harusnya minta maaf padaku."

"Aku?" tanya Sasuke setengah meninggikan alisnya. "Memang apa salahku?"

"Kau tidak memberi tahu padaku kalau kau akan pulang." Jawab Sakura sembari melepaskan Taka agar dapat kembali ke kandangnya. "Kau curang."

Mendengarnya Sasuke tergelak sejenak. "Maaf ya," ujarnya. "Tadinya aku ingin memberimu kejutan, makanya aku langsung kemari malam-malam. Tapi ternyata kau sudah dengar kabarnya duluan."

"Ah..." Sakura menyibak rambutnya. Dia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa hal itu yang akan jadi alasannya. Terlebih ada sebuah tawa yang tersisip dalam kalimatnya, sungguh diluar perkiraannya. Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura tak melihat tawanya. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kedatanganmu kemari saja sudah menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan kok, Sasuke..." lanjut Sakura kemudian. "Aku juga tak menyangka kau akan langsung menemuiku di sini."

"Syukurlah." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya. Sebuah gestur yang diingat Sakura kerap kali dilakukan sang pemuda kala menyembunyikan perasaan. "Ah, tapi mungkin kau benar. Aku seharusnya minta maaf. Aku pasti sudah menganggu tidurmu di tengah malam begini."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke! Aku juga belum ngantuk sama sekali." Sang gadis kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Ya ampun! Aku bahkan belum mempersilakan kau masuk dari tadi! Di mana sopan santunku..."

"Tidak usah, Sakura." Pemuda itu menggeleng singkat, kemudian tangannya tergerak mencari sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. "Sebetulnya aku kemari hanya ingin memberikan ini."

Tak lama, sang pemuda kemudian menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Lantas diserahkannya kepada Sakura. Sang gadis menerimanya, kemudian matanya beralih membaca label yang tertempel pada bungkusan yang diterimanya.

"Teh _Gyokuro_?" ujar Sakura setengah tak percaya. "Sasuke, bukankah ini cukup mahal?"

"Kau tahu, teh selalu mengingatkanku padamu." Sasuke memulai kalimatnya. "Aku teringat dari masa lalu, saat aku sedang minum teh seringkali kau bersikeras untuk menemaniku."

Seketika Sakura mengingat kembali masa-masa geninnya. Ketika matahari tak lagi tinggi dan tak ada lagi _sparring_ atau pun misi. Tim tujuh bersiap mengakhiri hari. Saat itu biasanya Sasuke akan undur diri, memilih untuk pergi ke kedai yang menjajakan teh seorang diri. Biasanya, kala itu pula Sakura akan bersikeras untuk menemani si Uchiha. Dia begitu ingin dapat perhatiannya. Dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama. Meskipun itu artinya dia harus menahan keinginannya untuk makan _anmitsu_ di kedai yang berbeda.

Ya, minum teh bersama Sasuke adalah salah satu hal yang tidak bisa terlepaskan dalam masa lalunya. Dia melabelinya sebagai salah satu kenangan yang berharga. Akan tetapi dia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke pun turut merasakan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke." Sakura seakan kehilangan kata-katanya. Mata hijaunya berbinar menatap Sasuke dan hadiahnya secara bergantian. Tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya kini berseri-seri. "Kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut."

"Sama-sama." Ujar Sasuke kemudian membelai rambut Sakura dalam satu sentuhan.

"Hei..." panggil Sakura setelah jeda beberapa detik. "...karena kau sudah repot-repot membawakan teh ini untukku, kurasa aku harus memaksamu untuk mampir dulu." Jarinya mengusap kaleng teh mahal yang ada di genggamannya, lantas tersenyum sang pemuda. "Kubuatkan teh ini untuk kita?"

Ekspresi di wajah sang pemuda tidak banyak berubah. Namun ia tak mampu menyembunyikan ketertarikan dari raut wajahnya. "Kau yakin tidak masalah jika aku bertamu malam-malam begini?"

Pertanyaan itu kemudian dihalau Sakura dengan sepotong tawa.

"Aku bersikeras, Sasuke." Jawabnya sembari menarik jubah Sasuke. " _For the old time's sake?_ "

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum mendapatinya.

" _For the old time's sake, it is._ "

•••

 _Ketika suara pintu ditutup menggema, kala itu pula Naruto melepaskan napas beratnya._

 **D** i ujung koridor apartemen yang sepi, ia merasakan tubuhnya berseteru. Mata birunya menari keseluruh penjuru, tapi arah pandangnya tak tentu. Tubuhnya seakan membeku, tapi napasnya masih juga memburu. Ia menyaksikan semuanya meski dari kejauhan. Ia menatap mereka, merah muda dan biru tua. Menatap apa yang sudah ia prediksikan sedari lama. Si gadis sudah terlalu lama memendam rasa. Sang pemuda sudah terlalu lama berkelana. Penantian mereka begitu layak mendapatkan akhir bahagia.

 _Ia masih ingin mendekapnya._

Sungguh untuk sekali ini saja, ia ingin kembali dapat mendekap Sakura. Ia begitu ingin mengenggam tangannya dan menghitung denyut nadinya. Ia ingin menyentuh wajahnya dan merasakan napasnya. Ia harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

 _Ia ingin menghilangkan kematian dalam pikirannya._

Tapi ia sadar bahwa itu tidak boleh lagi. Kekasih si gadis sudah kembali. Ia tak pantas lagi turut andil di sini. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan perasaannya terlena lebih dari ini. Ia harusnya segera pergi. Dia tidak sendiri. Akan ada yang menjaganya sepanjang malam ini. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Dia tidak mati.

 _DiatidakmatiDiatidakmatiDiatidakmati―_

Kakinya yang awalnya berdiri, kini tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Paru-parunya seakan dipenuhi belukar duri. Kepalanya tak mampu berpikir lagi. Tubuhnya merosot terduduk di balik dinding, sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Pikirannya kembali berlari pada potongan mimpi yang membawanya sampai kemari. Mimpi yang terus menghantui malam-malamnya tanpa henti. Mimpi yang membuatnya memilih untuk tidak tidur selama ini.

Naruto menghela napas panjang sekali lagi. Masih dapat dirasakan sakit yang merajamnya sampai ke ulu hati. Tapi ia harus mampu mengendalikan diri. Tangannya makin erat memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghentikan akal sehatnya dari berlari. Semua itu hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi.

Perlahan, tangannya beralih menutup kedua matanya. Berusaha menyimpan sosok dia yang begitu hidup dan nyata dalam memorinya.

Sakura baik-baik saja. _Dia tergeletak tak berdaya_. Wajahnya merona dan gembira. _Darah mengucur di wajahnya_. Suaranya masih menggema. _Kata-kata terakhirnya begitu menyiksa_. Mata hijaunya menyala. _Tubuhnya tak lagi bernyawa!_

 _Ia tidak bisa menghapuskan kematian dari pikirannya!_

Mata birunya terbuka seketika. Gelombang kepanikan kembali merajai pikirannya. Tidak bisa! Betul-betul tidak bisa! Demi Tuhan, ia betul-betul tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya! Jantungnya seakan hanya terisi debar, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Pikirannya tak lagi terasa benar. Setiap kali ia menutup mata, Sakura meregang nyawa.

 _Ia gagal menyelamatkan Sakura._

Naruto berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum kian terjerat. Langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga belingsatan. Ia tampak seperti orang kesetanan. Ia tidak boleh tetap di sini. Ia harus angkat kaki. Pergi!

Tapi, tapi, tapi, kemana ia harus pergi? Ia tak sanggup lagi kembali! Ia tak ingin pulang pada rasa sepi. Ia tidak ingin pulang pada perasaan yang sudah tidak ada bentuknya lagi. Mimpinya selalu mengkhianati. Pikirannya bisa makin tak terkendali. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Matanya menatap jendela kamar Sakura sekali lagi.

 _Ia sadar bahwa itu tak boleh lagi._

Naruto mencengkram erat dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Udara di sekitarnya kian menyakiti. Ia merasa harus berlari.

Ia tak akan pulang malam ini.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Sorry for the delay!  
I thought I would be able to update by Saturday, but I guess it is very typical of me to have something on my way. LMAO. I blame the delay on Sasuke. Why? bcs I swear to God, it is SO hard to write him, ugh. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate him (Tad bit of disliking, perhaps. But definitely not hating). Writing Sasuke is really, really exhausting for me. I can't bring my mind to imagine what should I do with his character. _Meh_. I guess I simply don't have any morale connection with Sasuke. So yeah, I'm trying my best. Though the SS scene is still lack of some feeling. But, hey, this is a NS fic. What did ya expect? LOL.  
Btw, I also got to admit that this is the first time I write a panic attack. Somehow it is kinda hard to deliver the message. It's in my head but I have some difficulty to put it into words. So I apologize if its not strong enough to shown the anxiety attack. However, I hope you still catch the point that Naruto's breakdown was mainly caused by his PTSD (bcs IMHO, Naruto is kind of always anticipate SS as an inevitable. Whilst here I want to emphasize that things that tear him apart is the fact that he can't control his feeling when he's apart from Sakura).

Dear lord, I'm rambling. Sorry for that.  
ANYWAY, thanks for the comments! I love you guys sm! Thank you for not letting this works become a flops, I am so touched. I'm trying to do my best to make this story worthy of your supports. Start from this chapter, not everything gonna be sweet anymore. There will be bumps and pricks, but I hope you guys will stay with me until the end of the ride. It maybe raining but there's a rainbow above, I promise! :"D

 **update** :  
(1) I decided to used _Sensei_ for addressing Kakashi! Thanks for your help!  
(2) I'm adding the archive warning.

Review and Concrits are highly appreciated, as always. See you guys hopefully next week!

v

v

v


	3. Chapter 3

**Archive Warnings** applied. See end of **the** **first chapter** to see the **warnings**.  
This chapter is mainly from Naruto's side.

 **ENJOY**! ;)

* * *

 **Against All Odds**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2017

 **Pairing** : NaruSaku

* * *

 _[48 jam sebelumnya]_

 **N** aruto terbangun di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah matahari sudah bersinar terang. Cahaya pagi telah menembus masuk melalui jendela yang tak ditutupnya semalaman.

Hal kedua yang disadarinya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut begitu hebat. Tenggorokannya seakan baru saja menelan kawat. Dengusan napasnya membawa aroma pekat. Ada rasa tidak nyaman yang menyeruak sampai ke langit-langit mulutnya, membuat ia kesulitan menemukan suaranya.

Hal ketiga yang disadarinya adalah sebotol _whisky_ yang kini sudah tandas isinya, tergeletak di ujung meja. Seketika ia jadi mengerang. Kini, jelas sudah mengapa ia tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam tadi. Sungguh keputusan yang benar-benar riskan. Ia tak seharusnya menghabiskan salah satu peninggalan ayahnya dalam satu malam penuh kekalutan.

Pada akhirnya, sang pemuda hanya dapat menghela napas dalam-dalam. Menikmati pening di kepala, sembari menanti pikirannya kembali dari dunia mimpi. Pagi ini, ia sama sekali tak ingat apa bunga tidurnya. Dan sungguh ia jadi bersyukur karenanya. Jatuh tertidur tanpa mimpi adalah hal yang begitu dinantikannya.

Bagaimana tidak, ketika mimpimu hanya serupa jeritan, cipratan darah, dan kubangan kematian, satu-satunya hal yang kau inginkan hanyalah mengenyahkannya. Meski ia merutuki akibatnya, tapi ia harus berterima kasih pada alkohol yang semalam ditenggaknya. Kenyataannya, minuman itu mampu membuatnya tak merasakan apa-apa. Membuatnya lupa.

Jujur mabuk-mabukan bukan gayanya. Di rumah bekas kediaman hokage keempat yang kini ditempatinya, memang terdapat _stash_ tempat menyimpan botol-botol minuman mahal bingkisan rekanan. Selama ini _stash_ itu hanya berfungsi sebagai hiasan. Semua botolnya masih tersegel rapat, pertanda pemiliknya belum sempat mencicipi isinya. Sementara Naruto sendiri tidak gemar mengkonsumsi minuman semacam itu sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai rasa yang ditinggalkan oleh alkohol saat meluncur di kerongkongannya.

Tapi apa boleh dikata. Jika sebotol _whisky_ adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan jeritan, darah, dan kematian dari malamnya, maka dengan sukarela ia akan menandaskannya.

 _Ia menenggaknya karena itulah satu-satunya cara membunuh mimpi buruknya. Melumpuhkan perasaannya kepada dia hanyalah bonus semata._

Dia. Sakura.

Ah, betapa ia ingin melupakan bahwa ada cara yang lebih sederhana untuk menyudahi mimpi buruknya. Ia ingin melupakan bahwa pusaran kesedihannya akan menguar begitu saja jika ia bersama Sakura.

Ia tidak minum karena rasa rindu. Rindu pada Sakura yang begitu dekat dengannya, tapi di saat yang bersamaan begitu jauh terasa. Sakura yang entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak lihat sosoknya. Bukan karena tak bisa, tapi karena ia tak mampu menatapnya. Ia tak punya lagi keberanian untuk menemuinya. Tidak lagi, setelah ia memberikan kesempatan bagi perasaannya untuk makin berharap. Membiarkan perasaan dalam dadanya kian meluap.

Ia tidak minum karena rasa candu. Candu pada sentuhannya yang seakan mampu melenyapkan pilu. Tubuh mereka yang sempat tunggal sungguh berakibat fatal. Ia telah membiarkan tubuhnya mendekap dia begitu erat. Ia begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang lebih dari sahabat. Ia tak bisa lagi menafikan diri bahwa sentuhannya adalah jerat.

Ia tidak minum karena rasa cinta. Cinta pada Sakura yang terus dipendamnya sekian lama. Perasaan yang tidak boleh diakuinya sekalipun rasa itu telah sesak menjejali dadanya. Perasaan yang tidak boleh ia nyatakan, karena pernyataan hanya akan berujung kehilangan. Karena hubungan Naruto dan Sakura hanyalah sebatas teman.

 _Ia minum hanya karena ingin menyudahi mimpi buruknya, dan bukan perasaannya. Setidaknya hal itulah yang ingin dipercayainya._

Karena seharusnya hal terkait perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Ada yang sejak dulu telah mengisi hati Sakura, dan Naruto sudah lebih dari sekedar memahaminya. Hati Sakura bukan untuk ia, tapi untuk seorang teman lainnya. Seorang teman, yang meski masih setia di perantauan, tapi tetap dinantikan dia dengan sabar. Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan tentang perasaannya, tapi ia mengetahui segalanya. Sebagaimana Naruto mencintai Sakura, seperti itu pula Sakura mencintai teman mereka. Cinta mereka memang memiliki kemiripan, tapi tak saling bersahutan.

Akan tetapi, kejadian di Hoshizora bagaikan tamparan. Membuatnya teringat akan hal-hal yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan. Sentuhannya, kata-kata lembutnya, aroma tubuhnya. Semua itu tidak akan bisa ia miliki selamanya. Karena pada kenyataannya perasaan sang gadis bukan untuknya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa memilikinya, sekalipun ia benar mencintai dia.

 _Naruto tak mampu lagi menatap Sakura tanpa terbayang betapa hidupnya akan sempurna jika dia bisa mencintainya._

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Pikirannya benar-benar makin tak bisa dipercaya. Jika bukan tentang kematian, maka akan berujung memikirkan kisah sedihnya yang sudah serupa roman picisan. Setengah hati, ia perlahan bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Menenggelamkan diri dalam pancuran _shower_ dingin untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Ia tak boleh lagi menyimpan perasaan.

•••

 _[45 jam sebelumnya]_

 **S** iang hari telah menculik paginya yang sepi. Menculiknya dari sendiri, meski tetap berakhir pada keramaian yang sunyi. Di bawah langit biru yang menggantung, ia justru terjebak dalam suasana berkabung. Pemakaman Konoha, di sinilah ia berdiri sekarang. Dikelilingi oleh barisan batu nisan dan pengunjungnya yang lebih banyak diam.

Hari ini, pemakaman itu memang lebih ramai dari biasanya. Para peziarah berkumpul di blok makam milik keluarga Hyuga. Kerumunan kecil yang terdiri atas keluarga, kerabat, teman dekat, semua tampak hadir di sana. Kesemuanya memenuhi undangan kebaktian untuk mengenang satu tahun kematian Neji Hyuga yang tewas di medang perang.

Naruto termasuk salah satu yang diundang. Sekitar dua minggu lalu, undangannya datang bersama dengan pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Dan ia telah berjanji untuk menghadirinya. Betapapun ia tidak menyukai mengingat kematian, betapapun ia tak nyaman dengan pemakaman, ia akhirnya tetap datang.

Ia menghormati Neji sebagai salah satu teman dekatnya. Sahabat yang bertarung dan berjuang bersamanya. Sahabat yang begitu mengasihinya, bahkan rela mati untuknya. Neji telah tiada, dan ia hanya dapat menatap batu nisannya. Satu tahun sudah jasadnya terbaring di sana, tapi tidak ada seharipun berlalu tanpa ia menyesali kematiannya.

 _Neji yang meregang nyawa di hadapannya, karena melindunginya._

Napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. Buru-buru diusap dada kirinya, menyudahi rasa menusuk yang tiba-tiba saja terasa. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mengingat tentang Neji memang rawan mengundang gelombang kepanikan. Tapi ia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali di depan banyak orang. Ia harus terlihat tegar. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah dinobatkan sebagai simbol dari kekuatan.

"Naruto- _kun_."

Belum sempat Naruto menghalau seluruh kabut di kepalanya, sebuah suara lembut nan familier terdengar memanggilnya. Naruto lantas tersadar, buru-buru melempar senyum pada sosok yang ditemuinya.

"Hinata."

"Kau masih di sini?" Hinata balas tersenyum kepadanya. "Kebaktiannya sudah selesai dari tadi..."

"Yah..." Mata biru milik Naruto beralih melihat sekeliling, mendapati kerumunan yang kini melangkah pergi. "Kupikir, aku masih ingin mengingat Neji sedikit lebih lama lagi." sang pemuda beralih kembali pada gadis di hadapannya. "Hei, kau sendiri masih di sini."

"Aku masih menunggu ayah selesai menyapa beberapa tamu undangan." Jawab Hinata menunjuk ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuga, yang berdiri tak begitu jauh dari mereka. Sang petinggi Hyuga itu tampak sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalinya. "Beliau tak sempat menyapa seluruh tamunya di awal acara."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, tapi aku juga..." Hinata buru-buru melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku juga tidak sempat menyapamu sebelum kebaktian. Aku baru sempat sekarang. Maafkan aku, Naruto."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Hinata." Sang pemuda jabrik kuning itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu salahku, aku yang tadi datang terlambat."

Naruto memang baru datang ditengah-tengah acara. Setelah paginya dihabiskan untuk merutuki diri sendiri, ia butuh waktu cukup lama sampai dapat berfungsi seperti manusia normal kembali. Bahkan setelah satu sesi _shower_ lama dan dua buah aspirin, ia masih dapat merasakan sedikit pening di balik dahinya. Tapi, paling tidak, ia sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_ , yang penting kau datang." Jawab Hinata perlahan. Matanya teralih menatap batu nisan di hadapannya. "Neji- _niisan..._ dia pasti sangat menghargainya."

Naruto tertunduk sejenak, sebelum kemudian turut menatap nisannya.

"Dia pasti sudah tenang di sana." Hinata menambahkan

"Ya..." Sang pemuda hanya dapat mengangguk singkat. "Tentu saja."

"Uzumaki- _san_."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi Naruto dan Hinata. Dari arah suara tersebut dilancarkan, terlihat Hiashi Hyuga berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu kemari. Kami sangat menghargainya." sapa sang kepala Klan Hyuga itu, sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami sang tamu.

"Kumohon, Hyuga- _sama_ , panggil saya Naruto saja." Jawab Naruto sembari menerima jabatan tangannya. "Uzumaki- _san_ terdengar seperti ibu saya."

"Tentu, tentu." Hiashi menganggut mendengarnya. "Tapi hanya jika kau pun memanggilku Paman, eh, Naruto?"

Pemuda itu jadi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baik, Paman."

"Terdengar lebih baik." Pria yang lebih tua itu balas tersenyum singkat. "Oh ya, apa Hinata sudah mengajakmu untuk bergabung dengan kami selepas ini?"

Belum sempat Naruto merespon pertanyaannya, Hinata lebih dulu menjawab untuknya. "Belum, ayah. Kami belum sempat ngobrol banyak."

"Ah begitu," Hiashi mengangguk, lantas beralih pada sang pemuda. "Jadi begini, Naruto. Selepas ini aku berencana mengajakmu untuk makan siang bersama-sama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot, Paman―"

"Tidak repot, kok! Hanya makan siang saja di rumah kami. Tidak ada yang istimewa." sahut sang lelaki Hyuga. "Kebetulan... ada beberapa hal juga yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh tanya, tapi Hinata balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang hampir sama. Tampaknya gadis itu juga tak mengetahui apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya. Sang pemuda lantas menjadi penasaran karenanya.

"Tapi jika kau ada urusan lainnya, tentu aku mengerti." Lanjut Hiashi kemudian. "Pasti kau cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Sebenarnya tidak kok, Paman." Jawab Naruto. "Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kehadiranku mengganggu."

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kau adalah pahlawan desa ini. Kau akan selalu diterima di keluarga kami." Balas Hiashi meyakinkan sang pemuda. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau ikut dengan kami?"

Naruto pun tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

•••

 _[43 jam sebelumnya]_

 **K** ediaman Hiashi Hyuga tidak seperti yang Naruto bayangkan. Pada awalnya, sang pemuda memperkirakan kediaman seorang petinggi Hyuga akan lebih etnik. Mungkin juga ia memperkirakan suatu yang lebih ortodoks. Tapi sebaliknya, aura rumah ini terasa begitu hangat. Kesemuanya menunjukkan sisi kekeluargaan yang bersahaja. Beberapa foto anggota keluarga tampak terpajang menghiasi sudut ruangan. Di sinilah Naruto sekarang, berdiri menatap foto keluarga yang terdiri dari Hiashi, Hinata kecil, dan seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenalinya sedang menggendong bayi.

"Melihat sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Hiashi sembari memasuki ruangan, kini sang pria tampak mengenakan kimono dengan _crest_ Hyuga di bagian kirinya. Lepas makan siang tadi, Hiashi memang meminta waktu untuk berganti pakaian sejenak. Sementara Naruto diminta untuk menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Ah, aku hanya melihat-lihat." Jawab Naruto beralih pada sang tuan rumah.

"Itu foto terakhir kami sekeluarga sebelum istriku meninggal." Ujar Hiashi memberi informasi. "Yang digendongnya adalah Hanabi."

Senyum Naruto tampak memudar. "Aku turut berduka."

"Tidak perlu kau khawatirkan, Naruto. Itu udah sangat lama sekali." Sahut sang lelaki sembari duduk di sofa kulitnya. Tangannya menunjuk sofa bermotif sama dihadapannya, memberi gestur agar Naruto mau duduk di sana. Sang pemuda segera menurutinya. "Aku yang sekarang ini hanya ingin mendedikasikan diri pada Klan Hyuga, dan tentu membesarkan putri-putriku."

"Aku yakin Hinata dan Hanabi pasti bangga memiliki ayah seperti paman." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

"Kuharap begitu..." Hiashi meresponnya dengan nada melirih. "Aku yang dahulu... adalah ayah yang begitu ketat pada anak gadisku. Kupikir pasti mereka masih sedikit menyimpan dendam padaku."

"Tapi aku berusaha untuk mengubahnya. Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia." Pria berambut panjang itu kemudian menatap Naruto saksama. "Sebenarnya Naruto, ini sedikit banyak berkaitan dengan hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa berkomentar. Menunggu Hiashi menerangkan lebih lanjut apa maksud perkataannya.

"Tentang Hinata." Hiashi kemudian memulai ucapannya. "Dia memang putri yang kusayangi, tapi dia juga _shoukei_ klan Hyuga. Hal terkait masa depan dan jodohnya adalah sesuatu yang patut kami persiapkan sejak dini."

"Akhir-akhir ini, penasihat klan kami mendesakku untuk segera menjodohkan Hinata." Mata sang Hyuga itu tidak lepas dari sosok pemuda jabrik kuning dihadapannya. "Dan mereka berpikiran, bahwa tidak ada yang lebih pantas bersanding dengannya selain sang Pahlawan Konoha yang tidak lain adalah kau, Naruto."

Sang pemuda sontak tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kaget dari wajahnya.

"Kau... memintaku menikahi Hinata?"

"Tentu tidak secepat itu, Naruto." Tandas Hiashi dengan segera. "Kalian masih sangat muda. Apalagi pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang begitu sakral, tentu tidak semudah itu untuk dapat dilaksanakan. Tapi kami rasa, melakukan perjodohan adalah langkah awal yang tepat."

"Klan kami berpendapat bahwa dengan darah Minato Namikaze sang hokage keempat dan Kushina Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam dirimu, tentu akan menjadi sebuah kebanggaan bagi Hyuga jika kau mau menerima perjodohan ini."

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya mendengar hal tersebut.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau sekarang mungkin berpikiran kalau hal ini sangat picik, Naruto. Mungkin kau berpikiran ini hanya persoalan politik dan harga diri." Hiashi melanjutkan kalimatnya seakan mengetahui isi hati Naruto. "Tapi jujur, dari dasar hatiku, aku bersyukur calon yang mereka pilihkan untuk Hinata adalah kau."

"Karena terlepas dari asal-usulmu, terlepas dari mantel pahlawanmu..." Sang lelaki itu menatap Naruto sekali lagi. "Aku memandangmu sebagai pria yang baik. Aku melihatmu bertarung di medan perang, oleh karenanya aku mengerti bahwa kau adalah shinobi yang kuat. Karena kau mengasihi kawanmu dan mengampuni musuhmu." Lanjutnya. "Kau mampu menggerakkan hati semua orang dengan kebaikanmu. Dan, kami semua lebih dari menghormatimu."

"Sungguh, tidak ada satu pun ayah yang tidak bahagia jika bisa melihat putrinya bisa menikah dengan lelaki sepertimu." Hiashi lantas tersenyum kepadanya. "Karena aku yakin Hinata pasti akan bahagia bersamamu."

Di situlah kemudian Hiashi menuntaskan ceritanya. Meninggalkan Naruto sebagai pemegang peran tunggal untuk menyikapi permintaannya. Tetapi sang pemuda kini justru terbungkam. Semua ucapan sang Hyuga masih terasa menyentaknya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana meresponnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus berkata-kata sekarang. Terlalu banyak yang bergerumul dalam kepalanya.

Tapi dari sekian banyak yang mengisi pikirannya, sebuah suara kecil terasa begitu keras bergema dalam benaknya.

" _Hinata-_ sama _bahkan sampai ingin mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu Naruto..._ "

Bahwa bisa jadi perjodohan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk dapat membayar hutang budi pada Neji yang mati untuknya. Bagaimana pun, Neji tidak hanya mati karena melindunginya, tapi juga melindungi Hinata. Menikahi Hinata, barangkali adalah hal baik terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan. Satu-satunya penghormatan tertinggi yang bisa ia perbuat. Bahwa bisa jadi perjodohan ini adalah jalan baginya menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya.

Tak lama, suara kecil lain terdengar lebih keras dalam benaknya.

 _Perjodohan ini bisa jadi cara ia melupakan cintanya pada Sakura._

•••

 _[24 jam sebelumnya]_

" **K** au bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melakukannya dengan benar, Naruto." Kakashi Hatake, sang Hokage keenam, duduk disebelah muridnya sembari melayangkan pandang pada pekerjaan si pemuda. Semuanya berserakan, benar-benar berantakan. "Pikiranmu sama sekali tidak di sini."

Teguran dari sang mentor membuat Naruto tersentak. Lamunannya, yang entah sudah berlangsung berapa lama, buyar seketika. Sadar diperhatikan sang guru, ia lantas menegakkan posisi duduknya. Berusaha mati-matian mengembalikan fokusnya pada gulungan-gulungan kertas yang tadinya tengah dipelajarinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi- _sensei_." Jawabnya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai dokumen macam ini..." ujar Kakashi setengah memaklumi. "Tapi semua ini penting jika kau memang ingin jadi Hokage nantinya, kau mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti." Jawabnya kembali.

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu membuat Kakashi memperhatikan Naruto lebih saksama. Ialah yang tadinya menugaskan Naruto untuk mempelajari dokumen-dokumen desa. Kesemuanya berisi mengenai pemerintahan dan diplomasi. Sebagaimana diamanatkan oleh para penasihat desa, sudah dua bulan terakhir keduanya rutin melakukan sesi ini. Tujuannya sederhana, mempersiapkan sang pahlawan desa agar lebih cakap sebelum dilantik sebagai hokage selanjutnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, titel Hokage tidak melulu memimpin pertarungan dan adu strategi, tapi juga harus siap bergelut dengan politik, hukum, dan ekonomi.

Tetapi hari ini, Kakashi merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sore ini Naruto datang ke kantornya dalam keadaan berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, rambutnya acak-acakan. Dan benar saja, ketika sesi berjalan, Kakashi sama sekali tidak melihat adanya konsentrasi pada sosoknya. Bahkan sekarang ini, selang lima menit dari tegurannya tadi, Naruto sudah tampak kehilangan fokusnya lagi.

Sang Hokage lantas menghela napas sejenak, kemudian tangannya teralih menutup gulungan kertas yang dipegang Naruto.

" _Sensei_?" Naruto menatap Kakashi penuh tanya.

"Kurasa sesi kali ini sudah tidak akan efektif lagi." ujar sang pria dengan nada memutuskan, lantas beralih pada topik yang penting dibicarakan. "dan, kurasa juga ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Aku?" tanya sang pemuda. "Tidak, _sensei_ , aku baik-baik saja."

Kakashi tidak meresponnya dengan kata-kata. Dalam diam, sang hokage hanya menatap Naruto kian tajam.

"Oke, memang sedang ada yang kupikirkan." Ujar Naruto dengan nada setengah mengalah. Ada kalanya tatapan _sensei_ -nya ini sanggup membuat ia keder juga. "Kemarin... aku memenuhi undangan kebaktian keluarga Hyuga," Naruto memberikan sedikit jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "kemudian Hiashi Hyuga mengajakku berbicara."

"Ah..." sang pria tampak sedikit menganggut, seakan mengetahui arah pembicaraan mereka. "Jadi, dia sudah membicarakan terkait dengan perjodohan itu denganmu?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Mata birunya kontan membulat, bergegas menatap Kakashi penuh selidik. "Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku!"

"Itu di luar kewenanganku untuk memberitahumu." Kakashi menegaskan dengan nada tenang. "Dengar, Naruto. Hyuga saat ini adalah klan terkuat di desa kita. Segala suatu yang berkaitan dengan kelangsungan mereka sedikit banyak pun akan jadi urusan desa."

Penjelasan itu hanya membuat Naruto makin terkesiap.

"Jadi memang semuanya murni politik?" desaknya.

"Bagi petinggi Hyuga dan petinggi Konoha? Mungkin saja." Kakashi memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu sejujur-jujurnya, tidak ada gunanya menutupi apapun dari Naruto. Namun sebelum ia menjawabnya, buru-buru Kakashi melanjutkan. "Tapi bagi Hiashi Hyuga? Kurasa tidak."

"Aku tahu persis bahwa dia menghormatimu, Naruto. Dari caranya membicarakanmu, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa politik bukan motif utama Hiashi mendukung perjodohan ini." lanjut Kakashi. "Terlebih... kau sendiri pasti tahu kalau Hinata menyimpan rasa padamu."

Sang pemuda jabrik kuning itu merasa tenggorokannya menjadi sedikit lebih kering sekarang.

"Ya..." Naruto menjawab seadanya. "Beliau mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama."

"Dia tidak berbohong Naruto, jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui." Ujar Kakashi deduktif. Pembicaraan mereka bisa saja berakhir di sana, namun memperhatikan gurat wajah Naruto yang kian kelam, dia jadi tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya lebih dalam. "Jadi kuanggap kau akan menolak perjodohannya?"

Sang pemuda jabrik kuning itu jadi sedikit tertunduk. Pandangan matanya jatuh ke lantai tanpa memberikan fokusnya pada apapun.

"Tidak..." jawabnya perlahan. "Maksudku, aku tidak tahu."

Keabsenan respon dari _sensei_ -nya secara tak langsung mendesak ia untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kupikir, perjodohan ini jadi... cukup rasional." Naruto memulai penjelasannya. "Klan Hyuga berpendapat bahwa perjodohan kami potensial menghasilkan aset luar biasa bagi desa, seorang berdarah campuran Uzumaki dan Hyuga. Dengan asumsi bahwa segala suatu tentang klan Hyuga akan berpengaruh pada desa, maka kurasa perjodohan ini merupakan hal yang akan sangat menguntungkan."

Kakashi jadi meninggikan alisnya heran, jawaban muridnya ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang semenit tadi kesal jika perjodohan ini politik semata?"

"Aku bukannya kesal, _sensei_. Aku hanya..." Naruto tampak sedikit kesulitan mencari kata yang tepat untuk bisa menggambarkan apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam benaknya. "...kurasa aku jadi menyadari bahwa menikahi Hinata adalah sesuatu yang logis untuk dilakukan."

"Kau ingin menikah karena itu _logis_ untuk dilakukan?" Pria itu mengulangi pernyataan sang pemuda, setengah tak percaya.

"Ini bukan pendapatku, _sensei_!" Naruto seketika defensif. "Tapi pendapat kalian sendiri, para petinggi desa dan Klan Hyuga!"

"Dan itulah sebabnya mengapa kau tidak berkewajiban untuk menerima perjodohan ini." Tukas Kakashi. "Pendapat itu adalah yang terbaik menurut orang lain, dan bukan dari pemikiranmu sendiri."

Kedua lelaki itu saling bertatapan dalam diam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

"Satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan adalah Hinata, gadis yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukku, akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menambatkan perasaannya kepadaku." Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat setegas mungkin. "dan aku tetap cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkan kesempatan menikahi gadis yang mencintaiku."

Jika orang lain yang mendengarnya, mungkin alasan Naruto akan terdengar begitu solid dan tak terbantahkan. Akan tetapi, Kakashi bukan orang lain. Kakashi benar-benar mengenal Naruto, hingga dia dapat dengan mudah menyadari bahwa ada begitu banyak makna yang tersirat dari kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang langsung membuat jelas segala sikap janggal sang pemuda.

"Bukan." Bantah Kakashi. "Kau sedang memikirkan hutang nyawamu pada keluarga Hyuga..." lantas disisipkan kalimat selanjutnya. "dan rupanya, seorang gadis lainnya."

Naruto rasanya ingin tertawa sekarang, menertawakan kebodohannya. Sejenak tadi, ia melupakan fakta bahwa pria ini adalah seorang jenius yang tak bisa dibohonginya. Gurunya terlalu pandai untuk dapat terjebak dalam paradoks yang diciptakannya. Atau barangkali ia sendirilah yang terlalu bodoh karena ingin mempercayainya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Tidak ada 'gadis lain' dalam konteks ini." Balas sang pemuda perlahan.

"Kau bilang 'menikahi gadis yang mencintaiku'." Sahutnya kemudian. "Lantas bagaimana dengan gadis yang kau cintai?"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada gadis―"

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, Naruto." Potong Kakashi segera. "Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu ada seorang gadis yang kau―"

"―Kalaupun ada!" Naruto balas memotong perkataan Kakashi. "Hal ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia!" lanjutnya. "Dan, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku, _sensei_. Kurasa hal ini juga tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, jadi kau tidak berhak untuk mendikteku. Aku bebas menentukan segala keputusanku."

Detik berikutnya, Naruto langsung menyesali kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menyadari bahwa nada bicaranya kelewat tinggi. Tapi, sungguh, ia sudah tak punya tenaga untuk berdebat lagi. Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri. Pemuda itu sedang berusaha menyingkirkan egonya untuk meminta maaf, ketika lelaki yang lebih tua itu duluan berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu atau memaksamu menerima perjodohan ini, Naruto. Itu semua terserah padamu." Ujar Kakashi masih dengan nada kelewat tenang. Membuat Naruto makin merasa bersalah sekarang. "Tapi aku peduli padamu. Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinan sebelum mengambil keputusan."

"Kau harus mempertimbangkan hal yang tak kalah penting." lanjutnya. "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, jika akhirnya kau memilih menikahi Hinata, sanggupkah kau membalas perasaannya?"

Pemuda jabrik kuning itu jadi termenung. Ia tak tahu jawabanya.

"Karena jika tidak, itu berarti kau bertindak tidak adil. Bukan hanya pada dirimu sendiri, tapi juga pada gadis yang kau nikahi."

Usai menuntaskan kalimatnya, mata Kakashi dapat menangkap Naruto membenamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu, terlepas dari apa yang telah dilampauinya, kini tampak masih begitu muda dan rapuh. Seketika dia jadi menyimpan rasa iba. Lelaki itu jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sang pemuda, hingga ia begitu siap merelakan kebahagiaannya demi sebuah keteraturan.

"Naruto, lakukanlah apapun yang menurutmu baik untuk dilakukan." Sang mentor menepuk bahu muridnya. "Tapi jangan korbankan kebahagiaanmu. Karena pada akhirnya tidak ada yang lebih bertanggungjawab terhadap kebahagianmu selain dirimu sendiri."

Kakashi mengeratkan genggamannya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Naruto."

Mata biru sang pemuda itu terangkat, menatap mentornya penuh keraguan. Pada awalnya, terlintas keinginan mengutarakan gundah hatinya. Ia jadi ingin mengaku pada gurunya, bahwa bukan hanya perjodohan ini yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bahwa ia merasa ada yang salah dalam dirinya, dalam hidupnya. Dan ia tak mampu memperbaikinya. Tapi pening konstan di kepalanya kini lebih dulu menginterupsinya. Menuntut segala pembicaraan yang menyesakkan hati ini dituntaskan sekarang.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya ingin pulang.

"Aku mengerti, _sensei_."

•••

 _[2 jam sebelumnya]_

 **T** erkadang, jatuh tertidur terasa seperti terjatuh dari bibir jurang. Ia tidak pernah tahu ke mana gravitasi akan membawanya. Sedetik pertama ia serasa melayang, detik berikutnya rasa ngeri kian nyalang. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak pernah tahu akan berakhir di mana. Bisa jadi di dunia, bisa jadi di neraka. Dan pada malam seperti inilah di mana ia berakhir di neraka. Malam di mana ia terpaksa menyerah pada rasa lelah, hingga mimpi buruk tak kuasa ia cegah.

 _Jika neraka jahanam itu benar ada, mungkin perang inilah tempatnya._

Mari masuki cerita ini―masuki dinginnya udara yang mengerat sendi, gelapnya matahari yang tak bersinar lagi, ratapan dari mereka yang nyaris mati, kacau karena segalanya sudah habis terlalap api. Ia berdiri di antara lautan manusia yang meregang nyawa dan menanti ajalnya. Rasa ngeri seketika menyeruak. Matanya membelalak, napasnya terasa begitu sesak. Semua sudah tidak ada lagi―harapan, pahlawan, tekad api, _shinobi_ ―

 _Semua sudah mati._

Di tengah jantung peperangan di mana neraka itu sendiri diciptakan, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Tubuh-tubuh mereka seakan tergeletak dalam sebuah komposisi, di mana ia kemudian jadi menyadari bahwa kesemua sosok itu ternyata tak asing lagi. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gaara, Lee, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Neji. Keadaan mendadak sunyi. Ratapan mereka kini tak terdengar lagi. Mereka semua sudah tak bernapas lagi.

 _Mereka semua sudah mati._

Seketika pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang. Ia mencoba bergerak, melangkah dengan mata yang kian memerah. Namun duka nestapa yang nahas terus saja menghempas. **(1)** Sosok baru bermunculan di sepanjang jalan yang diarunginya. Iruka, Kiba, Chouji, Bee, Yamato, Shizune, Tsunade. Nama-nama mayat itu kian bertambah. Darah mereka kian tertumpah. Kakinya makin sulit untuk melangkah.

Pikirannya makin mengawang, sejurus dengan kengeriannya yang kian menjerang. Ini semua adalah kebohongan. Ia mencengkram kepalanya erat. Ini tidak terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ini hanya ilusi. Ia tak boleh terus tenggelam. Ini bukan kenyataan.

 _Ini bukan kenyataan! Ini bukan kenyataan! Ini bukan―_

" _N-na..ruto..._ "

Ia tiba-tiba mendengar bisikannya. Bisikan yang lemah seperti ratapan yang sendu, seperti tangisan, merintih seperti terluka begitu dalam. Sebuah bisikan yang suaranya begitu familier di telinga. Seberkas harapan muncul bersama dengan suaranya. Suara dari Haruno Sakura.

Dia tidak mati.

 _DiatidakmatiDiatidakmatiDiatidakmati―_

Seketika mata birunya menangkap sosok dia, tergolek lemah di atas debu peperangan. Kakinya segera berlari ke arah dia, bergerak untuk dapat menyelamatkannya. Tetapi bisikan itu tak terdengar lagi. Kulitnya pucat pasi. Darah mengucur deras dari dahi. Ia sontak bergidik ngeri. _Sakura tidak boleh mati!_ Tangannya terulur untuk mencari denyut nadi.

 _TAP!_

Tangan dia seketika mencengkram pergelangan tangan ia. Bola mata hijaunya tiba-tiba terbuka. Bisikan itu kembali terdengar dari bibirnya.

"K-kau harusnya... bisa... menyelamatkan kami..." bisikannya menumpahkan jutaan elegi. "K-kenapa kau... tidak berusaha lebih keras?" **(2)**

Selepas bisikan itu, dari hidungnya mengucur darah. Genggamannya melemah.

"Tidak..." suara ia bergetar. "Sakura..."

Matanya masih terbuka, tapi telah kehilangan nyalanya.

"Tidak, kumohon, Sakura..." Tangannya berlari ke leher kiri sang gadis, tapi denyut itu telah menghilang selamanya. Ia mengguncang tubuhnya, namun semua tiada guna.

Dia telah kehilangan nyawa.

"Tidak!" Air mata meluncur dari mata birunya. Ia mendekap tubuhnya, sambil terus meratapi namanya. "Sakura!"

" _Sakura!"_

Ia tersentak bangun, meneriakkan nama sang gadis yang baru saja meninggalkannya. _Sakura sudah mati._ Keringat mengucur deras disekujur tubuhnya. _Sakura sudah mati._ Ia kembali terbangun di atas sofa miliknya, namun kesadarannya sama sekali belum kembali dari dunia mimpi. _Sakura sudah mati._ Ia tidak bisa terus di sini!

Kakinya segera berdiri, membawanya berlari. Pergi.

Ia tidak peduli seperti apa penampilannya saat ini. Ia sudah tidak mampu berpikir jernih lagi. Di malam hari di mana keadaan sudah sunyi, kakinya terus berlari. Sekalipun ia menabrak dan tersandung berkali-kali. Ia tetap berlari.

Ia harus memastikan bahwa Sakura benar tidak mati.

•••

 _Kenyataannya, dia lebih dari sekedar hidup. Dia bahkan tampak menikmati hidupnya dengan lelaki yang dikasihinya. Lelaki yang baru saja kembali dari perantauan, hanya untuk menemui dia._

 **D** i balik dinding beku, tubuhnya merosot terpaku. Jantungnya masih berpacu memalu tulang rusuknya, kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut tak terelakkan. Tangannya makin erat memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghentikan akal sehatnya dari berlari. Menghentikan mimpi.

 _Tapi setiap kali ia menutup mata, Sakura meregang nyawa._

Pemuda itu tampak kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setiap inci dari tubuhnya begitu ingin mendekap Sakura. _Tapi ia bukan siapa-siapa dibandingkan tamunya_. Ia harus segera pergi dari sana. Lantas ia bergegas menuruni anak tangga. _Tapi ia tidak tahu harus ke mana_. Ia tidak mungkin pulang kepada kamarnya, kepada kasurnya, kepada mimpinya. Ia tidak mampu lagi pulang pada perasaan yang sudah tidak ada bentuknya.

Ia berbelok kiri menuju kediaman Hyuga.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Additional Disclaimer**

 **(1)** : This sentence was taken from Seno Gumira Ajidarma's cerpen titled _Jezebel_ (1999).  
 **(2)** : This was a reference to Tony Stark's vision on _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ (2015).

 _All rights reserved_.

 **Author's Note** :

Holy shiz this took longer than what I was expected. Not to mention it's barely progressing, WHY.  
Kutahu emang endingnya ga _progress,_ maapkeun ya! D": (there, I'm talking in bahasa, lol). I was about to add another scene prior to ending this chapter, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, jatuhnya bakal kepanjangan (ini aja udah panjang beud elah, ku ampe edit-edit beberapa description). Not to mention bakal agak ga match sama feels yang mau ditunjukkan dari chapter ini. JADI, kuputuskan kupotong untuk chapter berikutnya aja yah, hehe. _Sing sabar yo gaes!_ ;D  
ANYWAY, I should probably ask for forgiveness karena apparently "see you next week"-nya lah berubah jadi "see you next month". Maapin tulung. Maapin juga kalo story nya bakal semakin angsty dan salty (this is already bad, I KNOW), at least untuk dua-tiga chapter kedepan. But! Don't worry, the update is on its way. I'll update asap! It will end nicely eventually. I promise!

Oh ya, I have to tell that this story does not intended any underage thingy ya. In this story, I estimate the age of Naruto and friends would be about 20 or above (this story taken place post-ninja war, anyway). And, my research indicates that it fits, legal drinking age in Japan is 20 years old. If you guys are so concerned, and saying that no way Naruto would be 20 in this timeline, then I should probably tell you that Japan society basically doesn't actually care for the underage drinking law anyway. Jadi, dibawa shantay aja yha saay~

Please leave some comments, reviews and concrits! Every input are highly appreciated!

v

v

v


	4. Chapter 4

**Archive Warnings** applied. See end of **the** **first chapter** to see the **warnings**.  
 **ENJOY**! ;)

* * *

 **Against All Odds**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2017

 **Pairing** : NaruSaku

* * *

― _dukk!_

 **S** ebuah suara ketukan terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Ketukannya tak terlalu keras, namun cukup untuk membuat Hinata Hyuga terjaga seketika. _Suaranya dari luar jendela_ , pikirnya. Matanya kemudian beralih melirik jam dinding, masih jam satu malam. Siapa yang mendatanginya dini hari seperti ini?

 _Dukk! Dukk!_

Didorong rasa penasaran, sang _kunoichi_ memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan _byakugan_. Hinata kaget bukan main ketika menyadari siapa sosok di balik jendelanya. Buru-buru ia beralih dari kasurnya, lantas menyibak tirai dan membuka jendela dalam satu gerakan.

"Naruto?" Hinata menyapa tamunya kebingungan.

"Hinata..." sahut sang pemuda dengan suara parau. "Kau masih hidup... Syukurlah."

"A-apa?"

"Tidak, maaf, itu tidak benar..." Naruto memijit ujung dahinya, ia nampak kesulitan berkata-kata. "A-aku... tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Maaf. Kenapa semuanya terasa berputar?" Tiba-tiba ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Maaf. Maksudku, kau punya obat sakit kepala? Kumohon. Aku betul-betul membutuhkannya. Kepalaku mau pecah."

Pada titik tersebut Hinata memahami bahwa Naruto tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Ia betul-betul berantakan. Pandangan matanya nanar, perawakannya acak-acakan. Kalimatnya melantur kemana-mana, terlalu banyak kata maaf di sana. Sungguh tidak jelas kepada siapa sebetulnya ia berbicara.

"Naruto, kau meracau." respon Hinata seadanya. "Apakah kau mabuk?"

"Tidak." Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto jadi tertawa kecil. Sekali lagi, jadi menertawakan diri sendiri. Ya, bodoh, kenapa tadi kau bersikeras untuk tidak minum malam ini? "Semuanya akan jauh lebih mudah jika aku mabuk, tapi sayangnya, tidak."

Detik selanjutnya, suaranya jadi bergetar hebat.

"Aku tidak mabuk... dan aku jadi melihatmu meninggal." Tawanya berubah menjadi isak dalam sekejap mata. "Aku melihat kau mati..." Ia tercekat, tenggorokannya bak bersarang kawat. "Bukan hanya kau... Semuanya... Aku melihat kalian semua mati." Ia tak kuasa menghentikan potongan-potongan mimpi yang berkeliaran dalam pikirannya. "Begitu banyak darah berceceran... begitu banyak nyawa hilang... dan a-aku... aku..." Kalimatnya tercekat, napasnya terasa begitu sesak.

"Tidak." Ia menutup mata, tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya. "Tidak. Itu semua tidak nyata, itu tidak nyata. Apa yang salah denganmu? Kendalikan dirimu, Naruto. Kendalikan pikiranmu!"

"Hei, hei, Naruto." Tangan sang gadis dengan segera menggengam pergelangan tangan Naruto. Mencegah cengkraman ia dari menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Tenang. Tidak ada apa-apa, oke? Lihat aku..." Dia mempererat genggamannya, memastikan sang pemuda tak lagi terjebak dalam pikirannya. "Semua baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik saja."

Mata biru Naruto yang sembab itu perlahan terbuka, lantas menaruh fokusnya pada bola mata khas milik keluarga Hyuga. Seketika ia jadi teringat padanya. Teringat pada pemuda yang meregang nyawa tepat di hadapannya.

"Neji... dia sudah meninggal, bukan?" bisiknya perlahan. "Aku gagal menyelamatkannya."

"Oh, Naruto..." kali ini giliran Hinata yang merasa suaranya tercekat. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu."

"Aku tidak berusaha cukup keras... Maafkan aku..." Naruto menggumam sembari menutup matanya sekali lagi. Seketika ia merasa begitu lelah, seluruh kesadarannya seakan siap untuk menyerah. Ia bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar berdiri. Ia tak tahan lagi. "―aaf..."

"Naruto?" Hinata menangkap sesuatu yang janggal, tangannya segera mengguncangkan tubuh sang pemuda. "Naruto, kau baik―"

Panggilan itu kian jauh terdengar, makin tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang buyar. Ia tak lagi sadar.

•••

"― _Kura... mhh..."_

 **G** umaman itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah dengkuran halus. Hinata kemudian dapat menghela napas lega karenanya. Akhirnya pemuda itu tampak sedikit lebih tenang.

"Sepertinya obatnya mulai bekerja, Nona." Jawab gadis berkimono biru muda. Dia adalah Nao, pelayan pribadi Hinata. "Uzumaki- _sama_ seharusnya bisa tidur nyenyak hingga beberapa jam kedepan."

Sang Hyuga mengangguk mengerti. Setelah dia memberanikan diri untuk membawa masuk Naruto ke dalam kamarnya, pemuda itu terus menerus meracau. Meski fisiknya hilang sadar, alam bawah sadarnya sepertinya masih terus menerus bekerja. Hal itu yang kemudian membuatnya segera memanggil Nao. Pelayannya itu, meski tidak punya spesialisasi medis, cukup pandai dalam merawat orang sakit.

"Obat apa yang kau berikan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Obat penenang milik Nona Hanabi... _Alprazolam_." jawabnya. "Saya rasa kondisi Uzumaki- _sama_ hampir mirip dengan kondisi Nona Hanabi setahun lalu."

Hinata kemudian teringat pada kondisi mental adiknya setahun lalu. Adiknya adalah sosok yang begitu kuat, bahkan ada kalanya dia merasa adiknya jauh lebih kuat darinya. Akan tetapi, beberapa bulan selepas perang Hanabi kerap kali terserang gelombang kepanikan dan ketakutan. _Post-traumatic stress disorder_ , begitu dokter mendiagnosa adiknya. Dokter kemudian meresepkan Alprazolam dan terapi rutin bagi Hanabi. Kini, serangan itu sudah tak lagi menyerang adiknya. Namun terlepas dari segalanya, peristiwa itu memberikan dampak besar bagi keluarganya. Sejak itu, ayahnya lebih memperhatikan kedua putrinya. Dan Hinata menyadari, bahwa adik yang dianggapnya kuat pun tidak selamanya bisa kuat. Bahwa kenyataannya, memang depresi bisa menghancurkan siapa saja.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Nao." Sang Hyuga mengiyakan. "Ia... bicara banyak soal kematian tadi. Ia terlihat sangat panik."

"Sejauh ini sepertinya beliau tampak sangat kurang istirahat dan mengalami kelelahan ekstrim." Nao menanggapi singkat.

Sekali lagi, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. "Sepertinya itu saja, Nao. Maaf sudah mengganggumu malam-malam." Ujar Hinata kemudian. "Kau bisa meninggalkan kami."

Nao tampak meragu sejenak. "Nona tidak ingin memindahkan Uzumaki- _sama_ ke kamar lain?" sahutnya hati-hati. "Jika Tuan Besar sampai tahu..."

"Kalau begitu pastikan dia tidak tahu." Tukas Hinata cepat.

Jujur, dia masih sedikit sensitif membicarakan Naruto dan ayahnya dalam satu topik pembicaraan. Dua hari yang lalu, usai mengetahui rencana 'perjodohan' yang disiapkan klan Hyuga untuknya (yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui dari ayahnya sendiri, dia tahu dari salah satu pelayan yang melayani Naruto dan Hiashi tempo hari!), dia mendebat tegas keputusan sang ayah. Kesal bukan main karena ayahnya sudah memutuskan perjodohan itu tanpa persetujuannya. Terlepas dari dia menyimpan perasaan kepada Naruto atau tidak, perjodohan bukanlah jalan yang dia inginkan untuk membina sebuah rumah tangga. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak ingin pernikahannya kelak atas dasar sebuah paksaan.

Dan, _well_ , keputusannya untuk membiarkan Naruto tidur di kamarnya ini memang sedikit kontra dengan argumen yang telah ia kemukakan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ia sendirian, Nao." Lanjut Hinata dengan nada menyesal. "Akan lebih baik jika ada yang memaninya. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau ia terbangun dan panik kembali."

Gadis berkimono itu kemudian mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan nonanya. Dia membungkuk singkat, sebelum kemudian meninggalkan sang nona dan tamunya.

Setelahnya, tinggal mereka berdua dalam kamar tersebut. Perlahan sang gadis menarik kursi dan meletakkannya di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Sembari duduk, mata opal milik Hinata memperhatikan Naruto penuh kekhawatiran. Ia memang sudah tampak jauh lebih baik sekarang. Akan tetapi, tidak sulit untuk membaca air mukanya. Bahwa meski dalam tidurnya, ia tampak tidak beristirahat.

"Nggh... Tidak... K'm'hon..."

Sekali lagi terdengar gumaman dalam tidurnya. Hinata teringat kembali apa yang diracaukan Naruto dan seketika merasa simpati. Pemuda ini telah melalui terlalu banyak pertarungan, telah begitu banyak berkorban. Seluruh hidupnya adalah pengorbanan, semuanya dilakukan atas nama kedamaian. Namun bukankah semua ini jadi ironis? Jika debu peperangan yang berakhir masih belum dapat memberikan sang pahlawan sebuah ketenangan, lantas bagaimana bisa dunia bersorak sorai penuh kemenangan?

 _Ia sungguh tidak pantas menerima semua beban ini_ , pikirnya prihatin. Seandainya ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk meringankan bebannya. Hinata jadi menghela napas. Jemarinya baru saja hendak menyentuh punggung tangannya, ketika―

"...Sakura..."

―sebuah gumaman lain menyadarkannya.

"...K'm'hon, aku m'mb'tuhkanmu."

 _Jika memang kebahagiaan Naruto hanya ada pada Sakura, bagaimana mungkin Hinata sampai hati untuk merenggutnya?_

•••

 **B** iasanya, kafeteria Rumah Sakit Konoha bukanlah tempat yang Sakura pilih untuk mengerjakan laporan hariannya. Di antara banyak orang lalu lalang, makan-minum, bercerita, dan―kadang kala―menangis, tentu cukup sulit berkonsentrasi di tempat ini. Dia lebih suka bekerja di ruangannya sendiri. Namun malam ini tak seperti biasa. Suasananya cukup sepi, hingga akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sisa _shift_ -nya di sini.

Dia memang sudah kelewat penat bekerja di ruang jaga. Awalnya dia berpikir, barangkali dengan bergantinya pemandangan dapat menaikkan suasana hatinya. Tapi alih-alih menemukan semangat bekerja dan mengerjakan laporan, di sinilah dia sekarang. Melamun dengan secangkir teh _gyokuro_ dalam genggaman.

Ya, teh mahal cenderamata dari Sasuke seminggu yang lalu.

Dan sejak itu, teh seakan tak pernah lepas dari kesehariannya. Terhitung dengan sore kemarin, sudah tiga kali dia minum teh dengan Sasuke. Ia menjemputnya usai bekerja, lantas mengajaknya ke kedai teh yang lama. Mereka duduk berdua, memesan teh dan penganan yang biasa, menikmati suasana. Tidak ada yang berbeda di sana, semuanya sama. Kecuali satu hal. Teh mereka tidak lagi terasa manis seperti dalam ingatan Sakura.

Hal ini menjadi janggal baginya. Padahal, dia masih menikmati tehnya dengan cara yang sama. Secangkir teh dengan dua sendok gula. Namun kini, semua teh itu terasa berbeda. Setiap kali dia menyesapnya, ada rasa pahit tertinggal di ujung lidahnya. Ketika Sakura menanyakan pada Sasuke _'apakah teh ini terasa berbeda?_ ', pemuda itu hanya tertawa menepis gelisahnya. Kemudian menjawab, _'mungkin perasaanmu saja_ '.

Tapi Sakura masih meragukan jawabannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka sore itu, diam-diam ekor matanya mengejar suatu pemandangan dari sisi bahu. Perlahan matanya menyapu jalan, hingga sampai pada kedai _Ichiraku_ di sisi kanan. Aroma lezatnya sampai ke hidung, membuat pikirannya terbayang pada semangkuk ramen hangat yang menggoda lambung. Dia lantas tersadar bahwa dia merindukan penganan yang dijajakan di sana. Ini juga tak biasa, karena dia tidak pernah merindukan rasa gurih ramen sebelumnya. Yang ada, dia justru bosan pada rasanya karena hampir setiap makan siang ada sosok yang mengajaknya ke sana. Tapi kini, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali seseorang itu mengajaknya.

Mungkin jawaban Sasuke ada benarnya.

Mungkin teh itu memang terasa sama, hanya perasaannya yang berbeda.

 _Brak!_

Suara pintu kafeteria yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Tiga gadis berseragam perawat tampak memasuki ruangan, lantas menuju mesin pembuat kopi otomatis. Sembari memesan minuman, mereka terdengar heboh mendiskusikan sesuatu. Nampaknya ketiganya sedang terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan seru. Saking serunya, Sakura sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak curi dengar percakapan mereka.

"Kalian belum mendengarnya?" tanya gadis berambut ikal. "Gosipnya 'kan sudah terdengar kemana-mana."

"Aku dengar sih sekilas, tapi kupikir itu berita bohong." Jawab gadis lain. Sakura mengenalinya, dia adalah Ayaka perawat yang bertugas di lantai 3. "Maksudku, kita membicarakan Hinata Hyuga 'kan? Bukannya dia sangat... _Lady-like_?"

"Ya!" timpal gadis berambut cokelat madu, kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Suzu. "Dan polos? Kupikir dia tipe gadis yang akan menyimpan keperawanannya sampai hari pernikahan."

Baru mendengar percakapan itu sepotong saja sudah membuat dahi Sakura berkerut penasaran. Dia memang menduga bahwa pembicaraan ini akan seru, tapi tak menyangka ternyata _begini_ seru. Sembari menyesap teh, pikirannya sedikit melayang. Hinata Hyuga, heh? Rasanya sangat jarang ada gosip tentangnya. Dan terlebih, soal keperawanan katanya? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan?

" _Well_ , tapi berita itu benar." Suara yang pertama kembali terdengar. "Hinata memang tidur bersama Naruto malam itu."

Sakura tersedak tehnya seketika. Buru-buru tangannya bergerak meraih tisu untuk menutupi batuknya. Untung saja baik Ayaka dan Suzu juga ikut heboh merespon kalimat tersebut. Karena jika tidak, gerombolan gadis itu pasti sudah menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang menguping mereka.

Tunggu dulu―Naruto tidur dengan Hinata? Sejak kapan? Tidak, tidak, bukan sejak kapan. Lebih pada, bagaimana ceritanya? Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto dan Hinata jadi lumayan dekat pasca perang (dan, yah, jujur saja dia agak tidak menyukainya. Bukannya dia cemburu, jelas. Kenapa coba dia sampai cemburu sama hal begitu?). Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau hubungan mereka sampai ke taraf 'itu'.

Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya?

"Jadi teman kakakmu itu kerja di Hyuga _Mansion_?" Sakura mendengar Ayaka kembali menyahut. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu lama berkubang di pikirannya, hingga tak menyadari bahwa pembicaraan mereka berlanjut. "Wah, pasti kau tahu detail dong. Ceritakan, ceritakan!"

"Baik, baik, kuceritakan. Sabar dulu dong!" Si gadis ikal itu menjawab desakan temannya. "Yah, jadi malam itu teman kakakku melihat kalau Naruto diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke kamar Hinata lewat jendela, jam satu tengah malam!" ujarnya sangat meyakinkan. "Dan, tentu saja, Hinata membawanya masuk ke dalam. Mereka berdua di dalam kamar itu, semalaman." Gadis itu menekankan kata 'semalaman' seakan dua temannya itu belum pernah mendengarnya. "Kita tidak tahu ya, apa yang terjadi di sana, tapi ngapain lagi coba menurutmu kalau seorang laki-laki dan perempuan _ngamar_ sampai pagi?"

Seketika tawa terdengar memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan sepi itu. Berlainan dengan mereka, Sakura sama sekali tak menemukan kelucuannya. Telinganya berdesir mendengar gelak tawa yang penuh cibir. Tawa yang melahirkan denyut-denyut menyakitkan dalam dada, menelusup hingga ke dalam rongga. Tawa yang bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya, begitu panas dan membara. Tanpa sadar, dia menggenggam ujung kursinya erat-erat. Mati-matian dia menahan diri sendiri, berusaha tak terbawa emosi dan tetap duduk di kursi.

"Eh," suara Suzu terdengar ketika tawa itu terhenti. "Kalau begitu berarti gosip mereka yang sebelumnya itu juga benar dong?"

"Gosip yang mana?"

"Itu lho..." sahutnya. "Gosip kalau Hinata dan Naruto sudah dijodohkan!"

 _Ting!_

Suara mesin kopi otomatis itu menginterupsi mereka. Ketiganya meraih gelas masing-masing, lantas segera melangkah keluar dari kafeteria. Meski begitu, samar-samar masih dapat terdengar lanjutan percakapan mereka.

"Yah, kalau mereka sudah _ngamar_ begitu, pastinya sih benar dijodohkan!"

Derap langkah terakhir mereka sudah berlalu, namun Sakura tetap diam dan terpaku. Napasnya naik-turun menderu, selaras dengan benaknya yang berseteru. Kepalanya terasa begitu sibuk memproses berbagai informasi baru, sementara rasa hatinya meledak-ledak tak tentu. Tapi pada akhirnya, ada satu kata yang terus mengganggu.

Perjodohan.

Satu kata yang sangat sulit untuk dia percaya. Satu kata yang kemudian sanggup meluluhlantakkan seisi hati dan pikirannya. Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang, dia merasa sangat gamang. Rasanya begitu sulit mempercayai bahwa Naruto dan Hinata benar dijodohkan. Naruto yang sama, sahabatnya. Naik ke pelaminan dengan si gadis Hyuga. Hal itu terasa begitu... salah. Tak pernah sebelumnya terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa Naruto akan menikah. Mempersunting gadis, membina rumah tangga, mempunyai anak, mungkin satu atau dua. Hidup bahagia selamanya dalam sebuah keluarga.

Tanpa dirinya.

Yang hanya mantan teman satu timnya. Yang hanya seorang sahabat lama. Yang bukan lagi pemeran utama dalam hidupnya. Tidak akan ada lagi ajakan misi berdua, karena ia harus menjaga perasaan istrinya. Tidak akan ada lagi ajakan makan siang, karena sekotak _bento_ telah terjerang. Tidak akan ada lagi genggaman tangan tanpa sadar ketika berjalan-jalan, karena ia bukan lagi seorang bujangan. Tidak akan pernah lagi prioritas bagi Sakura, karena ia hanya akan berkewajiban menjaga anak dan istrinya.

Tidak akan ada lagi pelukan, karena dia dan ia tidak punya hak untuk saling menautkan perasaan.

Sakura terkesiap membayangkan semuanya. Hatinya sudah cukup terasa begitu kacau, dan memikirkan ini semua sungguh hanya makin membuatnya galau. Seketika kakinya berdiri, tangannya menyambar kertas dan map di atas meja. Berusaha menyibukkan diri menata seluruh barang bawaannya, supaya bisa segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Kembali mengerjakan laporan, beralih pada pekerjaan. _Dia harus berhenti memikirkan ia!_

Namun semesta seakan berkonspirasi untuk mempermainkan dirinya. Dia yang berjalan tergesa, tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya. Belum jauh dari kafeteria, kakinya tersandung meja, tersungkur seketika. Barang bawaannya kontan berhamburan. Seluruh map dan laporan berceceran.

 _Sialan!_

Gusar, kesal, sakit. Rasanya semua ini makin membuatnya ingin menjerit. Sakura menghela napas panjang, masih mencoba untuk menguatkan diri. Dia lantas memunguti barangnya, meraih kembali kertas-kertasnya. Tapi entah bagaimana, tangannya enggan digerakkan. Kertas itu berakhir kusut dalam cengkramannya, lantas menjadi basah pula. Tangisnya itu jatuh juga. Nyatanya, seluruh usahanya itu tetap tak mampu meniadakan emosi yang bergerumul di pelupuk matanya.

Dia jadi kesal bukan main pada dirinya sendiri.

•••

" **A** ku ingin minta maaf." Ujar Hinata dengan nada menyesal. "Aku betul-betul tak menyangka beritanya jadi menyebar seperti ini."

Kedai _dango_ itu tampak hangat di jam sibuknya. Beberapa meja dan kursi sudah penuh terisi tamu. Semua nampak menikmati penganan mereka sembari sesekali bertukar cerita. Di antaranya, terlihat Naruto dan Hinata duduk berhadapan. Sebuah pemandangan yang biasa, dua orang teman bertemu di tempat makan. Tapi diam-diam keduanya dijadikan pusat perhatian. Sepertinya persepsi sekitar agak berbeda. Bahkan gerombolan gadis yang berjalan melewati mereka langsung sibuk membisikkan, ' _kubilang juga apa_!'.

Hinata menghela napas singkat, jujur dia agak risih diperhatikan.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf, Hinata..." sahut Naruto. "Gosip itu... semua akibat dari tindakan bodohku. Aku tidak seharusnya mendatangimu malam-malam begitu." Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya. Ia sendiri merasa bersalah pada gadis dihadapannya, lebih-lebih pada ayahnya. "Ayahmu... beliau pasti marah besar, ya?"

"Ayahku tidak marah kok, Naruto- _kun_..." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memang sedikit mengagetkan, tapi beliau sepertinya tak ambil pusing." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum datar. "Beliau menganggap... kejadian kemarin adalah salah satu langkah yang baik dalam perjodohan kita."

Mendengarnya membuat perasaan gugup menyergap Naruto seketika.

"Hinata... tentang perjodohan..." Naruto sedikit tertunduk. "Aku... rasanya aku belum siap memberikan jawaban untuk perjodohan ini. Masih terlalu banyak hal dalam pikiranku..."

"Aku mengerti, Naruto." Hinata meyakinkan sang pemuda. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan tentang segala perjodohan ini. Aku yakin dengan berjalannya waktu toh mereka akan berhenti mendesakmu."

"Bukan itu, Hinata." Kali ini si pemuda yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini salahku. Masih ada begitu banyak hal yang meresahkanku dan aku tidak dapat mengabaikannya." Ungkapnya. "Padahal selama ini kau selalu baik padaku, tapi aku malah mempersulit keadaan. Aku ini... sangat tidak adil padamu."

"Naruto- _kun_." Panggil Hinata. "Jika ini akan membuatmu lebih baik, ada baiknya kusampaikan. Aku... tidak mendukung perjodohan ini."

"Kau―apa?"

"Yah, seperti kau tahu, ini keputusan sepihak ayahku." Sang gadis menerangkan. "Jujur, aku sedikit kesal waktu mengetahui ayah memutuskan hal sepenting ini tanpa persetujuanku."

"Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan. Bagaimanapun, aku punya hak untuk menentukan pilihan hidupku, terlebih masalah pasangan." Mata pualam itu kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku... ingin aku dan pasanganku kelak saling jatuh cinta tanpa adanya suatu paksaan."

Naruto balas menatap Hinata nanar. Kalimatnya bagaikan sebuah penyadaran. Hampir saja ia mengambil keputusan yang dapat membelenggu mereka berdua selamanya. Nyaris ia menjalin suatu ikatan tanpa keyakinan. Pada akhirnya, ia tersadar perjodohan bukan hanya tentangnya, tapi juga gadis di hadapannya. Hanya karena ia tak bisa mendapatkan cintanya, bukan berarti Hinata harus terjebak tanpa cinta.

" _You're really something else_ , Hinata Hyuga. _I hope you never forget that_." Naruto tersenyum padanya. "Kau pantas mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik daripada aku."

Sang Hyuga sedikit tersipu mendengarnya. Dia paham bahwa secara tidak langsung, kalimat itu adalah bentuk langkah mundur Naruto dari perjodohan mereka. Tapi diluar dugaan, dia menerima dengan lapang dada. Tidak ada beban berat dalam hatinya.

"Kau melebih-lebihkan, Naruto- _kun_." Balas sang gadis akhirnya. "Tapi... terima kasih ya."

Pembicaraan mereka berbuah senyuman, lantas ditutup dengan tawaran sang pemuda untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Dan, meski si gadis menolaknya, Naruto tetap bersikeras. _Sangat bukan dirinya membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian_ , begitu ujarnya. Mendengarnya membuat Hinata tak kuasa mengelak. Keduanya pun melangkah keluar sembari terus bercakap-cakap.

Tak menyadari bahwa mata _onyx_ menatap keduanya dari kejauhan.

•••

" **T** erima kasih sudah mengantarku, Naruto- _kun_." Ujar Hinata kala langkah kaki mereka terhenti di gerbang _mansion_ keluarga Hyuga. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku kalau tak ingin gosipnya semakin menyebar..."

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku tak ambil pusing dengan omongan orang." Sang pemuda tersenyum singkat. Meski kemudian senyum itu berubah segaris di detik berikutnya. "Ng... lagipula, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hinata. Tapi aku tidak nyaman membicarakannya di tempat ramai."

Raut wajah Hinata berubah penasaran, namun kemudian dia mengangguk mempersilakan.

"Kau ingin masuk dulu ke dalam?"

"Tidak perlu, hanya sebentar kok." Tolak Naruto setelah melihat sekeliling. Kondisi jalanan sekitar cukup sepi, dia lebih nyaman begini. "Aku lebih memilih membicarakannya di sini, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu, tak ada masalah."

Sang pemuda itu mencoba tersenyum, meski terlihat jelas bahwa itu salah satu usaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tentang pagi ketika aku terbangun di kamarmu..." Naruto memulai pertanyaannya. "Sebelum aku pamit, kau sempat mengatakan tentang sebuah obat yang kau berikan padaku untuk membantu beristirahat bukan?"

"Ya, betul." Jawab Hinata. "Alprazolam."

Alprazolam, nama obat itu masih terasa sama asingnya sejak pertama kali ia mendengarnya. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ia berusaha mencarinya, namun obat itu urung juga ditemuinya. Rata-rata apotek yang dikunjunginya tidak memilikinya, lantas menyarankan ia untuk menyambangi Rumah Sakit Konoha saja. _Tidak, terima kasih._ Saran yang tidak berguna untuknya. Ia ingin mendapatkan obatnya dan tertidur tenang. Bukan menemui _dia_ dan menghadapi kenyataan.

"Apa kau tahu di mana aku bisa membelinya?" tanya Naruto kemudian. "Kurasa... aku membutuhkannya. Akhir-akhir ini aku kembali susah tidur."

Sang gadis terdiam sejenak. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa 'susah tidur' bukanlah padanan kata yang cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi Naruto sebenarnya. Tapi jika memang sang pemuda enggan mengelaborasi permasalahannya, maka Hinata juga tak ingin mendesaknya.

"Alprazolam adalah sedatif yang cukup kuat, Naruto." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan. "Obat itu tidak di jual bebas. Kau butuh resep dokter untuk membelinya, konsumsinya pun harus di bawah pengawasan dokter."

"Tapi bukankah kau memilikinya?"

"Ya, tapi itu bukan milikku. Itu milik adikku."

Mata sang pemuda sedikit membesar. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya, namun ia tak mampu mengungkapkannya. Khawatir hal yang ingin diketahuinya itu kelewat privat untuk ditanyakan.

"Naruto, aku tahu... kau memiliki masalah. Dan mungkin kau merasa semua akan lebih baik jika meminum obat itu." Lanjut Hinata. "Tapi ketahuilah, Alprazolam saja tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Betapapun gadis itu berhati-hati dalam menerangkan, nyatanya kalimat itu membuat ia gusar juga.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa membantuku mendapatkannya?" Seketika nada bicara Naruto berubah ofensif. Entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga kekesalan tiba-tiba membuncah tak tertahan. Tapi mungkin inilah yang terjadi pada emosi manusia ketika sudah terjaga lebih dari 30 jam. _Mood-swing_ nya sama sekali tak bisa dilawan.

"Aku ingin membantumu." Hinata menjawab Naruto kalem. "Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, obat itu bukanlah caranya."

Mata pualam itu kemudian menatap sang pemuda. Kini ia tampak memijit ujung dahinya perlahan. Kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Hinata jadi menghela napas. Separuh dirinya merasa kasihan, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa sang pemuda ini memang harus diberikan pengertian. Tangannya lantas terjulur mengusap lengan sang pemuda.

"Dengar Naruto, aku menjawab apa yang bisa kujawab. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendapatkan obat itu tanpa resep dokter. Itu kenyatannya." Nada bicaranya kembali melembut. "Mungkin... kau bisa bicara pada Sakura- _chan_. Aku yakin dia pasti lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan kondisimu sekarang."

Hinata pikir menyebutkan nama Sakura adalah ide yang cukup bagus. Sakura adalah teman istimewa Naruto dan seorang ahli medis. Harusnya Naruto akan lebih nyaman membicarakan permasalahannya pada Sakura. Namun ternyata hal itu tidak tercermin dari raut wajah sang pemuda sekarang. Ada gurat kaku di wajahnya sebelum bibirnya melengkungkan senyum datar.

"Kau benar." Ujar sang pemuda tanpa keyakinan dalam nada bicaranya, lantas tiba-tiba saja beringsut dari jangkauan Hinata. "Maaf tadi nada bicaraku agak kasar. Aku sepertinya benar-benar kurang tidur. Aku... sebaiknya pulang sekarang."

Belum sempat Hinata meresponnya, Naruto sudah pergi begitu saja.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Damn, I myself already tired of whining about how this update too damn long to take. So yeah, I just skipped that, I let it up to you guys to mad at me via review, HEHE. Jadi ceritanya aku udah kuliah lagi, guys. Kupikir kuliahnya bakal santai, ternyata sibuk. Tugasnya banyak. Banget. /insert ugly sobbing emoji/ Jadi, yah, jadwal ngetik berakhir disempet-sempetin walo ga sempet D": SO ANYWAY, my plan for this chapter suppose to be longer than this sih sebenernya. Tapi, berhubung aku ga pengen ini mangkrak lebih lama lagi, ya udah seadanya dulu ya guys. It is not much, I know, but at least it is progressing somewhere. Oh ya, after this chapter, plot-nya bakal progressed more significantly kok. Jadi no more slow pace, haha. Hope you enjoy this one (and still wait for me, haha) while I excuse myself pray the Lord to give me strength to deal with my real life shiz, then I can focused on writing this.

Comments are love and cherished! Kalo kata fesbuk, 1 review = 1 doa supaya fic nya cepet kelar. (YAELA)

Till then!

v

v

v


	5. Chapter 5

**Trigger Warning(s)** : _depression_ , _anxiety issue_ , _panic attacks_ , _mild alcoholism_ , _mild drug abuse_. Please **do not proceed** to read if you are prone to any of those kind of issues. Please stay safe and healthy. **  
Archive Warnings** applied. See end of **the** **first chapter** to see the **full** **warnings**.

 **ENJOY**! ;)

* * *

 **Against All Odds**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2017

 **Pairing** : NaruSaku

* * *

 _[Sub: Got it.]_

 _Aku mendapatkannya. Kuantar ke tempatmu?_

 _N.S._

•••

 **N** aruto tengah berjalan pulang ketika pesan itu masuk dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu sesi panjang tutor-nya bersama Kakashi. Dan, demi kasih Tuhan yang baik, tutor itu memang _sangat_ melelahkan. Dalam keadaan normal tutor itu sudah cukup menguras konsentrasi. Tapi dalam kasusnya, ketika _de facto_ ia hanya bermodalkan tenaga dari kafein dan _liquor_ minus tidur yang cukup, tingkat kepenatannya jadi luar biasa. Awalnya ia hampir bersyukur, menyangka bahwa segala penatnya seharian penuh ini dapat memudahkan dirinya untuk jatuh tertidur.

Tapi kemudian pesan itu datang. _Pesan sialan itu_.

Letihnya berubah menjadi gelisah yang menjerang. Pikirannya lantas menerawang. Merutuk kewarasannya yang kian terbuncang. _Apa yang sudah ia lakukan_? Ia sudah benar-benar hilang akal. Ia tidak seharusnya meminta orang lain melakukan hal ini untuknya. Apa yang dimintanya ini bahkan jauh dari kata legal!

Ia tak mampu beranjak pergi. Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kembali? Kembali kepada atap dan dinding yang akan memenjaranya dalam perseteruan? Kepada rumah, kesendirian, beban pikiran? Bukankah semua itu adalah padanan sempurna untuk mendebat kewarasan: apakah ia akhirnya benar-benar sudah cukup gila hingga akhirnya mau mencari kedamaian diri melalui cara yang begini dangkal?

Tidak, Naruto tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan pesan. Ia tidak ingin mendebat kewarasan. _Demi Tuhan,_ ia hanya ingin melupakan! Ia ingin menerjang kenangan. Mengganti pikiran. Mengubah perasaan.

 _Perasaan_.

Perasaan yang berbuah cekal. Membuatnya bertahan sekian lama dengan bebal. Perasaan yang membuat ia berakhir menanti dan mengharap apa yang tak lebih dari sekedar khayal. _Perasaan_. Sebuah sentimen yang menyedihkan. Bahkan ia yang telah sekian lama berdamai dengan begitu banyak ketidakmungkinan, tetap berakhir mengharapkan. Perasaan bagai racun yang menyebar tanpa bisa dihentikan. Membuat jantungnya berdebar, rahangnya mengeras, kesadarannya bias. _Perasaan._ Ia ingin menyudahinya. Melenyapkannya. _Menghancurkannya_.

 _Krak!_

Suara retakan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menggenggam ponselnya terlampau kuat. Retakan itu terlihat jelas bagaikan garis yang merantas. Satu genggaman lagi maka semua akan hancur tak berbekas. Genggam lebih kuat, genggam lebih erat. Lemparkan ke jalan. _Pecahkan_. Maka ia akan memuaskan nafsunya untuk menghancurkan.

Tapi hal itu tak kunjung ia lakukan. Ia sadar bahwa hal itu tak lebih dari kebodohan. Tak berguna. Seperti cinta matinya.

 _Betapa ingin ia menghancurkan cintanya._

Tapi, tapi, tapi seluruh tubuhnya kian gemetar! Udara disekitarnya makin mencekat, aliran darahnya berdesir hebat. Seluruh perasaan tumpah ruah tanpa bisa dihentikan. Kesal dan gelisah. Penat dan lelah. Geram dan jengah. Asmara. _Amarah!_ Terlalu banyak emosi yang menyesaki hatinya. Ia tidak jelas mengetahui dari mana datangnya gelombang emosi yang begitu hebat. Yang ia tahu, semua berubah macam pisau yang mengerat. Semua perasaan itu jerat! Ia harus melepaskan perasaannya! Menuntaskan segala sesak dalam dada. Menghapus seluruh beban pikirannya. _Hancurkan apa yang menghancurkannya._

Matanya tertuju pada satu tanda.

 _Outdoor training exercise ground._

Ada yang lebih masuk akal untuk dihancurkan ketimbang sebuah ponsel murahan.

•••

 **S** ebenarnya, dia memang merasa sedikit disorentasi.

Ino-lah yang pertama kali mengkritiknya barusan. Meskipun Ino memang tidak menggunakan kata ' _disorentasi_ ' melainkan ' _kau kacau bukan main_ ', tapi setidaknya kalimat tersebut cukup menggambarkan. Kritik itu dilanjut dengan omelan panjang. Merujuk pada kenyataan bahwa Sakura tidak seharusnya berada di rumah sakit karena selasa adalah hari liburnya. Sejurus kemudian, gadis pirang itu mengusir Sakura jauh-jauh dari ruang jaga.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Jujur, dia agak kesal. Memang betul hari ini adalah hari liburnya, praktis hari ini dia tak perlu pergi ke kantornya. Tapi bukankah itu haknya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang di mana yang dia suka? Ya, hari ini dia sendiri yang secara sukarela memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak suka berdiam di apartemennya. Semua terasa begitu statis, tak ada yang bisa mendistraksi pikirannya. Dan, pada akhirnya, dia akan memikirkan hal-hal yang begitu ingin dia lupakan.

 _Seperti gosip tentang 'perjodohan'?_

Gosip itu sama sekali tak ada urusannya dengan dirinya. Dia sama sekali tak ada sangkut paut dengan beritanya. Namun entah mengapa dia tak mampu meniadakan semua itu dari pikirannya. Sejak dia mendengar kabar itu, tak ada hari terlewati tanpa memikirkannya. Celakanya, tiap kali dia memikirkannya, tangisnya itu luruh juga. Dan semuanya seketika menjadi sangat membingungkan. Sakura tak tahu mengapa dia jadi begitu gusar. Dia merasa Naruto akan semakin jauh meninggalkannya, meski kenyataannya ia tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Dia merasa sosok Naruto akan terenggut dari sisinya, meski kenyataannya ia bukan miliknya.

 _Naruto akan berbahagia tanpa dirinya, dan semua itu terasa tidak adil bagi Sakura._

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. _Bodoh_ , bukankah dia keluar rumah sedari tadi untuk menghiraukan semua ini? Dia tidak boleh terjebak dalam pikiran-pikiran irasionalnya lagi. _Satu, dua, tiga_. Sakura menghitung napasnya. Lantas berusaha beralih pada apa yang sedang dilakukan.

Baik, jadi di sinilah dia sekarang. Berjalan menyusuri salah satu sudut Konoha. Mengingat tadi dia sudah ditolak masuk di Rumah Sakit dan diam di rumah bukanlah salah satu opsi, praktis dia harus mencari tujuan lain. Nasib baik tadi ponselnya berbunyi, pesan masuk dari Sasuke mengajaknya pergi. Uniknya kali ini sang Uchiha tidak mengajaknya ke kedai teh seperti biasa, melainkan ke sebuah restoran baru di tengah kota.

Sakura memang sempat menceritakan ketertarikannya pada tempat tersebut, hanya saja hingga kini dia belum sempat mencoba. Alasannya simpel saja, lumayan susah mendapatkan meja di sana. Bayangkan betapa kagetnya dia ketika menerima pesan bahwa Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan reservasi untuk petang ini.

Oleh karenanya dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Sakura harusnya bergegas pulang, mandi, berganti, dan bersiap pergi. Bukannya malah berjalan lambat-lambat sambil memikirkan gosip tidak jelas yang menghabiskan energi. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya, berbelok menyusuri rute yang biasa dilewatinya sepulang kerja. Ah, mungkin ada baiknya sembari berjalan dia membalas pesan dari Sasuke. Menyambut ajakannya dan mengkonfirmasi waktu. Mungkin juga bertanya apakah sang pemuda akan menjemput─

 _BRUAKK!_

Sebuah dentuman keras mengagetkannya. Seketika Sakura mengambil posisi siaga. Dengan cepat dia menggali informasi dengan memindai _chakra_ yang ada di sekitarnya, mendeteksi semua kemungkinan bahaya dari bunyi yang mencurigakan. Dia memang bukan Ino yang ahli dalam persepsi sensorik _chakra_ , akan tetapi dia cukup terlatih dalam hal ini. Tunggu dulu─sepertinya Sakura mengenali _chakra_ itu.

Tanpa suara, sang _kunoichi_ bergerak cepat menuju arah dentuman tersebut.

 _Outdoor training exercise ground_?

"...Naruto?"

•••

 _BRUAKK!_

 **M** ata birunya menatap gundukan batu yang kini telah berubah menjadi potongan kerikil di hadapannya. Ia berhasil menghancurkannya, meskipun meninggalkan rasa sakit yang tak kuasa dielakkan. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat kemudian dilepaskan. Setiap kali ia melepas genggaman, napasnya memburu kesakitan. Lengan prostetiknya gemetaran tanpa mampu dikendalikan.

 _Lengan palsu biang celakanya ini._

Lengan tersebut tidak 100% artifisial─bagaimanapun, lengan ini memang berbahan sel organik. Namun selalu ada titik tertentu di mana lengan prosetiknya menjadi penghambat serangan. Tentu, paramedis berkata bahwa tubuhnya masih harus beradaptasi dengan jaringan yang baru dipasang dalam dirinya. Tentu pula paramedis berpesan bahwa ia harus ekstra hati-hati menggunakan tangan kanannya selama paling tidak satu tahun. Tapi, demi Tuhan, ini _sudah_ satu tahun! Dan kenyataannya lengan celaka ini terasa bak benda asing yang ditanam dalam tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Menghalau semua nyeri yang menjalar dari kepalan tangan kanannya. Seorang pahlawan dunia ninja, katanya? Menyerah pada rasa sakit yang tak seberapa? Yang benar saja! Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya?

Bola mata biru itu berpaling. Pandangannya tertuju pada gundukan batu berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Benda macam itu seharusnya mudah untuk ia hancurkan dengan satu kepalan tangan. _Dahulu_ yang seperti itu sangat mudah untuk ia hancurkan.

Naruto mengambil posisi. Berkonsentrasi. Mengumpulkan _chakra_ pada sisi kanan penuh akurasi. Tinjunya akan cukup kuat untuk yang satu ini!

 _BRUAKK!_

Sekali lagi, potongan kerikil jatuh berserakan di sekelilingnya. Namun dua hal baru disadarinya: gundukan batu itu tidak hancur sepenuhnya, dan ia terpelanting jauh dari posisi awalnya.

Seketika rasa sakit meledak dikepalanya hingga menyilaukan mata. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, semuanya berputar. Ia tak mampu bangkit dari gelangsar. Kali ini ia dapat merasakan seluruh lapisan kulitnya menganga. Warnanya merah menyala. Sekujur lengannya mati rasa, namun impulsnya tidak berhenti bekerja. Denyutnya menjulur bagaikan api yang membara. Bagaikan api yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Persis seperti pertama kali ia kehilangan lengannya.

 _Sialan!_

Naruto hanya bisa menutup matanya, sembari menahan diri dari merintih kesakitan. Ia benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kupikir _power punch_ adalah spesialisasiku, eh?"

Mendengar sebuah suara membuat Naruto tersentak. Tubuhnya terduduk seketika. Pilihan buruk. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu berakhir dengan sebuah denyut hebat di kepala, mengaburkan seluruh pandangannya. Namun semua itu tak menghalanginya mengalihkan perhatian pada sang pemilik suara.

"Sakura?!"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Naruto. Dengan hati-hati jemarinya menahan sang pemuda untuk tidak bergerak terlalu banyak. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. Bahkan tanpa pemeriksaan yang mendalam, dia sudah dapat mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu begitu kesakitan.

"Pelan-pelan, oke? Kau tampak sedikit kepayahan."

"Aku baik-baik sa─"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Potong Sakura tak terbantahkan. "Kemarilah, kusembuhkan dulu lenganmu." Dengan cekatan, gadis itu meraih lengan sang pemuda yang tidak terluka. Sakura mengangkat tubuh Naruto, lantas memapahnya menuju tempat yang lebih teduh untuk memulai pengobatan. "Kemudian _kau_ bisa menjelaskan semua ini padaku."

Di telinga Naruto, kalimat tersebut terdengar seperti sebuah perintah ketimbang permintaan.

•••

 **S** akura melakukan pekerjaannya dalam diam.

Lima belas menit sudah dia fokus mengobati lengan sang pemuda. Tangannya bergerak sigap: membuka perban yang tersisa, memeriksa luka, lantas men-transfer _chakra_. Seiring dengannya, rasa sakit yang tadinya merajam kini telah berangsur-angsur menghilang. Akan tetapi selama itu pula Sakura tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun padanya.

Pemuda itu separuh bersyukur, karena ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon kalimat Sakura jika dia menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diungkitnya. Namun sebagian lain dari dirinya merasa bersalah. Mungkin jauh di lubuk hatinya, sang pemuda sadar bahwa hubungan mereka menjadi begini dingin karena ulahnya.

Pada akhirnya ia juga hanya bisa terdiam. Bukan karena tak ingin berbicara, lebih tepatnya karena kehadiran sang gadis telah menarik seluruh perhatiannya. Mata birunya terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Sakura, terpesona. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakannya, setiap ekspresi wajahnya. Bagaimana jemarinya bergerak memeriksa luka, bagaimana dahinya berkerut tanda tak suka, hingga bagaimana dia dengan cekatan menyembuhkan luka. Naruto selalu mengagumi kemampuan medis Sakura. Dan kini, menatapnya setelah sekian lama, ternyata sangat mampu menghipnotisnya.

 _Tuhan, ia sangat merindukan dia._

Tanpa disadari debar jantungnya sudah berlari. Letupan perasaan hangat nan nyaman meledak kembali. Ya, perasaan yang sama. Yang barusan ingin ia hancurkan. Yang mati-matian ingin ia lupakan. Perasaan itu kembali hadir seakan tak pernah terusir. Tak berubah seakan tak pernah terpisah. Semua waktu dan jarak yang digunakannya untuk melupakan dia berakhir sia-sia, karena perasaan itu kembali bermekaran hanya dalam sekejap tatapan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Naruto."

Kalimat itu membuyarkan lamunannya, "Huh?"

"Berhenti menatapku." Si gadis mengulangi kalimatnya. "Aku masih harus menyambung jaringan tendonmu yang robek, tatapanmu... bisa menganggu konsentrasiku."

Jujur, Naruto tidak mengerti di mana korelasi antara tatapannya dengan terganggunya konsentrasi Sakura. ( _Ha! Bukankah jenaka? Laki-laki dan ketidaktahuannya terhadap sinyal dari wanita_ ). Namun pada akhirnya sang pemuda menurunkan padangannya jua.

"Maaf."

Jemari Sakura bergerak pada titik lain di lengan Naruto, kemudian menggumam pelan. "Ya, sudah sewajarnya." Sang gadis mengigiti ujung bibirnya, mendapati luka yang cukup parah di sana. Seketika dia merasa sangat gemas terhadap sang pemuda. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto?"

"Aku berlatih..." jawabnya singkat. "Tentu saja."

" _Tentu saja_." Dia mengulangi perkataan Naruto dengan nada satiris. "Kau lebih tampak melatih tanganmu untuk _copot_ kembali. Kau ini mikir apa sih, Naruto? Kau ingin kehilangan lenganmu lagi?"

"Uh... Kurasa kita masih punya cukup banyak sel untuk membuat lengan baru?" sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di lengan kiri sang pemuda. " _Aduh_! Sakit tahu, Sakura. Beginikah kau memperlakukan pasienmu?"

"Hanya jika pasiennya bertindak bodoh sepertimu." Balas Sakura dengan pelototan tajam. Semenit penuh lantas berlalu dalam keheningan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Sakura nampak mengatur napasnya, sampai kemudian dia bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan bahwa tubuh manusia itu juga ada batasnya?" ujar Sakura perlahan namun tegas. "Aku tidak peduli kau ini _jinchuuriki_ dengan _chakra_ super, atau pahlawan terhebat di dunia, atau apapun gelarmu nantinya. Yang jelas, kau itu bukannya tak terkalahkan. Tubuhmu itu tidak bisa kau paksakan."

Naruto menyadari sepenuhnya kalimat Sakura. Oleh karenanya ia memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya. Sungguh, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa dirinya superior hanya karena ia bermantel pahlawan dunia ninja. Semua gelar yang disematkan kepadanya kini justru menjadi beban baginya. Apakah ia benar-benar pantas mendapatkan semuanya, hal itu yang terus ia tanyakan pada dirinya.

Sakura telah selesai menyembuhkan lengan Naruto. Kini dia menatap wajah sang pemuda yang balik menatapnya. Mungkin dia ingin mengetahui apa yang ada dalam benak Naruto sebenarnya. Tapi apa daya. Ketika ia hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi seperlunya, Sakura hanya bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memijit ujung keningnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud terlalu kasar padamu..." Sakura beralih mengambil perban dari _emergency kit_ -nya yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Kemudian menarik lengan Naruto untuk memasang perban baru. "Aku tahu kau kuat. Kau adalah salah satu ninja terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Tapi kau tetaplah seorang manusia, dan selalu ada batas bagi kekuatan manusia."

"Tindakanmu tadi benar-benar ceroboh, bahkan untukmu." Tambah Sakura dengan tekanan dalam setiap katanya. Sementara Naruto masih bertahan dalam diamnya. "Kau nyaris pingsan, lenganmu hampir putus. Bagaimana jika tadi aku tidak lewat sini, hah? Siapa yang akan menyembuhkanmu?" tetap tak ada respon yang Sakura dapatkan. "Kenapa hanya diam saja begitu? Katakan sesuatu!"

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar, Sakura?" jawab sang pemuda pasrah. "Aku minta maaf? Hal ini tak akan terulang lagi?"

Rasa tak percaya menggerumuni Sakura. "Aku ini serius, Naruto!"

"Tidak, aku juga serius." Naruto bergegas menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih bertengger di atas jemarinya. "Kau benar, tindakan ini memang ceroboh. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran jernih ketika melakukannya. Oleh karenanya aku minta maaf." Genggaman itu masih ia pertahankan, seakan itu satu-satunya yang mampu menguatkan. Hanya karena hal itu terasa benar untuk dilakukan. "Dan... aku lebih dari sekedar bersyukur kau ada di sini mengobatiku..." Lantas kalimat selanjutnya meluncur tanpa bisa ia hentikan. "Apa jadinya aku tanpa Sakura-ku?"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata sejenak. Dia tampak kehilangan kata-kata, terdiam dengan semu merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Harus diakuinya, respon Naruto barusan betul-betul tak terduga. Untung saja, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikan lidah tajamnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin kau betulan kehilangan tanganmu."

Segera setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka menatap satu sama lain. Pandangan mereka sama-sama menyelidiki, menilai situasi. Tapi kemudian Naruto lebih dulu mengubah ekspresi. Ia menggeleng singkat sembari menghembuskan geli yang tertahan di napasnya. Tawa terlepas dari bibirnya. Tawa yang kemudian menulari Sakura begitu saja.

Detik berikutnya, hilang sudah ketegangan di antara mereka. Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa sepotong tawa dapat begitu mencairkan suasana. Untuk pertama kalinya─setelah sekian lama─semua terasa sebagaimana mestinya. Di mana yang ada di antara Naruto dan Sakura hanyalah tawa, dan bukannya jarak fana yang begitu memisahkan. Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menggelengkan kepala setengah tak percaya. Di tengah situasi yang begitu tak terduga, Naruto masih punya cara untuk mengubah rasa kesalnya menjadi gumaman tawa.

 _Kenapa hanya ia yang bisa?_

"Aku senang mendengar kau tertawa." Ujar Naruto dengan raut wajah lega. "Kupikir kau betulan marah padaku barusan."

"Oh, percayalah, aku _geram_ padamu." Sakura nampak mengernyit kecil, meski itu tak meredupkan keriangan di wajahnya. "Tapi, seperti yang kau tahu, sebagai tenaga medis prioritasku adalah menyembuhkan pasien dan bukan memarahinya. Jadi selamat, kau beruntung."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Matanya berbinar menatap sosok Sakura, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya surai merah jambunya. Diam-diam memperhatikan, lantas menyimpan rasa penasaran. Apakah surai itu sama halusnya seperti saat ia membelainya di _Hoshizora_? Apakah masih boleh ia menyentuhnya? Bisikan-bisikan itu bergumul mengusik pikiran, menggelitik tangannya untuk bergerak menuntaskan pertanyaan. Walau pada akhirnya semua itu urung ia lakukan. Ia berakhir mengeratkan genggaman, mendapati tiada penolakan dari jemari lentiknya. Ah, seharusnya ia lebih sadar diri; genggaman ini saja harusnya sudah cukup untuk menabahkan hati.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan aku bersyukur kau ada di sini, Sakura." Ia mengusap buku-buku jari milik Sakura, meresapkan ketulusan kalimatnya. "Aku lebih dari sekedar beruntung."

Sakura tergelak singkat mendengarnya. Biasanya tiap kali Naruto mulai menggodanya, sang gadis akan mati-matian menyembunyikan senyuman. Tapi kali ini dia sama sekali tak keberatan. Bagaimanapun kebersamaan bagi mereka telah berubah menjadi barang langka. Kelakarnya bukan lagi suatu yang bisa tiap hari dia dengarkan. Dan hari ini, dia hanya ingin merayakan apa yang membahagiakan.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan lebih berhati-hati, oke?" ujar Sakura tanpa beranjak dari genggamannya. "Aku benci jika harus menjahit lenganmu lagi. Pengalaman yang pertama... sudah cukup mengerikan."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Di sana kemudian seluruh gerakan mereka terhenti. Menyisakan sebuah pandangan yang tertuju untuk satu sama lain. Sakura menyadari bahwa ada rahasia di balik tatapan mereka. Tatapan yang terlampau akrab ternyata menyimpan hal belum pernah tersingkap. Seperti sesuatu yang telah dia lihat berkali-kali, namun tak pernah sepenuhnya teramati. Seperti isyarat yang memancar tanpa henti, meski maknanya tak benar-benar dimengerti. Dia tidak tahu apakah Naruto juga merasakannya, tapi intuisinya berkata bahwa ada yang tak biasa di dalam tatapan mereka.

Belum selesai Sakura memikirkan tatapan, sebuah sentuhan menghampiri dirinya. Sakura dapat merasakan tangan pemuda itu menyusuri lengannya, menemukan jalan menuju rambutnya. Jemari Naruto lantas mengusap surai merah jambu itu perlahan. Begitu pelan, hingga dia tak dapat mengelak dari getaran yang merambat dari tiap inci sentuhan.

 _Mungkin Naruto juga merasakannya. Mungkin memang ada sesuatu di balik tatapan mereka._

"Maaf Sakura, aku hanya..." Naruto masih tetap mengusap rambutnya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin berhenti melakukannya. Oleh karenanya ia merasa harus memberikan sebuah alasan untuk tetap bisa menyentuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan rambutmu."

"Rambutku?"

"Ya..." sahutnya lirih seakan ia sedang mengungkap sebuah rahasia. "Ada sesuatu tentang rambutmu dan..." ia menyibak surai merah jambu ke balik telinga, lantas tangannya terhenti di sana. Menyelimuti tengkuk dan pipi kiri Sakura. "...membuatku bertanya-tanya."

Jika Sakura tidak sedang terdistraksi, dia ingin menimpali bahwa yang ia sentuh kini bukanlah rambutnya. Akan tetapi pikirannya sudah terlalu sibuk menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka. Begitu rapat, hingga dia dapat melihat jelas biru matanya. Sakura selalu mengagumi bola mata birunya. Tapi dari jarak sedekat ini, Sakura jadi menyadari. Ada seberkas violet yang mengitari iris birunya. Seluruh perpaduannya menambah tajam di matanya, lantas menambah gandrung di hati dia.

Rasanya jadi sedikit tidak adil; ketika Naruto dapat menyentuh rambutnya sementara Sakura hanya bisa tenggelam dalam pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia dapat melihat seberkas keyakinan muncul di bola mata birunya. Naruto bergerak meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Sang pemuda menyandar mendekati Sakura. Dan ketika dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, Sakura hanya bisa terkesiap menahan napasnya.

"N-naruto?"

"Ya?"

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Sakura menemukan suaranya.

 _Apakah kau menyukaiku?_

"Apakah kau menyukai rambutku?"

Sebuah tawa kecil terlepas dari bibir sang pemuda.

"Aku menyukainya..." Bisiknya. "...selalu, lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Kemudian tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terdengar. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka biarkan hati mereka yang menggerakkan. Entah siapa yang pertama kali menentukan, yang jelas kini mereka telah lekat dalam tiap sentuhan. Nadi mereka yang berdesir kencang. Napas mereka yang saling bersahutan. Setiap napas yang terhirup membuat mereka kian meregup. Mata mereka yang menutup. Jantung mereka berdegup. Detik itu semuanya terasa begitu memabukkan. Dan Sakura belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang begini mengerikan sekaligus menakjubkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Perlahan, Sakura dapat merasakan jemari Naruto membingkai wajahnya. Ibu jarinya menyentuh lembut bibir Sakura. Dia tak mampu lagi berpikir setelahnya. Ia dan dia menarik seluruh napas yang tersisa, menyisakan hangat yang memenuhi dada. Keduanya begitu siap untuk menyelesaikan penantian, sampai akhirnya─

 _TRRR! TRRR!_

─sebuah suara mengejutkan keduanya.

Suara elektronik itu menyambar mereka bagaikan petir. Mengembalikan pikiran mereka ke situasi yang ada. Sakura yang pertama kali melompat mundur, membangun kembali jarak di antara mereka. Sang gadis kemudian berbalik tanpa berani menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Sejenak dia mengatur napasnya, sebelum bergegas meraih sumber suara yang sangat dikenalinya─ponselnya! Yang benar saja, sebuah panggilan menginterupsi di saat-saat begini?

[ _Incoming Call – Sasuke Uchiha_ ]

Gadis itu tampak tertegun, menatap layar ponselnya sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Sejenak pikirannya jadi sedikit ragu, memimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap panggilan itu. Hingga sebuah suara lebih dulu menyela pikirannya.

"Kau mungkin ingin mengangkatnya."

Ekor mata Sakura mendapati Naruto juga menatap layar ponsel itu.

"Ah..." Sakura refleks mengatupkan kedua bibirnya erat. "Ya, kau benar. Kuterima dulu ya."

Sosok merah jambu itu bangkit, berdiri agak jauh dari si pemuda, lantas menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. "Sasuke- _kun_?" jawab Sakura memulai percakapan. "Uhh, iya... Maaf aku belum sempat membalas pesanmu." Samar-samar, terdengar suara di seberang melontarkan pertanyaan. "Ya aku bisa... Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Kita langsung bertemu di sana saja." Suara lelaki itu kembali terdengar. "Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Sakura menutup panggilan tersebut dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Dia berpaling pada Naruto, berharap sang pemuda masih tetap di posisinya. Akan tetapi pemuda itu sudah ikut berdiri. Ekspresi wajahnya telah berganti. Tak ada ekstrem, hanya saja jejak senyum yang terhapus dari wajahnya. Namun semua itu sudah cukup mengusik hati Sakura.

Dari bahasa tubuhnya, ia tampak siap untuk melangkah pergi.

 _Sakura tidak ingin ia pergi_.

"Aku belum selesai mengganti perbanmu..."

"Aku bisa menggantinya sendiri nanti."

Sang gadis mengangguk pelan.

"Kau... yakin lenganmu sudah baik-baik saja, Naruto?" dia mencoba sekali lagi setelah sejenak terdiam. "Aku bisa memeriksanya kembali, jika kau mau... tentu memang sekarang masih agak nyeri, tapi nanti─"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura." sahut Naruto dengan nada final. Seharusnya semua bisa berakhir di sana; sang pemuda bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa, lantas beranjak pulang. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk berhenti. "Kau sebaiknya cepat pulang, sepertinya ada kencan malam ini."

Sakura menggeleng singkat. "Hanya makan malam..."

Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Hei, kalau kau benar-benar sudah baikan, bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama saja?" belum sempat Naruto merespons, Sakura kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kita bertiga 'kan belum pernahberkumpul lagi sejak Sasuke pulang... Aku yakin Sasuke juga pasti setuju. Aku hubungi dia lagi ya?"

"Maaf, tapi aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur lebih cepat." Tolak Naruto cepat sebelum Sakura meraih ponselnya. "Lagi pula, biasanya Hinata datang ke rumahku untuk membawakan makan malam."

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia membawa nama Hinata dalam pembicaraan ini. Memang benar, satu atau dua kali dalam seminggu Hinata acap kali datang ke rumahnya. Sekedar membawakan Naruto makan malam. ' _Perintah dari ayahanda_ ', begitu Hinata menyebut kedatangannya, meski gadis itu sama sekali tak berkeberatan. Akan tetapi hari ini, ia rasa hal itu tak akan terjadi. Mengingat kemarin pembicaraan mereka tidak berakhir cukup baik.

"Oh..." Senyum terjatuh dari wajah Sakura. Seketika ia merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang harus dirasakannya. "Jadi masalah tidurmu sudah hilang sekarang?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya, menerka arah pembicaraan mereka. Tapi ia tak mau terlalu lama memikirkannya. Meyakini bahwa kebohongan kecil akan mempercepat percakapan mereka. Ia hanya ingin cepat pergi dari sini. Tak ingin lebih lama lagi dihantui rasa bersalah karena telah menorehkan kekecewaan di wajah Sakura.

"Ya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Aku bisa melihatnya..." ujar Sakura perlahan, menjaga agar suaranya tak bergetar. "...ternyata memiliki _teman tidur_ benar-benar membantu tidurmu ya?"

 _Oh_.

Kesana rupanya pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku dan Hinata tidak seperti itu." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Lalu seperti apa?" Raut wajah Sakura berubah kontras. Gadis itu tak lagi menutupi kekesalan yang menyergapnya seketika. "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura padaku. Seluruh desa juga sudah tahu kalau kalian _seperti itu_." Dia teringat kembali pada gerombolan gadis yang menggosipkan Naruto dan Hinata tempo hari. Kekesalannya makin menjadi-jadi. "Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita tidur berdua _semalaman_ tanpa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?"

"Bukankah itu di luar urusanmu, Sakura?" Pemuda itu balas bertanya dengan nada setinggi lawan bicaranya. Belum pernah ia jadi semarah ini pada Sakura. "Apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Hinata itu semua adalah urusan kami, dan _kau_ tidak perlu mencampurinya."

Kemudian kalimat selanjutnya keluar begitu cepat tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Terlebih, jika kau memang penasaran dengan jawabannya," desis Naruto tajam. "Kenapa kau tak menanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau juga melewatkan semalaman bersama Sasuke di apartemenmu. Di lewat dini hari, kau bersikeras memintanya tinggal." Pemuda itu menatap lurus wajah si gadis yang kebingungan. "Katakan padaku Sakura, apakah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

"Bagaimana kau─?" Suaranya tercekat. Mata hijaunya melebar, terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang pemuda. Pikirannya melayang ke malam yang baru saja disebutkan. Malam di mana ia mendapati bayangan yang tak asing dari balik jendela. _Bayangan serupa jingga dan kuning yang terlihat seperti Naruto Uzumaki_. Sebelum akhirnya pintu diketuk menginterupsinya. "Kau... jadi benar itu─"

"Kita pun pernah tidur berdua." Naruto memotong kalimat Sakura. Kali ini dengan nada lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. "Apa itu berarti ada sesuatu di antara kita?"

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Raut wajahnya berubah kaku. Kata-kata yang baru ia ucapkan berhasil membuatnya terpaku. Kala itu dia merasakan ada yang mendidih di pelupuk mata. Tak mampu dipungkirinya, ada pedih di dasar hatinya. Dia tak mampu menyembunyikan sakit hatinya, tapi itu tak berarti dia akan membiarkan dirinya menangis di depan sang pemuda.

Karena kini semua sudah cukup jelas bagi dia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita."

Naruto tersenyum hampa, merasa bahwa dirinya telah menang namun juga kalah di saat yang bersamaan. Ia lantas berbalik siap melangkah pergi.

"Kau sudah dapat jawabannya, bukan?"

•••

 _[Re: Got it.]_

 _Tidak perlu. Kuambil sekarang di tempatmu._

 _N.U._

•••

 **S** akura tidak menangis di perjalanan pulang. Dia tidak menangis ketika langkahnya sampai pada apartemennya yang sepi. Dia juga tidak menangis ketika yang tertinggal hanyalah sunyi. Satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan adalah dia punya janji untuk dibatalkan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia selesai mengetik pesan. Menyatakan pada pemuda Uchiha bahwa mendadak dia berhalangan datang makan malam (sembari mungkin setengah berdoa agar sang pemuda tak berakhir mencarinya untuk menanyakan alasannya).

Selanjutnya semua terasa samar. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika langkah gontai menuntunnya masuk ke kamar mandi. Ketika tangannya membuka keran, lantas tercenung di bawah pancuran. Dia baru sadar ketika percikan air bergulir di wajahnya, membasahi blus merah jambunya, menghujani seluruh tubuhnya.

Di bawah pancuran air yang terus memancur deras, kedua tangan dia berakhir memeluk pasrah tubuhnya, mengusap-usap kulitnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya sudah sebasah ini. _Hatinya sudah sesakit ini_. Tapi sentuhan ia masih melekat di kulitnya. Awalnya mungkin dia berharap rintik air mampu menghapus jejak sentuhannya. Tapi apa daya. Rambutnya menikmati jemarinya, hidungnya masih mencium aroma tubuhnya, bibirnya terpikat napasnya.

 _Dia tak bisa melupakan ia_.

Tubuhnya jatuh meringkuk. Dinginnya air kian menusuk. Air itu begitu dingin menampar kulitnya. Dia hanya bisa gemetar seiring jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Namun semua itu tak membuatnya menghindar. Dia ingin membiarkan dinginnya air menamparnya. Menyadarkannya. Membangunkan dia dari mimpinya. Karena mimpinya yang sekarang terlampau getir untuk dipertahankan.

Mimpinya kini telah jauh berbeda dari impian gadis kecilnya. Tragisnya, mimpi itu berubah tepat ketika impian lamanya nyaris menjadi kenyataan. Sebuah impian lama di mana Sasuke kembali ke desa, kembali padanya, melimpahkan seluruh perhatian untuknya. Semua telah begitu dekat. Semua begitu manis dan menyenangkan. Tapi mimpi siapa yang kini dijalaninya? Itu semua bukan lagi yang dia inginkan. Andai ia tahu bahwa dia kini memiliki mimpi yang berbeda. Tak lagi serupa pemuda Uchiha yang sempat mengisi angannya. Tapi serupa pemuda jingga, yang ironisnya, selama ini dianggurkannya.

 _Ironis_.

Kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan seluruh kisahnya. Dia baru saja menolak ajakan makan malam dari pemuda Uchiha impiannya. Untuk menangisi pemuda Uzumaki yang dulu berjuang mendapatkan hatinya. Yang ternyata sekarang telah memiliki gadis lainnya.

Di sinilah kemudian kenyataan membawanya. Ke gerbang penyesalan dan kesia-siaan. Mungkin ini semua balasan atas segala ketidakacuhan. Mungkin ini karma baginya yang tak pernah memedulikan. Mungkin dia yang terlalu keras kepala dengan terus bersikeras bahwa mereka adalah takdir Tuhan.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya. Kali ini tangis luruh tak terelakkan dari matanya.

Dia hanya ingin kembali ke Hoshizora. Membenamkan diri dalam pelukan dan hangat tubuhnya. Jika memang itu satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang bisa dia rengkuh dari ia, dia tak keberatan untuk terjebak selamanya.

•••

 **N** aruto melempar jaketnya sembarangan, menarik bungkusan perban dari balik kabinet cermin, dan merobek sebagian isinya. Ia berupaya membebat perban ke lengannya yang baru disembuhkan, meskipun tangannya bergetar hebat. Setelah semua selesai, ia menyandarkan diri di wastafel. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia membuka keran dan membasuh wajahnya yang terasa membara.

Sang pemuda mengangkat wajahnya, menghadapi pantulan wajahnya di kaca. Matanya menatap nanar bayangannya, tak perlu waktu lama hingga rasa muak menjejal benaknya. _Ia sedang menatap wajah seorang pengecut_. Ia menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bercita-cita menjadi seorang pahlawan. Namun ketika waktu berpaling padanya, yang tersisa darinya tinggalah kemunafikan. _Ia adalah pengecut_. Pengecut yang terus-menerus menyakiti orang-orang terdekatnya, hingga mereka pergi dari kehidupannya. Ia telah mendorong Kakashi, mendorong Hinata, dan kini giliran Sakura. Pada titik ini, dia cukup yakin sebentar lagi semua akan berjalan meninggalkannya. Sendirian dengan kepecundangan. Sendirian dengan kekosongan hatinya. Sendirian dengan mimpi buruknya.

Sendirian.

 _Iatidakinginsendirian, iatidakinginsendirian, iatidakingin─_

Seketika semua berputar. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia mengeratkan genggaman di kedua sisi basin. Mencoba menginjeksi sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen ke dalam tubuhnya. Namun sisi gelap itu masih mencengkram erat kesadarannya. Ia membenci semua ini. Ia benci ketika pikirannya tiba-tiba menenggelamkannya dalam ketakutan yang sangat dalam. Ia benci dengan kenyataan bahwa begitu mudah memicu gelombang kegelisahannya. Ia benci dengan perasaan tak berdaya tiap kali serangannya.

Ia lemah. Ia lelah. Ia sakit. _Ia membenci dirinya sendiri_.

Detik itu tak ada lagi yang ada dipikirannya selain menyudahi kepanikan yang mengerogotinya. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, bergerak mencari bungkusan yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca dengan label putih di dalamnya.

Alprazolam.

Di bawah label putih itu, terdapat sebuah tempelan kertas bertulisan tangan. ' _Gunakan seperlunya'._

Ia tak butuh membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Ia hanya butuh isinya. Ia membuka botol tersebut, lantas menenggak tiga pil begitu saja. Persetan dengan urusan moral, ia hanya ingin berdamai dengan pikirannya. Ia hanya ingin menyudahi rasa sakitnya.

Tak butuh lama hingga obat itu bekerja layaknya sebuah mukjizat.

Malam itu, ia jatuh tertidur 10 jam lamanya.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Additional disclaimer:  
** This story is fictional and do not promote the use of drugs and/or alcohol. Alprazolam atau Xanax adalah obat keras yang dapat menyebabkan ketergantungan. Jangan pernah menggunakan alprazolam tanpa resep atau anjuran dokter. Jika anda mengalami mental health issue (e.g. depresi, serangan kepanikan, dsb) carilah pertolongan ke orang atau tenaga medis yang peduli sesegera mungkin. Saya selalu siap untuk diajak berbicara kapan saja jika anda membutuhkan teman untuk bicara. Tolong sayangi jiwa anda.

 **Author's Note:  
** HI, HELLO, WASSUP PEEPS. I am sincerely feel sorry from the deepest of my heart that this story continuously facing delay. Aku emang penulis yang lamban, guys. Aku orangnya lebay dan suka kebanyakan riset / edit sendiri, jadi ceritanya ga maju-maju. Maapkan kelakuanku yang super ekstra, gamau ngetik kalau semua belum syempurna (padahal ya ujungnya ga bagus-bagus amat cerita gw elah, lulz). BUT ANYWAY, ini aku membaca chapter yang tsukup panjang. Belum sama warning dan AN aja udah ada kali 4800-an kata. Buat yang kangen scene Naruto sama Sakura, ini udah dibawain :P meski ya angstnya belum kelar, haha. Kalian yang sabar ya! Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan sampai mereka bisa bersama~ Semoga apa yang saya tulis masih berkenan di hati pembaca sekalian, dan masih bikin kalian penasaran.

Oh ya, beberapa dari kalian sering bertanya-tanya. Aku bikin FAQ sekalian ya!:

Q: _**Kak kenapa dah ada hape di cerita ini? Bukannya canon?**_  
A: Iya ini canon, tapi bener kok di universe-nya Naruto hape itu ada. Saya udah riset. Even the Boruto series implies the existence of cellphone. Coba cek google.

Q: _**Kalo ada telpon, kenapa Sakura ama Sasuke masih surat-suratan pake burung?**_  
A: Biar romantis! Nggak deng. It based on research kok. Kalau sedang misi / keluar desa, biasanya gak ada sinyal. So they have to improvise, do the traditional way.

Q: _**Kak, karakternya banyak OOC ya?**_  
A: Ya namanya juga fanfiction. Tapi aku berusaha serealistis mungkin mengemas ceritaku. Aku menitikberatkan keadaan pasca perang, dan aku yakin gaada satu orang pun yang kembali dari perang dengan keadaan yang sama. Pasti ada yang berbeda dalam diri mereka. I do want to explore their maturity after the war.

Q: _**Kak, benci banget ya sama Naruto sampe dia di siksa terus?**_  
A: DOH, ini pertanyaan yang aku buwenci bgt. Kalau kalian tau aku, aku sayang bgt bgt sama Naruto. He is my second favorite character of all time, setelah Tony Stark. Naruto adalah karakter yang selalu aku dukung back and forth. Dan kebahagiaannya dia matters bgt buat aku. Segitu bucinnya, iya emang. Tapi kenapa aku sering bikin angst yang menyakiti Naruto? Karena aku pengen orang lain ikut sayang sama Naruto. Aku selalu pengen eksplor habis-habisan perasaan dan motivasinya (I do love characters with motivations). Dan kemudian hal itu membuat pembacaku invested sama karakter Naruto lebih dalam juga. Kalau kamu lihat aku bisa begitu detail mengerti kegelisahan dan perasaan Naruto, kamu pasti tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai karakternya. Mana bisa aku sebegini detail kalau aku ga suka Naruto. SO, next time you see I hurt my characters, it means that I love them. So much.

Yah jadi panjang amat nih AN. Tapi ya biar jelas aja ya, hehe. It always fun to discuss my story with my readers, indeed I always want to keep the discussion open. That is why your comments are always welcome! If you have any further question regarding my stories (or anything, really), visit me on twitter: starksajangnim.

Ciao!

v

v

v


	6. Chapter 6

**Archive Warnings** applied. See end of **the** **first chapter** to see the **warnings**.  
 **ENJOY**! ;)

* * *

 **Against All Odds**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2017

 **Pairing** : NaruSaku

* * *

 **B** unyi bising yang terus menerus meraung memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Membangunkan Naruto dari tidur tak bermimpinya. Seketika ia mengerang, karena, _Ya Tuhan_ , kepalanya berdenyut sangat hebat. Segera disambarnya si sumber suara, jarinya memencet tombol 'terima' tanpa melihat layar.

' _Kemana saja kau_?' Naruto mengernyit mendengar suara kesal di ujung sana. Ia tahu benar itu suara siapa dan apa maksud telepon ini. ' _Kita perlu bicara_.'

"Tidak bisakah ini menunggu... oh entahlah, lima jam lagi?" jawab Naruto malas. "Beberapa orang butuh tidurnya, Shikamaru."

' _Ini jam dua belas siang, Naruto. Kau butuh tidur berapa lama lagi_?'

Sebanyak-banyaknya. Selagi efek depresan masih terasa dalam sarafnya. Selagi ia masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari 'tinggi'-nya. Tapi jawaban itu pupus dalam benaknya. Belajar dari pengalaman, ia jadi tahu bahwa ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tak usah diucapkan.

' _Aku baru lihat pesanmu._ ' Suara Shikamaru berlanjut tanpa menunggu respon dari Naruto. ' _Kau sudah gila, hah_? _Apa maksudmu kau butuh obatnya lagi? Ini baru seminggu tahu!_ _Sudah kubilang gunakan seperlunya. Barang itu bisa membuatmu sinting nantinya!_ '

Dari balik pening yang menyambanginya, Naruto mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Ia teringat membuka sebotol _cognac_ sebelum semuanya jadi lepas kendali. Dalam keadaan mabuk, ia mengirimkan pesan pada Shikamaru tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tidak begitu ingat apa isinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak jauh-jauh dari meminta Alprazolam sebotol lagi.

( _Ya, kau tak salah dengar. Memang baru seminggu berselang sejak botol alprazolam pertamanya, tapi kini ia sudah hampir kehabisan. Ternyata Shikamaru tak main-main soal kesintingan barang ini_ ).

Masalahnya, _barang sinting_ itu bekerja jauh lebih baik ketimbang alkohol. Alprazolam menenangkannya, tanpa harus menghilangkan kesadarannya. Seluruh pikiran buruknya hilang. Ia dapat tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan. Semua sangat berbeda dengan alkohol. Alkohol membuatnya melakukan hal-hal bodoh, seperti mengirimkan pesan bodoh─sebelum membawanya ke fase kosong yang tak bisa dikontrolnya. Bagian terburuk? _Hangover_. 'Naik'-nya benar-benar tidak sepadan dengan siksaan setelahnya. Demi kasih Tuhan yang baik, bahkan sekarang pening terasa mencengkram kepalanya. Jika bukan karena stok alprazolam-nya yang sudah menipis, ia tidak akan lagi-lagi menghabiskan satu botol semalaman.

' _Naruto? Kau masih di situ?_ '

"Ya," Ia berdehem singkat, membersihkan kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. "Ya, aku mengerti. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur lagi."

' _Tidak, bodoh. Aku belum selesai!_ ' Shikamaru segera menimpali. ' _Dengar, jika benar kau menghabiskan semua itu dalam waktu seminggu, maka kau punya masalah, Naruto. Semua akan jadi tak terkendali._ '

Tanpa perlu diperingatkan ia juga sudah mulai merasakannya. Tidak perlu jadi seorang jenius untuk tahu bahwa segala kenikmatan itu menimbulkan ketergantungan. Ia merasa gelisah tiap kali terlepas dari dosisnya. Pikiran buruknya menyergap lagi, kepanikan merayap kembali. Kekosongan dalam dirinya menjadi-jadi. Hingga akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menelan tablet itu sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi. Dan sekali _lagi_.

Begitu terus, berulang-ulang.

Ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa terus mengandalkan obat. Ia tahu ini adalah mekanisme penanganan yang tidak sehat. Tapi, yang benar saja, ia belum siap kembali pada kenyataan dan menghadapi ketakutan.

' _Naruto? Berhenti mendiamkanku!_ '

Naruto menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Demi Tuhan di seluruh alam semesta, kapan temannya ini hendak berhenti berteriak di telinganya? Suaranya benar-benar menambah denging di telinga. Naruto memutuskan bahwa ia tidak dalam kondisi siap secara fisik atau mental untuk percakapan semacam ini.

' _Naruto!_ '

Ia memutus panggilan dan mematikan ponselnya.

•••

 **R** asanya baru beberapa saat berlalu dengan tenang ketika suara lain mengganggunya. Kali ini bel rumahnya yang berbunyi menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerang keras kala membuka matanya. Demi apapun juga, ia tak ingin beranjak dari sofanya. Ia tak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Semua terasa begitu menyakitkan. Tapi kemudian bel tersebut kembali menginterupsinya. _For crying out loud_ , itu pasti Shikamaru. Terkadang temannya bisa jadi si brengsek yang sangat keras kepala.

Jadi mati-matian ia mengesampingkan denyutan di tempurung kepala. Perlahan berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju pintu depan. Ia membuka kunci pintu dengan setengah berteriak.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Shikamaru!"

Hanya saja tamunya bukan Shikamaru. Melainkan Hinata.

"H-hinata?" Wajah Naruto berubah kaget. "Maaf─kupikir kau Shikamaru."

"Ah, tidak apa..." jawab Hinata dengan senyum kecil, meski dia juga sama kagetnya. "Apa aku datang di waktu yang kurang tepat?"

"Tidak..." Naruto mengacak rambutnya singkat, setengah berharap itu dapat menghalau peningnya. Ia memang ingin ditinggal sendirian, namun ia tidak sampai hati menolak kedatangan Hinata. Tidak ketika gadis itu datang dengan senyuman dan bungkusan di tangan, sekalipun selama ini Naruto terus menerus menghindar darinya. "Tidak kok... Aku tadi sedang tidur dan Shikamaru terus menelponku. Jadi kupikir kau Shikamaru..."

Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang."

Naruto mengerjap dan tersenyum kecil. "Dari ayahmu lagi?"

"Tidak, kali ini dariku." Ujar Hinata malu-malu. "Sepertinya... sudah agak lama sejak kita terakhir kali bicara, Naruto. Kupikir aku juga ingin mengecek keadaanmu..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata." Ia merapatkan kedua bibirnya. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot."

" _Well_ , sejauh pengamatanku kau tidak tampak begitu baik." Tanpa jaket jingganya, Hinata dapat melihat bagaimana kaus hitam itu menggantung di tubuhnya. Badannya tampak mengurus, raut wajahnya kuyu. Warna kulitnya yang biasanya cokelat kini sedikit memucat. Ia bahkan terlihat tidak bisa berdiri tanpa menyandar ke pintunya. Hinata tak yakin kata 'berantakan' cukup tepat menggambarkan penampilan Naruto, namun itu satu-satunya yang terlintas di pikirannya. "Dan, pastinya kau butuh mandi."

Naruto sedikit terkekeh sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Kalau itu mungkin kau benar..." jawabnya singkat sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ng... Kau mau masuk, Hinata? Kita bisa makan siang bersama, tapi sepertinya aku mau mandi dulu... kalau kau tidak keberatan menunggu?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum lebih lebar mendengarnya.

"Akan kusiapkan makanannya."

•••

 **J** ika kata 'berantakan' saja kurang cukup menggambarkan perawakan Naruto, Hinata tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat mendeskripsikan keadaan ruang tamunya. Memang bukan rahasia bahwa pemilik rumah ini tidak rapi, tapi dia tak menyangka kalau kondisi rumahnya separah ini. Di satu sudut ada beberapa gulungan, dokumen, dan kertas-kertas lain yang tersebar acak di lantai. Sementara di sudut lain tergeletak beragam bungkusan _snack_ yang setengah terbuka dan mangkuk _styrofoam_ bekas _instant ramen cup_.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak memintanya menunggu di sini. Sang pemuda bahkan menyarankan Hinata menanti di pantry, dan dia _memang_ tadinya menunggu di pantry. Tapi tak lama setelah menghidangkan makanan, dia jadi bosan karena tak ada yang menarik di sana. Jadi diputuskannya untuk sedikit berkeliling sambil membunuh waktu. Dan, yah, harus diakuinya, pemandangan di ruangan ini memang jauh lebih _menarik_ ketimbang kulkas dan lemari piring. Meski bukan 'menarik' dalam konotasi positif tentunya.

Mata pualamnya berkeliling ke penjuru ruangan. Lebih banyak bungkusan. Bantal duduk berjatuhan. Selimut dan jaket yang tergeletak asal. Sepertinya sang pemuda baru saja menghabiskan malam di ruang ini. Hinata tak habis pikir, bagaimana Naruto bisa nyaman tidur dengan kondisi seperti ini?

Gadis itu menghela napas singkat, kemudian menarik selimut dan mulai melipatnya. Selanjutnya beralih menggantung jaketnya. _Well,_ tentu Naruto tak akan keberatan jika dia sedikit merapikan tempat ini bukan?

Hinata bergerak ke arah sofa. Tangannya memungut bantal duduk ketika mendapati sesuatu di balik tumpukannya. Sebuah botol kaca kecil berlabel putih. Dahinya bertaut penasaran. Matanya membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

Gerakannya terhenti seketika.

 _Alprazolam – Gunakan Seperlunya._

Sejumlah pertanyaan langsung bermunculan dalam benak sang gadis. _Bagaimana bisa Naruto tiba-tiba memiliki obat ini? Apakah Sakura yang meresepkan ini ke Naruto?_ Dia bergegas membuka tutupnya. Tablet didalamnya hanya tersisa empat, padahal seharusnya botol ini berisi tiga puluh tablet. Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya erat. _Sudah sejak kapan ia mengkonsumsinya?_ Seminggu yang lalu, sang pemuda bahkan masih memintanya untuk mencarikan obat ini. Tapi hari ini dua puluh enam tablet telah raib dari botolnya.

 _Cklek!_

Suara pintu kamar terbuka menyela keheningan. Hinata menerjemahkan bunyi tersebut dengan sigap. _Naruto pasti sudah selesai mandi._ Dia bereaksi dengan cepat dan segera berdiri. Masih dengan botol alprazolam di tangan, Hinata bergegas kembali ke pantry.

•••

 **M** ungkin karena _bento_ ini memang enak, atau mungkin karena ia yang kelaparan, pemuda itu terlihat begitu menikmati makanannya. Terus terang ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan dengan benar─selain ramen instan dan keripik kentang. Tetapi sepertinya Naruto memang sedikit terlalu fokus pada makanannya, hingga baru menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak makan apa-apa.

"Kau tidak makan, Hinata?" Matanya beralih menatap meja. Ia sudah menghabiskan semua _tonkatsu_ , tapi masih ada _curry_ dan _tamagoyaki_ tersisa di sana. " _Curry_ -nya masih ada kok..."

"Habiskan saja, lagipula aku sudah makan sebelum kemari." ujar Hinata bersama sebuah gelengan. "Semuanya memang kubawakan untukmu."

"Kau terlalu baik padaku, Hinata." Naruto mendengus geli, kemudian menyendok lebih banyak kuah _curry_ ke piringnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya padamu?"

"Kau tidak perlu membalas apapun kepadaku, Naruto." Jawab sang gadis dengan seulas senyuman, meski senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat sebotol alprazolam. Sedari tadi pikirannya terus menimbang-nimbang.

 _Haruskah ini dia tanyakan_?

Pada akhirnya, Hinata tak bisa meniadakan pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di ujung bibirnya. Sang gadis memberanikan diri untuk buka suara.

"Naruto- _kun_..."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku... bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja kau boleh." Ujar sang pemuda sambil menyuap nasinya kembali. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa kau sudah berbicara pada Sakura- _chan_?"

Gerakan Naruto berubah kaku. Mulutnya tampak berhenti mengunyah. Pikirannya berlari pada ingatan di _outdoor training exercise ground_ beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi memori itu buru-buru ditepisnya. Ia berusaha melanjutkan suapannya.

"Yah, begitulah..." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Sakura?

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu kemarin dan hanya ngobrol sebentar saja." Naruto menjawab seperlunya. "Hinata, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Sakura?"

"Jadi... bukan konsultasi medis?"

"Konsultasi medis? Kenapa aku membuat kon─" _Oh_. Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa ia baru sadar? Hinata tidak sedang membicarakan tentang 'pertemuan'-nya dengan Sakura. Melainkan berusaha melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang berakhir kurang baik tempo hari.

"Hinata, kurasa kau agak salah paham." Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. Tiba-tiba saja merasa kenyang. "Aku tidak sakit. Yang kemarin itu... Aku meracau. Aku memang sering begitu jika kurang tidur." Ia bergegas bangkit, meraih piringnya, dan meletakkannya di bak cuci. "Tapi beberapa hari ini aku sudah ambil libur, dan sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti sejenak, meresapi kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Meresapi dusta yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Tentu ucapannya tidak sepenuhnya dusta, ia memang sudah beberapa ini ambil libur untuk _beristirahat_. Namun 'sudah merasa lebih baik' katanya? Oh, tentu saja. Jika definisi dari 'merasa lebih baik' adalah _hangover_ yang berdenyut konstan di kepala dan _panic attack_ tiap beberapa jam, maka ia sudah _sangat_ baikan sekarang. Naruto memutuskan untuk menghalau pikirannya dan bergerak membuka keran.

Sementara itu Hinata terdiam menggigit ujung bibirnya. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana harus merespon kalimat Naruto barusan. Satu hal yang kini jelas dipahaminya adalah Naruto memperoleh alprazolam ini tanpa resep medis yang jelas. Terlebih pemuda ini bahkan masih enggan mengakui bahwa ia benar memiliki masalah dalam dirinya. Dari bawah meja, perlahan gadis itu memasukkan botol alprazolam itu ke tasnya. Dia tidak bisa terus diam saja dengan kondisi Naruto. Dia harus segera berbicara pada seseorang yang lebih paham tentang tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Naruto- _kun_..." Hinata menggamit tasnya. "S-sepertinya aku harus pamit sekarang."

"Ah," jawab Naruto. "Kuantar ya? Ini sudah hampir selesai kok."

"Ng..." Sang gadis meragu seraya berusaha memikirkan sebuah alasan. "T-tidak perlu... Aku t-tidak langsung pulang kok." Yang, untungnya, tidak sepenuhnya alasan karena berencana mengambil sebuah pesanan. "Aku masih ada sedikit urusan di pertokoan."

"Aku tak keberatan menemanimu belanja." Pemuda itu bersikeras. "Atau, bagaimana kalau kutraktir es krim? Mau ya? Paling tidak biarkan aku sedikit membalas kebaikanmu…" gadis Hyuga itu terlihat seperti hendak menyela, namun Naruto tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lagipula… Aku tidak ingin sendirian di rumah."

Kalimat terakhirnya yang lantas menyentak Hinata. _Naruto tidak ingin sendirian_. Bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup untuk menolak permintaannya? Hinata paham betul; sangat tidak bijak jika dia sampai meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang, kau sama sekali tidak perlu membalas apapun..." Jawab Hinata dengan nada mengalah. "Baiklah, Naruto- _kun_. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku membuatmu bosan di toko."

Raut lega segera terpancar di wajah sang pemuda. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kegiatan apapun terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang harus terjebak dalam pikirannya sendirian. Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari berpose seakan memberi hormat pada Hinata.

" _Yes, ma'am_."

•••

" **K** au sepertinya sangat menyukai bunga matahari-nya, Sakura."

Suara _bariton_ memecah sunyi toko bunga yang tengah sepi. Sang gadis yang dipanggil, kini mengalihkan perhatian dari buket-buket bunga matahari di hadapannya. Pandangan matanya mengejar arah suara, sekalipun tanpa perlu melihat dia sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

 _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Sosok sang pemuda seakan berpendar dari sisi lain ruangan. Ia nampak menatap lekat Sakura, sembari menyandar dengan santai pada sebuah rak. Ditilik dari postur tubuhnya, posisinya tampak cukup nyaman. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama berdiri di sana.

"Tadi katanya mau menunggu di luar...?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian bergerak mendekati Sakura.

"Tadi katanya kau 'hanya lima menit' saja."

Sakura tergelak mendengar respon sang pemuda. Jujur, dia tidak ingat sudah berapa menit berlalu sejak dia masuk ke _florist_ sekaligus kediaman Yamanaka ini. Tadinya dia pikir hanya butuh waktu sebentar, mengingat tujuannya kemari sekadar mengambil dokumen pekerjaan. Tapi kemudian Ino memintanya menunggu selagi dia masuk dan mencarikan dokumen yang diminta. Kemudian, yah, tentu saja, si Yamanaka itu belum kelihatan lagi sampai sekarang.

"Habis Ino lelet sekali mengambil dokumennya..."

"Paling tidak kau menikmati pemandangannya." Sasuke meneruskan topik pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Tangannya meraih salah satu buket bunga matahari yang berjajar di hadapan mereka. "Sepertinya bunga ini favoritmu. Dari tadi kau tak berhenti memandanginya."

Sang gadis merah jambu mengembalikan tatapannya pada bunga kuning cerah nan semarak itu. Dia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia berakhir menanti di sudut ini. Rasanya dia tidak pernah memiliki preferensi soal jenis bunga. Tapi sekali ini, aster itu benar menghipnotis. Seakan menyimpan sesuatu yang magis. Kelopaknya yang merekah membuat hatinya ikut membuncah. Kuning warnanya seakan membawa aroma nostalgia. Membawa ingatannya pada _ia_.

Mau tak mau, Sakura mengingat _ia_. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri, ia adalah sosok yang begitu identik dengan warna kuning dan senyuman sehangat matahari. Mungkin dia yang terlalu sentimental. Atau mungkin kini segala sesuatu selalu mengingatkan Sakura pada sang _sahabat_ ; yang selalu dengan mudah dapat diasosiasikan dengan rasa rindu dan hangat.

"Rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihat bunga matahari..." gumam Sakura tanpa meyakini kemana sebenarnya arah bicaranya.

" _Well_ , itu karena musim mekarnya baru minggu ini, _forehead_." Suara Ino menyela mereka dari arah rumah. Si pemilik toko itu tergopoh menghampiri tamunya dengan tentengan di kedua tangan. "Halo, Sasuke! Maaf ya kalian jadi menunggu lama. Aku harus menyusun ulang dokumen-dokumen ini. Ada beberapa yang tercampur dengan dokumenku yang lain, jadi aku harus mengurutkannya dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk membalas salam Ino, sementara Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Atau mungkin kau saja yang berantakan, _Pig_."

"Wow, sinis. Kau sadar 'kan kalau aku ini terlahir dengan bakat _ikebana_? Itu butuh ketelitian tahu." Balas Ino ringan sembari menyodorkan _pad_ digital ke Sakura. "Ini _blueprint_ penelitian dan rekap dokumennya sejauh ini. Yang di sini..." Ino menunjukkan _goodie bag_ besar di tangan kanannya. "Ini sampel yang harus diobservasi dan dicocokkan datanya."

Sakura mempelajari singkat data-data yang diberikan Ino. Ditilik dari raut wajahnya, dia tampak sedikit kelimpungan. Wajar, sudah hampir seminggu Sakura absen dari tugasnya sebagai _senior medical researcher_ di penelitian besar milik Tsunade- _shishou_. Alasannya? Karena keputusan bodohnya yang berpikir bahwa berkubang dalam _shower_ semalaman adalah ide bagus. Keesokan harinya, dapat ditebak, kepalanya serasa hampir pecah. Tubuhnya menggigil tak keruan dan nyaris tak bisa digerakkan. Alhasil dia harus meminta bantuan Ino untuk meng- _handle_ riset yang rumit dan _time-sensitive_ ini selama dia sakit.

"Aku sudah mengamati perkembangannya beberapa hari ini Sakura. Dan, ya ampun, Tsunade- _shishou_ memang benar. Riset ini _betulan_ rumit." Sahut Ino sembari menatap Sakura yang wajahnya tampak masih kebingungan. "Kau yakin sudah cukup sehat untuk menangani proyek ini, Sakura? Jika kau mau, aku masih bisa menggantikanmu."

"Aku sudah berhari-hari istirahat di tempat tidur, Ino." Si merah jambu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah benar-benar baikan."

Ino kembali memperhatikan Sakura dan merapatkan bibirnya. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang masih sayu, Ino jadi meragukan jawaban Sakura. Di lain sisi dia juga tahu, temannya ini pasti terlalu keras kepala untuk menyerah. Tapi kemudian Yamanaka itu mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang tengah menatap Sakura. _Well_ , setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan memperhatikannya, bukan?

"Baiklah jika kau yakin..." Ino lantas menyerahkan sisa dokumen yang berada dalam _goodie bag_. "Oh ya, yang ini agak berat. Hati-hati ya membawanya, jangan sampai halamannya teracak."

Baru saja Ino mengulurkan _goodie bag_ -nya, dua tangan─satu milik Sakura dan satu milik Sasuke─bersamaan menerima tas tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Biar kubawakan untukmu, Sakura."

"Tidak perlu Sasuke," gadis itu bersikeras tanpa melepas genggamannya. "Aku biasa kok membawa yang seperti ini"

"Oh, aku tak meragukannya." Balas Sasuke singkat, dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Begini saja, bagaimana jika bertukar bawaan?" Detik selanjutnya kebingungan nampak di wajah sang gadis, hingga memudahkan sang pemuda untuk merebut bawaan Sakura, "Aku yang bawa dokumenmu..." lantas menyisipkan sesuatu yang lain ke genggamannya. "...dan kau bawa buket ini."

"A-apa...?" Sakura tertegun menatap buket bunga matahari yang telah berpindah ke genggamannya. Tanpa aba-aba, semburat merah merebak di pipinya. "Ah..."

"Itu untukmu." ujar Sasuke memperjelas maksudnya. "Kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

Mata hijau Sakura berbinar, masih setengah tak percaya. Hanya tiga kata yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Si Uchiha membalasnya dengan senyuman, kemudian beralih kepada si gadis pemilik toko. "Kami pamit, Ino. Akan kutinggalkan uangnya di meja."

"Sejujurnya, Sasuke? Untuk _gentleman_ sepertimu, kuberi gratis!" jawab Ino setengah menahan tawa, sembari mengibaskan tangannya. "Selamat berkencan kalian berdua! Jangan lupa, hati-hati ya bawa dokumennya!"

•••

 **M** atahari baru saja bergeser dari titik kulminasi ketika aktivitas jelang petang hari terjadi silih berganti. Di salah satu sudut tersibuknya, rona senja Konoha mulai menampakkan geliatnya. Mereka yang berjalan pulang dari sekolah atau pekerjaan; mereka yang pergi berbelanja atau menyelesaikan urusan; mereka yang saling bercengkrama atau sekadar keluar makan. Semuanya berbaur melukiskan wajah sore hari yang jauh dari kata sepi. Dari sekian ragam kerumunan, tampak pula Sasuke dan Sakura. Muda mudi itu masih berjalan beriringan selepas keluar dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Masih dengan dokumen di tangan si pemuda dan pandangan mata sang gadis yang tertuju pada buket bunga di tangannya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih bunganya, Sasuke- _kun_." suara Sakura terdengar di sela-sela derap langkah mereka. "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini..."

"Sama-sama." Jawab sang pemuda. "Tidak ada yang repot kok, toh aku juga mendapatkannya gratis dari Yamanaka."

Sakura mendenguskan tawa kecil.

"Tapi kau tetap meninggalkan uangmu di meja." Balas Sakura menatap lawan bicaranya. "Ino mungkin tidak sadar, tapi aku tidak bisa kau kelabui. Bahkan dengan _shunshin no jutsu_ tercepatmu sekalipun."

"Oh, aku tak pernah meragukan keahlian mendeteksimu, Sakura." Sasuke menanggapinya dengan sebuah seringai. "Tapi bagaimanapun… menurutku kau memang membutuhkan bunga itu sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Gadis merah jambu itu memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena bunga itu satu-satunya yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum hari ini."

Sekali lagi rona merah merebak di pipinya. Gadis itu lantas menurunkan pandangan, tersenyum pada bunga di genggamannya. Dia menggelengkan kepala, sembari jemarinya menyusuri mahkota bunganya begitu perlahan. Entah sudah keberapa kali dalam sehari ini dia dibuat tertegun oleh berbagai tingkah laku dan perkataan si Uchiha. Namun, lagi-lagi, dia masih bisa saja dibuat terkesiap karena ucapannya.

"Rasanya itu hal paling romantis yang pernah kudengar darimu..."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya separuh menggoda.

"Dan orang-orang menjulukiku insensitif."

Sakura tersenyum kian lebar. "Kalau boleh jujur, kau yang dulu memang tidak sensitif." dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi kau yang sekarang… ada yang berbeda denganmu, Sasuke. Kau terlihat lebih hangat… sikapmu jauh lebih lembut, juga manis..."

Belum juga Sakura selesai berbicara, Sasuke memotong kalimatnya.

"Kau yakin sedang mendeskripsikan aku dan bukan kue _anman_?"

Mendengar respon sang pemuda, Sakura jadi mengerutkan hidungnya menahan tawa. Meski sedetik kemudian terlepas juga bibirnya.

"Oh, dan jangan lupakan selera humormu." imbuh Sakura. "Benar-benar meningkat!"

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menyeringai dan merespon dengan santai. "Yah, kupikir bagus juga sesekali menjadi 'si humoris' di antara tim kita." Meski kemudian ada sesuatu dalam pandangannya yang membuat ia menatap Sakura lebih tajam. "Apalagi kulihat kau dan Naruto sama-sama jadi pemurung sekarang."

Begitu kalimat itu terlontar, perubahan drastis terlihat dari sosok Sakura. _Persis seperti yang ia duga_. Langkah kakinya melambat. Senyumnya menjadi beku, postur tubuhnya berubah kaku. Sudah beberapa kali ini ia amati─tiap kali nama Naruto terbawa dalam obrolan mereka, ada gestur tidak nyaman yang diperlihatkan Sakura. Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa penyebabnya, namun ia tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang rasa penasarannya. Bukan Uchiha jika ia tidak menuntaskan seluruh keingintahuannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian, Sakura?"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menghalau suara lain di kepalanya yang seakan menyertai pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Meski kemudian _suara lain_ itu tetap menggema dalam pikirannya.

' _Apa itu berarti ada sesuatu di antara kita?_ '

Sakura tak habis pikir dengan jalan semesta yang terus menerus memaksa dia untuk mengingat _ia_. Hanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan (yang, mungkin benar, sangat mirip dengan pertanyaannya), lantas seketika seluruh perselisihannya dengan Naruto tempo hari terngiang kembali. Gadis itu membasahi bibirnya, mengecap kembali pahit kata-kata yang sempat dia berikan pada Naruto sebagai jawaban. Kata-kata yang kini akan kembali dia lontarkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami." Jawab Sakura singkat, menghindari tatapan penuh selidik dari Sasuke.

"Bukankah ia seharusnya selalu bersamamu?"

"Kenapa ia _harus_ bersamaku?"

"Entahlah," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Kalian berdua 'kan sangat dekat. Kau pasti sadar ia selalu mengikutimu kemanapun." Pemuda itu sekali lagi menatap Sakura, sekalipun gadis itu masih menghindari pandangannya. "Tapi kelihatannya sekarang tidak lagi, ya?"

"Kami tidak sedekat yang kau pikirkan."

 _Oh, Sakura, siapa sebenarnya yang hendak kau tipu dengan ucapanmu itu? Laki-laki di hadapanmu? Atau dirimu sendiri? Tak ingatkah bahwa kau dan Naruto pernah sedekat nadi sebelum kini terpisah jarak layaknya langit dan bumi?_

"Kurasa Naruto yang sekarang juga tidak akan punya waktu untuk mengikutiku." Gadis itu terus berargumen menentang bisikan dalam benaknya. "Banyak hal yang berubah, Sasuke. Kau sendiri pasti paham. Ia sudah jadi pahlawan dunia ninja dan sibuk mengurusi urusan 'pahlawan'-nya."

"Termasuk Hyuuga?" Uchiha itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Dia juga urusan kepahlawanannya?"

Jika menyebutkan nama Naruto membuat gerakan Sakura berubah kaku, nama Hyuuga justru membuat seluruh ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Itu bukanlah sebuah reaksi yang Sasuke perkirakan, namun tidak sepenuhnya mengagetkan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Menarik_. Nampaknya ia sudah mulai dapat membaca sebuah pola di sini.

"Naruto memang sekarang cukup dekat dengan Hinata." Jawab Sakura singkat.

" _Indeed_." Sasuke menanggapi. "Dan rupanya, ia tidak terlalu sibuk untuk Hyuuga. Kulihat tempo hari ia masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengajaknya makan siang."

Sakura dapat mendeteksi kata ' _tetapi tidak untukmu_ ' yang tidak terucap dari Sasuke. Langkah kaki mereka telah benar-benar terhenti sekarang. Gadis itu menarik napas seraya menepis keinginannya untuk memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan, Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran dengan kalian." Jawab Sasuke jujur. "Kalian berdua temanku, tapi sepertinya aku terasing di sini. Tidak satupun dari kalian yang mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian."

Haruno itu tetap bergeming. Bukan karena tak ingin menjawab, namun karena dia tak tahu jawabnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bercerita jika dia sendiri sama bingungnya dengan si pemuda? Sungguh, Sakura pun tidak tahu apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi di antara mereka. Mengapa bisa begitu jauh, padahal begitu dekat? Mengapa begitu sakit terlepas, padahal mereka tak pernah terikat?

Sasuke mungkin kini telah menyadari betapa gusarnya Sakura. Ekspresi gigihnya tadi perlahan luruh, berganti sesuatu yang lebih lembut. Selembut kemudian ia mengusap rambut Sakura, yang kemudian membuat mata hijau itu menatap sosok sang pemuda.

"Aku mungkin sekarang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kalian." Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura, menangkap kebingungan sang gadis dari bola matanya. "Tapi satu hal yang kuketahui pasti." Pemuda itu kian mendekat pada Sakura. "Jika menjadi seorang pahlawan berarti harus mengabaikan gadis sebaik dirimu..." ujar Sasuke penuh keyakinan. "...maka titel pahlawan itu sama sekali tidak sepadan."

Sasuke menghentikan semuanya di sana. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan tanda tanya yang kian menenggelamkannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang lebih membingungkan; perasaannya terhadap ucapan itu? atau apa sebenarnya maksud Sasuke dengan ucapan itu?

Sakura tak perlu diingatkan tentang kedekatannya dengan Naruto telah merenggang. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto kini lebih mementingkan Hinata ketimbang dia, harusnya tidak perlu menyakitkan. Toh dia dan Naruto tak lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Pemuda itu bebas dekat gadis manapun yang ingin didekatinya. Sakura telah mengetahui semuanya. Namun mendengar dari orang lain yang menyatakan itu padanya, ternyata adalah suatu hal yang berbeda. Ternyata adalah sebuah luka yang tidak bisa terus dinafikannya.

Apakah dia begitu membutuhkan kehadiran dan perhatian dari Naruto selama ini? Sampai titik nadir pun dia ingin menjawab ' _tidak_ '. Meskipun kenyataannya segalanya tidak pernah sama sejak Naruto memutuskan untuk _menghilang_ dari kehidupannya.

 _(Ya, si pahlawan itu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari kehidupannya. Dan, tidak. Sakura tidak terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah dan memulai kembali persahabatan mereka. Benar 'kan?_ )

Celakanya, pikiran Sakura terus menerus menemukan cara untuk menghubungkan sesuatu dengan _Ia_. Bahkan ketika saat ini Sasuke membelai surai merah jambunya, pikirannya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa sentuhan itu tak sehangat sentuhan- _nya._ Betapa kedekatan mereka tak membuat jantungnya berdebar sekencang ketika bersama- _nya_. Matanya tetap dapat mencari bayangannya di tengah kerumunan. Telinganya terus bisa menyaring suaranya di antara kebisingan.

 _Dan, lebih gilanya, takdir selalu bisa membuat keadaan makin tak keruan._

Baru saja dia hendak bergerak dari sentuhan Sasuke, Sakura melihat Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari toko perhiasan di ujung jalan.

•••

"Kau bosan ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?"

Naruto mengangkat pandangannya dari etalase kaca, menatap Hinata yang baru saja selesai mengobrol panjang dengan pria paruh baya pemilik toko ini.

"Tidak…" Si pemuda menggelengkan kepala. "Kok bertanya begitu?"

"Habis kau diam saja di sini." ujar Hinata sembari turut melihat etalase tersebut. Etalase itu tidak terlalu besar, namun isinya cukup beragam. Terdapat pernak-pernik logam mulia terjerang rapi di sana, kebanyakan merupakan aksesori diluar perhiasan pada umumnya. "Kau melihat sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Ah, aku hanya tidak menyangka ada banyak hal yang dijual di toko perhiasan." Gumam Naruto sembari matanya kembali tertuju pada sebuah barang. "Mereka bahkan menjual _kanzanshi_ di sini."

Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Mungkin setengah tak menyangka, dari sekian banyak barang Naruto justru tertarik pada aksesoris rambut tradisional jepang bersepuh emas atau perak.

" _Well_ , sekarang cukup sering kok toko perhiasan yang menjual _kanzanshi_." Balas Hinata, setengah heran setengah tersenyum. "Biasanya gadis-gadis senang menggunakan _kanzanshi_ eksklusif begini untuk acara spesial, terlebih di upacara pernikahan."

Naruto menatap _kanzanshi_ itu sedetik lebih lama, kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Ia lantas menatap Hinata sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalungmu sudah jadi, Hinata?"

"Oh, ya, sudah!" Hinata nampak bersemangat menunjukkan _velvet box_ merah berisi kalung ditangannya. "Utuh kembali seperti baru! Aku sudah khawatir kalung milik almarhumah ibu ini tidak bisa diperbaiki. Tapi paman pemilik toko ini memang handal. Benar-benar cekatan..."

Gadis Hyuga itu masih meneruskan cerita tentang kalung tersebut dengan riang pada sang pemuda. Namun lawan bicaranya justru kehilangan fokusnya. Pikirannya masih terbayang pada _kanzanshi_ berbentuk _cherry blossom_ yang terpajang pada _display_ toko itu. Ia masih belum bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu akan begitu cantik mengenakannya. Mungkin juga dia akan mengenakan kain _kimono_ putih, mungkin dia akan berdiri menanti ia di depan altar. _Tuhan_ , ia selalu mengagumi surai merah jambunya. Dan sudah begitu banyak waktu ia habiskan untuk tidak lagi mengaguminya. Namun dengan semua bayang-bayang itu di kepalanya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tetap bersikeras dan menyatakan bahwa ia sudah melupakannya?

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya..." Naruto memejamkan matanya, sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Hinata. "Kau benar, Hinata. Kalungnya tampak seperti baru."

Meski masih menyimpan kekhawatiran, Hinata mengangguk setuju pada sang pemuda. Belum sempat dia menanggapi lebih lanjut, Naruto kembali membuka suaranya.

"Hei, kau sudah selesai?" sahut Naruto dengan senyum kecil. "Aku masih punya janji untuk mentraktirmu es krim. Balasan makan siang tadi."

"Aku ingin kembali mengingatkanmu bahwa kau benar-benar tak perlu membalas apapun…" balas Hinata sembari menutup kotak perhiasannya. "Tapi sepertinya kau akan tetap bersikeras."

Naruto tergelak singkat, "Kau memang mengenalku dengan baik, Hinata."

Hinata kemudian pamit kepada Paman pemilik toko tersebut. Keduanya lantas melangkah keluar, mendiskusikan rasa es krim favorit mereka dan kedai es krim mana yang ingin mereka kunjungi sore ini. Naruto hendak menunjuk satu kedai es krim yang tidak jauh dari toko perhiasan ini, ketika matanya menangkap dua sosok familier berdiri berhadapan sangat dekat. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu, keduanya tampak hampir saling menyandar satu sama lain.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah membelai rambut merah jambu milik Sakura begitu erat.

•••

 **P** ertemuan mereka _lebih_ dari sekedar canggung.

Naruto dan Sakura tidak saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka hanya terdiam di tempat layaknya sebuah patung. Justru _pasangan_ merekalah yang kemudian memahami situasi yang kurang nyaman ini. Mata opal ciri khas Hyuga bertemu dengan bola mata _onyx_ sang Uchiha, lantas keduanya menyatukan kepingan-kepingan kejadian menjadi sebuah pemahaman.

Sasuke Uchiha, dengan segala bakat naturalnya sebagai lelaki yang memesona, menjadi sosok pertama yang _akhirnya_ memecah keheningan mereka. Tangannya turun dari kepala Sakura menuju pundaknya. Merangkul sang gadis dan menuntunnya untuk bergerak mendekat pada dua rekan mereka.

"Senang bertemu kalian, Naruto, Hyuga." sahut Sasuke dengan seringai tipisnya yang tipikal. "Terutama kau, Naruto. Aku sudah berada di sini selama beberapa minggu terakhir, tapi sama sekali belum bertemu denganmu."

 _Ya, tentu saja_ justru itulah yang diinginkan Naruto. Bertemu dengan sang gadis saja sudah cukup buruk baginya, dan kini ia harus bertemu dengan keduanya _sekaligus_? Yang benar saja. Pikirannya melaju mencari cara untuk _segera_ melepaskan diri dari percakapan ini. Demi kasih Tuhan yang paling baik, ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam percakapan ini. Ia dapat merasakan keinginan untuk menenggak segelas minuman merayap dalam nadinya. Atau mungkin sepuluh. Ia tidak peduli. Berapapun yang dibutuhkan, selama itu berarti menghilangkan bayangan Sasuke yang _merangkul_ erat Sakura di depan matanya. Bayangan Sasuke yang membelai rambut halus milik Sakura begitu mesranya.

( _Apakah mereka sedang berkencan? Apakah mereka sudah resmi berpacaran? Apakah mereka hendak berciuman? Tuhan, ada sebuket bunga di tangan Sakura. Ada sosok lain yang menyentuh Sakura dengan begitu nyamannya, yang merengkuh Sakura dengan begitu eratnya. Tentu saja mereka berkencan. Kenapa itu harus kau pertanyakan? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan dua orang yang saling menautkan perasaan.)_

Seluruh tubuhnya ingin berteriak. Naruto ingin menyudahi segala bisikan yang menyiksa dan _pergi_. Karena pada kenyataanya tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain melarikan diri dari percakapan ini. Tapi ia tersadar bahwa ia tak sendirian—ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Jadi sebagai gantinya, selayaknya seorang juara, dia menyingkirkan segala emosi yang merajam jantungnya. Menelan rasa sakit yang mengaduk isi perutnya. Lantas memasang 'senyum-sang-pahlawan' yang selalu berhasil menjadi kamuflasenya.

" _Well_ , apa boleh dikata, Sasuke. Kau tahu aku agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Naruto menyentuh pinggang Hinata dan menarik sang gadis lebih dekat padanya (sembari mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari si Hyuga yang langsung ditujukan kepadanya). "Kebetulan sekali, kita jadi bisa bertemu di sini."

"Oh, tentu, tentu. Aku mengerti kok…" Sasuke tergelak singkat, meski bibirnya masih memasang senyum kering. "Pahlawan favorit kita, bukan? Selalu ada banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan." Mata _onyx_ itu kemudian beralih menatap gadis disebelah si Uzumaki. "Tapi syukurlah ia selalu punya waktu untuk gadis-nya."

Dahi Sakura berkerut tanpa bisa dicegah. Lagi-lagi, dia tak dapat memahami apa sebenarnya maksud si Uchiha dengan segala kata-katanya yang membingungkan. Pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari _pasangan_ di hadapannya. Dia tak sanggup lagi menatap mereka lebih lama lagi. Meski kini pun segala pikiran-pikiran jahat itu sudah merasuk dalam kepalanya.

( _Apakah mereka benar dijodohkan? Apakah mereka baru saja membeli cincin pertunangan? Apakah mereka akan segera dinikahkan? Sakura tidak mampu meniadakan segala pertanyaan. Mengapa dia tetap tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata sudah terikat tali perjodohan? Mengapa hatinya masih begitu perih melihat Naruto merengkuh gadis lain dalam pelukan? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa dia tak boleh lagi menautkan perasaan.)_

"Kami bahkan tidak bertemu beberapa hari ini." Tanpa diduga, justru Hinata yang menjawab pernyataan sang Uchiha. Hyuga tersebut kini malah berpaling kepada Sakura. "Sebenarnya, Sakura- _chan_ , Naruto- _kun_ sedikit sakit…"

"Hei, hei, Hinata- _nyan_ , kita sudah sependapat kan kalau aku tidak sakit?" Belum sempat Sakura merespon, Naruto lebih dulu menyampaikan jawabannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu _manis_ pada gadis yang dirangkulnya erat. "Hanya sedikit kelelahan, dan kau pun sudah merawatku dengan sangat baik. Aku sudah baikan sekarang."

Jika bisa, Sakura ingin menggelengkan kepalanya begitu _keras_ hingga seluruh dunianya berputar dan menenggelamkannya jauh ke dasar semesta. Dia tidak tahu apakah hal itu _mungkin_ untuk dilakukan. Karena, jujur saja, apapun terdengar lebih baik daripada harus terdiam dan melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedetik lebih lama. Demi Tuhan, hatinya begitu _sakit_ dan dia hanya ingin menyudahinya. Namun harga dirinya sebagai perempuan menghalangi niatnya untuk lari dari kenyataan. Sebaliknya, dia menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku yakin kau dapat merawatnya lebih baik daripada aku." Sahut Sakura kemudian. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertemuan itu, Sakura dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang mereka dapatkan dari tatapan tersebut. Namun mereka dapat merasakan sesak yang mengerat di tiap hembusan napas mereka. Sakura yang lebih dulu menyudahi hening dalam tatapan mereka dengan sebuah senyum hampa. "Naruto pasti sudah bisa tidur nyenyak 'kan sekarang?"

Uzumaki itu turut _tersenyum_ mendengar kata-katanya.

"Belum pernah senyenyak ini."

Segera setelah keduanya bertukar pernyataan, senyum keduanya _hilang_ begitu saja. Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Mungkin karena Sakura takut pandangannya akan mampu menyiratkan segala lukanya. Mungkin karena jika Naruto menatap Sakura sedetik saja lebih lama, perasaannya tak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan.

Jadi Naruto beralih pada Hinata. Masih dengan panggilan sayangnya, ia berusaha meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Kau dengar 'kan, Hinata- _nyan_. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." sahut Naruto separuh menjaga agar nada bicaranya tak bergetar. " _Well_ , kurasa kita harus pergi sekarang. Antrian toko es krim bisa panjang menjelang sore begini…" Uzumaki itu lantas berdeham singkat sebelum kembali pada kedua rekan di hadapannya. "Kami harus pergi duluan, Sasuke, Sakura."

Sasuke Uchiha mengangkat alisnya, sebelum kemudian tersenyum singkat dan mengusap singkat bahu Sakura.

"Tentu, Naruto…" balas si Uchiha ringan. Namun seperti ada sebuah jeda dalam kalimatnya yang disengaja. Seakan Sasuke menunggu hingga Naruto _benar-benar_ menatapnya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengusap punggung Sakura perlahan. "Kami juga harus pergi sekarang. _Guess I will see you around_."

Dan kemudian dengan itu, mereka berpisah ke dua jalur yang berbeda. Naruto terus merangkul Hinata, membawa langkah kaki mereka berdua menjauh dari sana. Dia menatap ke manapun, selama itu berarti mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya. Sementara Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Sasuke, sekaligus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dalam dekapan sang Uchiha.

Pada akhirnya, mereka mencoba terlihat senetral mungkin sepanjang malam itu di dalam dekapan _pasangan_ mereka. Tapi ketika pintu-pintu kamar tertutup dan tinggalah Naruto dan Sakura dalam kesendirian.

Mereka hancur berantakan.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Greetings and welcome to another Author's lame excuses for the delay. Lol. Anyway, today I'm not going to that tho. Utmost things that I want to say is _thank you so much_ for your patient! Terima kasih masih setia menunggu dan membaca cerita dari Author bapuk macam saya. This work is nothing without your worthy supports. So, thank you so much for all the reviews, likes, and follows.  
I don't have much to say about this chapter, tho. My only remark is, I gotta say, I am super happy with Sasuke's characters in this chapter. He is witty, almost wicked, sarcastic, and always the smart one, isn't he? I really think this is the best Sasuke I've ever written throughout my career, lol. AND ALSO SORRY this chapter is still pretty intense. I know some of you may be bored with the angst. Even from the beginning, I know it will be a long exhausting story. But it is worsened with my slow writings. Maaf juga kalian jadi bolak balik baca dari awal buat catch up with the story. (EH TAPI, bacanya cerita ini emang enak kalau langsung dari awal mpe akhir sih biar asyique, HEHE). Sabar yah, hanya 2 chapter lagi saja kok, kemudian kalian bisa cus baca dari awal sampe akhir. Akan saya sudahi perih ini bebquh! And lastly, I don't want to promise you anything but my target is to finish this whole story before 2018 ends. Please wish me luck guys and support me via reviews!

 **PS:**  
(1) _Kanzanshi_ adalah aksesori rambut tradisional jepang. Dalam cerita ini, yang saya bayangkan adalah semacam _bridal hairpin_ bermotif bunga Sakura  
(2) _Suffix_ -nyan yang diucapkan Naruto dalam chapter ini dimaksudkan sebagai pengganti kata darling atau sweetheart. Saya tidak bisa menemukan padanan kata darling dalam budaya / bahasa jepang. Dari riset sederhana yang saya lakukan, kebanyakan mereka hanya menggunakan suffix yang terdengar 'imut'. Jadilah saya pilih -nyan di sini.

Semoga informasi ini membantu.

Buh-bye!

v

v

v


	7. Chapter 7

**Archive Warnings** applied. See end of **the** **first chapter** to see the **warnings**.  
 **ENJOY**! ;)

* * *

 **Against All Odds**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :

Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story © karinuuzumaki, 2017

 **Pairing** : NaruSaku

* * *

" **K** enapa sih kau ini? Apa yang salah denganmu?!"

Suasana lorong Rumah Sakit Konoha yang tadinya tenang, tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat. Bentakan itu tidak hanya keras, namun juga menggelegar ke seluruh lantai rumah sakit itu. Seketika seluruh mata pengunjung rumah sakit tertuju pada sumbernya. Adalah Tsunade Senju, sang hokage kelima yang suaranya menggema. Sosoknya keluar dari laboratorium utama bersama salah satu muridnya yang tidak lain adalah Sakura Haruno. Raut wajah perempuan yang lebih tua memperlihatkan jelas gurat kemarahan. Sesuatu yang tidak hanya _sangat_ mengerikan, namun juga bisa mematikan.

"Kau ini sedang bekerja atau main-main, Sakura? Yang benar saja!" gertak Tsunade dengan suara yang sama kerasnya. " _Kau_ pikir pekerjaan ini main-main?"

"Maaf, _Shishou_." Sang murid berulang kali membungkuk di hadapan gurunya. "Saya tidak teliti."

Tidak teliti adalah ungkapan yang terlalu sederhana, dan Sakura sendiri menyadarinya. Terlebih ketika dalam satu jam terakhir, Sakura telah menghanguskan tiga tabung reaksi yang seharusnya dia amati; _plus_ memecahkan tabung erlenmeyer berisi sampel penting dalam penelitian ini.

"Ya jelas kau _memang_ tidak teliti!" Tsunade membelalakan matanya, terlihat jelas gurat amarah dari wajahnya. "Kau bukan hanya tidak teliti, tapi juga sudah mengacaukan proyek-ku!"

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya, sembari sekali lagi membungkuk di depan atasannya. "Tidak akan terjadi lagi, _Shishou_. Saya janji."

"Oh, tentu ini tidak akan terjadi _lagi_." Perempuan berambut pirang itu menghardik ketus. "Kau dikeluarkan dari tim, Sakura. Panggil Yamanaka kemari."

"Tapi, _Shishou_ ─"

"Kubilang, _kau_ dikeluarkan." Ujar Tsunade dengan nada tak terbantahkan. "Sekarang cari Yamanaka untukku. Aku membutuhkannya. Segera."

Ada jeda tiga detik sebelum akhirnya si gadis merah jambu mengangguk pasrah.

"Baik, _Shishou_."

Mendengar konfirmasi dari muridnya, Tsunade langsung berbalik memasuki laboratoriumnya tanpa banyak basa-basi. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dengan puluhan tatap mata yang menyorotinya.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha meredakan gusar yang meluap sekaligus menghapuskan arang di mukanya. Dia harus segera mengontrol emosinya dan menemukan Ino. Tsunade tidak mungkin akan bersabar cukup lama, terlebih dalam situasi seperti ini. Sesaat setelah debar jantungnya normal kembali, dia berbalik bersiap melangkah menuju ruang jaga.

Hingga akhirnya mendapati Hinata Hyuga sedang berdiri menatap Sakura.

Sakura tidak tahu sejak kapan Hyuga itu berdiri di sana atau berapa banyak yang dia dengar. Sekalipun dua hal itu cukup mengusiknya, Sakura sendiri sama sekali tak berminat untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga, bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya. Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk berusaha tidak menghiraukan sosoknya. Mengambil langkah lurus dan berusaha melewati si Hyuga begitu saja.

Meskipun, _oh tentu saja_ , Hyuga itu mencoba menghentikan langkahnya.

"S-sakura- _chan_." Panggil gadis berambut indigo itu. "Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu..."

Sekali lagi, Sakura terpaksa menarik napas panjang.

"Bisakah kita bicara nanti?" jawab Sakura setelah yakin bahwa nada bicaranya tidak akan bergetar. "Kau dengar _boss_ -ku, aku harus mencari Ino."

"Kutemani kau mencari Ino." Hinata bersikeras. "Ini penting. Tentang Naruto- _kun_."

Dia tidak tahu harus berapa kali lagi kesabarannya diuji dalam satu putaran bumi, karena, Demi Tuhan, dia sudah _benar-benar_ tak tahan lagi. Kemarin sudah mati-matian dia membunuh segala ingatan terkait dengan Naruto, Hinata, dan kotak perhiasan dalam genggaman mereka. Sekuat tenaga dia menyudahi seluruh tangis, menahan sakit di dalam hati untuk merelakan Naruto bersanding dengan Hinata. Perasaannya remuk redam. Hancur bak dihantam palu godam. Meski begitu, semuanya masih dia coba pendam. Meski pada akhirnya dia tak akan bisa membohongi dirinya. Segala sesuatu yang dia kerjakan _selalu_ berakhir runyam.

Kejadian sehari ini adalah akibatnya. Sakura kehilangan pekerjaanya, hanya karena sakit hati yang tidak mampu dikendalikannya. Sungguh, dia sendiri malu untuk mengakuinya. Tapi ternyata _itu_ pun belum cukup menjadi segala penghukuman baginya. Hinata datang kemari untuk membicarakan tentang Naruto? Yang benar saja. Apakah pemilik semesta benar-benar membencinya?

"Kupikir aku tidak perlu mendengar apapun tentang pernikahan kalian."

"Aku dan Naruto tidak akan menikah." Jawab Hinata tegas. "Aku menolak perjodohan itu."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau menolak─apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kemarin Naruto bertingkah seolah ada hubungan khusus di antara kami, Sakura. Kami hanya berteman." ujar sang Hyuga dengan nada final, seakan dia telah mempersiapkan segala kata-katanya dari awal. "Tapi sudahlah, bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya. Sakura menatap gadis di hadapannya yang kini tengah sibuk mengaduk isi tas, mencari sesuatu. Segera setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, disodorkannya benda itu pada Sakura.

"Aku menemukan obat ini di rumah Naruto." Gadis itu menatap lurus Sakura. "Aku yakin kau pasti tahu itu obat apa. Isinya sudah hampir habis."

Sakura menilik penasaran, sebelum akhirnya menerima botol obat itu. Dahinya kontan berkerut ketika melihat label yang tertempel di sana. Ini bukanlah obat yang dapat diperoleh dan dikonsumsi sembarangan. Tangannya membuka isi botol itu, benar kata Hinata, hanya tersisa 5 pil di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa─" _Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkannya? Mengapa, dan sejak kapan ia mengkonsumsinya?_ Seluruh pertanyaan itu meluncur di benak Sakura. Namun gadis itu berusaha fokus pada inti permasalahan mereka. Dia tidak ingin mengingat detail pembicaraan mereka kemarin, tapi dia bisa ingat jelas Hinata menyatakan bahwa Naruto _sedang_ sakit. Namun sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak menduga _sakit_ yang seperti ini.

"Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?"

Gadis Hyuga itu tak langsung menjawab. Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, sebelum kemudian merespon pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi padanya, Sakura." Jawabnya dengan nada lirih, nyaris berbisik. "Tapi satu hal yang ku khawatirkan, ia tampaknya mengalami depresi berat dan… kurasa ia tidak menanganinya dengan sehat."

Sakura Haruno merasa seakan seluruh oksigen dalam lorong rumah sakit itu menipis─udara dalam rongga dadanya seketika habis. Pikirannya masih berusaha mencerna dua kata yang dilontarkan Hinata. _Depresi dan Naruto_. Keduanya terasa begitu asing untuk ditautkan dalam satu kalimat. Naruto adalah sesuatu yang selalu dikaitkannya dengan hangat, bahagia, dan senyuman. Ia adalah pahlawan. _Harapan_. Sementara depresi terdengar seperti tempat yang begitu gelap, kejam, dan menyeramkan. Tidak seharusnya seorang _pahlawan_ terperangkap di dalamnya. Tidak Naruto- _nya_.

Namun kemudian, Sakura teringat semua tentang _Ia_. Sakura teringat seluruh enigma yang diciptakannya. Dan, celakanya, semua ini justru jadi masuk akal bagi _dia_.

Naruto yang bercerita tentang betapa sulit jatuh tertidur baginya. Naruto yang menghindarinya. Naruto yang menarik diri dari sekitarnya. Naruto yang begitu destruktif hingga nyaris kehilangan lengannya. Naruto yang impulsif dengan sikap keras kepalanya. Naruto yang defensif kepada siapa saja yang berusaha memahaminya. Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan hidupnya, hingga memutuskan untuk meminum obat penenang untuk sekedar menjalani harinya.

 _Bagaimana mungkin itu semua luput dari perhatiannya?_

"Sakura- _chan_ …?"

Sakura melihat raut muka Hinata kian khawatir. Dia sendiri lantas menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah terhuyung, bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Namun dia mencoba untuk menegakkan kembali postur tubuhnya.

"Ikut denganku." ujar Sakura seraya menggenggam lengan Hinata. "Aku benar-benar harus mencari Ino, tapi ikutlah denganku."

•••

 **I** no sedang memeriksa catatan medis harian pasiennya, ketika dua sosok familier memasuki ruang jaganya. Dia sama sekali tidak menduga kehadiran Sakura di jam begini, lebih-lebih kehadiran yang ditemani oleh Hinata Hyuga. Hal pertama yang disadari Ino adalah gadis pemilik surai merah jambu itu terlihat pucat pasi. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Hinata. Meskipun sepertinya justru Hinata-lah yang menyangga tubuh Sakura hingga dia masih dapat berdiri sekarang.

"Sakura, mungkin sebaiknya kau duduk…" Hinata menyarankan.

Di luar dugaan, Sakura mengangguk patuh. Haruno itu menuju sofa, lantas mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Ino sembari menghampiri keduanya. Sahabatnya itu tak kunjung menjawab, membuatnya kemudian menatap gadis Hyuga yang balik menatapnya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tsunade- _sama_ baru saja mengeluarkannya dari tim, Ino." jawab Hinata hati-hati. "dan kurasa aku juga… sedikit memperparah keadaan."

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Hinata." sanggah Sakura sebelum beralih kepada sahabatnya. "Tsunade membutuhkanmu di laboratorium. Dia minta kau untuk menggantikanku."

" _Whoa_ , tunggu sebentar…" Ino menatap kedua temannya bingung, sementara otaknya sibuk menganalisa situasi. "Jadi ada dua cerita yang berbeda bukan?" Karena, tidak mungkin ' _kan_ Sakura dikeluarkan dari tim gara-gara Hinata? "Jadi kau dikeluarkan dari tim? Kau sakit lagi?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku mengacaukan sesuatu. Dia memecatku."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, tidak biasanya seorang Sakura Haruno bersikap ceroboh seperti itu. Tapi dia tetap bersikeras menuntaskan pertanyaannya dan beralih pada Hinata yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Baik. Lantas apa maksudmu kau memperparah keadaan?"

Kali ini, Hinata yang tidak langsung menjawab dan menatap Sakura. Kedua gadis itu lantas saling menatap. Entah apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi. Namun Ino benar-benar penasaran dibuatnya. Baru saja dia hendak mendesak salah satu dari mereka untuk berbicara, si merah jambu itu akhirnya buka suara.

" _Okay, screw this_. Lagipula sepertinya aku juga butuh pendapatmu, Ino." Jawab Sakura setengah menggumam. Mengingat dia sendiri tidak seratus persen bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, adanya _second opinion_ tentu akan sangat membantunya untuk menangani situasi. Dari genggamannya, Sakura mengeluarkan sebotol obat ke hadapan mereka. "Hinata baru saja memberitahuku bahwa Naruto menggunakan obat ini."

Yamanaka itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lantas mengambil botol tersebut. Hanya beberapa detik berselang sebelum matanya berubah membulat, lantas merutuk seketika.

' _Alprazolam_ — _Gunakan seperlunya'._

Dia tidak hanya mengetahui obat tersebut, dia bahkan merasa mengetahui seseorang yang menuliskan label di botol itu.

"Hinata…" sahutnya perlahan. "Apakah mungkin Naruto mendapatkan obat ini dari Shikamaru?"

Hyuga itu memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum kemudian sebuah memori terlintas dalam benaknya. "Bisa jadi…" jawabnya. "Aku… mengambil obat ini tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, j-jadi jujur aku tidak tahu persis. Namun kemarin dia memang mengatakan sesuatu tentang Shikamaru yang terus menerus menghubunginya."

Sebuah umpatan terlontar dari bibir Ino sebagai jawaban. Sesuatu yang langsung menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Sakura.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Ino?"

Ino menempelkan kedua bibirnya erat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku yang memberikan obat ini kepada Shikamaru."

"Tapi—kenapa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Shikamaru pasienmu?"

"Secara formal, dia bukan pasienku." jawab Ino hati-hati setelah jeda beberapa detik. "Tapi dia meminumnya sesuai anjuran yang kuberikan. Aku… paham dia lelaki yang penuh pertimbangan."

"Tapi kau tahu _'kan_ betapa mudahnya obat ini disalahgunakan?" Sakura menekankan. "Dan… Shikamaru memberikannya pada orang lain, Ino—pada Naruto!"

 _Naruto Uzumaki_. Yang hampir tidak memiliki sejarah untuk berperilaku dengan penuh hati-hati. Yang memiliki tendensi memutuskan segala sesuatu tanpa konsiderasi.

"Terkadang aku lupa bahwa sejenius apapun laki-laki, mereka tetap kerap bertindak bodoh." sahut Ino sembari tersenyum kering. "Kau benar, Sakura. Tindakanku tidak sepenuhnya etikal. Aku punya andil atas tindakan bodohnya." Gadis bersurai pirang itu menatap Sakura dan Hinata bergantian, sebelum kemudian pandangannya tertunduk ke lantai. "Tapi… bohong kalau kita tidak mengakui bahwa kedamaian hati adalah sesuatu yang mahal harganya..." Ada sebuah cekat menahan kalimatnya. "Terlebih saat ini, setelah perang dan semua hal gila setahun kemarin."

"Terkadang satu-satunya hal yang kita butuhkan setelah kehilangan, hanyalah sedikit ketenangan."

Kalimat Ino menyambar Sakura layaknya petir. Seketika udara disekitar mereka berselimut getir. Perang adalah sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Oleh karenanya, mereka nyaris tak pernah membicarakannya. Bagaikan aib, duka perang mereka tersimpan rapi hingga nyaris raib. Akibatnya mereka seringkali lupa berbagi, memendam rasa sakit mereka sendiri-sendiri. Mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan kelam, sekalipun masih ada api dalam sekam.

Bagaimanapun, Sakura adalah sedikit dari golongan yang sangat beruntung. Dia tidak pernah membicarakan duka perangnya bukan karena menganggap semua itu tabu, namun karena nyaris tak ada pilu. Orang tuanya luput dari kejamnya peperangan. Begitu pula teman-teman terdekatnya. Dia tidak merasakan penderitaan yang Shikamaru dan Ino rasakan, kehilangan ayah mereka dalam pertarungan. Pun juga tidak merasakan kehilangan saudaranya di depan mata layaknya Hinata. Tentu trauma peperangan itu ada, namun dibanding dengan mereka, Sakura nyaris masih memiliki segalanya.

 _Dibanding dengan Naruto, Sakura masih memiliki segalanya._

Sakura berusaha menepis benaknya. Beralih kembali pada sahabatnya.

"Baik. Kita _harus_ bicara lagi soal hal ini nanti, oke?" ujar Sakura akhirnya dengan nada pasrah. "Tapi sekarang kau harus benar-benar menemui Tsunade. Dia tadi marah besar padaku. Sebaiknya kita tidak membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama."

"Tentu kita harus bicara…" Ino mengangguk setuju, sembari bibirnya senyum kecil. "Tapi kurasa _kau_ bicara pada Naruto jauh lebih mendesak."

Dalam keadaan normal, Sakura akan menyanggah ucapan Ino dengan merujuk pada fakta bahwa dia dan Naruto saling _berbicara_ kemarin petang. Namun dia tak sanggup membohongi dirinya sendiri. Yang kemarin itu tak lebih dari sekedar luapan kekesalan dan saling serang. Tidak ada proses pembicaraan sedikitpun di dalamnya. Oleh karenanya, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Menatap Ino yang bergerak memunguti barangnya untuk bergegas pergi menuju laboratorium.

"Temuilah dia, Sakura. Sudah terlalu lama kalian tidak saling bicara." ujar Ino seakan dapat membaca pikiran Sakura. Yamanaka itu menepuk pundak sahabatnya, berusaha meyakinkan. "Aku yakin Naruto juga pasti ingin bicara padamu."

•••

" **I** no benar, Sakura- _chan_."

Semenit berlalu dalam diam setelah sosok Ino menghilang dibalik pintu. Adalah Hinata yang kemudian pertama kali memecah kesunyian.

"Kau harus bicara dengan Naruto."

Pandangan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tertunduk. Matanya jatuh ke lantai tanpa fokus. Sakura masih bergumul dengan segala pemikiran yang berkeliaran di benaknya. Separuh hatinya sungguh ingin mempercayai ucapan Ino. Namun mengingat segala interaksi antara dirinya dengan Naruto beberapa waktu terakhir, rasanya dia jadi menyangsikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Naruto masih mau mendengarkan ucapanku." Sakura menghela napas perlahan. "Kau dengar apa yang Ino katakan, kami tidak saling bicara sekarang. Sekalinya kami berbicara, itu pun akan selalu berujung dengan pertengkaran."

Dan, jujur, kenyataan itu begitu menyakitkan. Ketika setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berakhir dengan perselisihan. Ketika setiap gestur dari tubuh mereka menandakan perseteruan. Maka akan lebih baik bagi mereka untuk tidak saling bertatapan. Lebih mudah ketika mereka saling berjauhan. Tidak pernah sebelumnya mereka begitu lantang dalam pertengkaran. Tidak pernah ada sejarahnya Naruto dan Sakura saling bersitegang. Tapi di sinilah mereka sekarang. Saling mendiamkan, hanya karena itulah satu-satunya jalan agar mereka tidak saling serang. Saling meninggalkan, sekalipun Sakura tak pernah menginginkan perpisahan.

"Mungkin kau yang harusnya bicara dengannya, Hinata." sahut Sakura perlahan, sembari menengadahkan kepalanya. "Kalian… cukup dekat sekarang. Aku yakin ia lebih mau mendengarkanmu ketimbang diriku."

Jujur Sakura tak sanggup lagi memikirkan segalanya. Dia tidak suka membayangkan Naruto terbelenggu sendirian dalam kubangan kesedihan. Dia tidak ingin Naruto berlarut-larut dalam kesepian. Dan, jika memang Hinata dapat menemaninya—jika memang Hinata dapat menyembuhkan luka hatinya—maka Sakura akan berusaha menerimanya. Sesakit apapun kenyataan itu baginya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membahagiakannya."

Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya di sana. Dia tak mampu lagi berbicara, karena tangis siap menyergapnya kapan saja. Sementara sang Hyuga terdiam, menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu menangkap jelas gurat-gurat kesedihan di wajah Sakura, hingga kemudian dia jadi dapat memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kau salah paham, Sakura." Hinata menggeleng singkat. "Aku yang sekarang mungkin dekat dengan Naruto. Tapi… bukan aku yang ia butuhkan."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Mata hijaunya menatap mata pualam milik Hinata. Menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari sang Hyuga.

"Malam ketika Naruto mengunjungiku, ia tampak panik dan berantakan. Ia meminta bantuanku untuk melepaskan diri dari mimpi buruknya." Gadis Hyuga itu memulai kalimatnya, sembari menarik-narik ujung jaketnya. "Tapi aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku memberikannya aplrazolam, dan ia akhirnya dapat tertidur malam itu. Meski kemudian hal itu mengawali obsesi buruknya terhadap obat itu…"

"Itu adalah kesalahanku. Namun, paling tidak, kesalahan itu menyadarkanku satu hal…" Sahut Hinata sembari menatap Sakura. "Bahwa kaulah satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan Naruto."

"Bahkan dalam tidurnya, dia mencarimu. Meracaukan namamu. Menginginkan kehadiranmu." Hinata melanjutkan tanpa menunggu respon lawan bicaranya. "Saat itu aku tersadar, kaulah yang ia butuhkan untuk bangkit kembali." Lantas sang Hyuga melempar senyum kecil pada Sakura. "Dan sekarang, melihatmu di sini, sekali lagi aku tersadar. Bahwa _mungkin_ kau juga sama membutuhkannya."

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tercengang mendengar ucapan Hinata. Mata hijaunya membulat setengah tak percaya. Sementara debar jantung dalam dada kian keras terasa. Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya sebelumnya bahwa Naruto _juga_ membutuhkan dia. Bahwa _mungkin_ bukan hanya dia yang merasakan begitu berat sebuah perpisahan. Bahwa _mungkin_ bukan hanya dia yang merindukan pertemuan.

Bahwa _mungkin_ masih ada harapan bagi mereka untuk menautkan perasaan, hanya jika Sakura mau mengambil sebuah lompatan keyakinan.

Sakura masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ketika Hinata menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau pasti yang paling tahu soal perasaanmu, Sakura." ujar gadis Hyuga itu perlahan. "Tapi jika kau memang benar merasakannya… bicaralah pada Naruto. Bantulah ia kembali menjadi dirinya."

Sakura Haruno menatap Hinata sesaat lebih lama, sebelum kemudian mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Aku akan bicara pada Naruto."

•••

" **K** au terlalu lama begini, kawan..."

Shikamaru menghujani temannya dengan tatapan prihatin, sementara yang menjadi objek penglihatannya justru tak tampak mengindahkan perkataan barusan. Pemuda Uzumaki itu terus berkonsentrasi pada balok kayu yang kini menjadi sasarannya berlatih _taijutsu_. Si Nara itu kemudian geleng-geleng kepala, gerah melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tidak juga, aku baru satu jam berlatih di sini..."

Helaan napas kesal terdengar sebelum Shikamaru membalas sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang ku bicarakan."

"Lalu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan?" respon si pemuda jingga itu tanpa beralih dari sasaran tinjunya. Bahkan jika memang tangan kanannya mulai terasa kelu, hal itu sama sekali tak ingin dihiraukannya. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau kemari? Sudah jelas kau tidak mau memberikanku obat itu."

"Sudah kubilang, obat itu akan mengacaukanmu."

"Kau yang memberikan obat itu padaku, Shikamaru."

"Karena kupikir kau paham konsep _recreational drugs_!" Pemuda Nara itu tampak jengkel pada sahabatnya. "Kupikir kau paham bagaimana mengonsumsi hal semacam itu tanpa menyalahgunakannya." Meski di detik selanjutnya, ia berhasil menata kembali emosinya lantas menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Kita semua punya masalah yang ingin kita lupakan, Naruto. Aku paham. Apalagi setelah semua yang terjadi setahun kemarin. Tapi sepertinya masalahmu lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan."

Naruto berusaha tetap fokus pada balok kayunya, sekalipun kata-kata Shikamaru terngiang dalam pikirannya. _Jab_ – _Right Straight_ – _Left Hook_ – _Right Kick_. Ia mengulang-ulang gerakan itu seperti sebuah mantra. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkan apapun selain latihannya.

"Dengar," _Jab._ "Jika kau memang tidak ingin memberikan obat itu padaku," _Right straight_. "maka pergilah dari sini." _Left hook._ "Aku tidak butuh orang lain untuk menceramahiku. Itu bukan pekerjaanmu."

 _Itu_ lebih terdengar seperti hal yang akan dilakukan Sakura. Namun dalam hubungan mereka yang sekarang ini, ia ragu apakah gadis itu masih mau turut campur dalam hal apapun terkait dengan hidupnya.

 _Right kick._

"Aku peduli padamu, Naruto. Itulah kenapa aku di sini." Pemuda Nara itu masih berusaha bersikap tenang. "Aku tahu kau sedang menghindariku. Kau menghindari semua teman-temanmu. Jangan kau sangkal itu."

 _Jab_ – _Right Straight_ – _Left Hook_ – _Right Kick_.

"Aku sibuk." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Sibuk melakukan apa, tepatnya? Berlagak seolah memukuli balok kayu itu bisa membuat hidupmu lebih tenang?" Shikamaru jelas sedang memancing amarah Naruto. "Berpura-pura bahwa dengan memukulinya, kau bisa menghancurkan semua masalahmu?"

 _Brakk!_ Balok kayu itu akhirnya terbelah dua, Naruto menghela potongan-potongan nafasnya yang terlihat begitu berat. Mau tidak mau, mata safir itu akhirnya teralih juga pada sosok sahabatnya yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana caraku untuk mengatasi permasalahanku, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Shikamaru." ujar Naruto tegas. "Jadi berhentilah mengomentari hidupku."

"Jika aku boleh menyela," Sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya. Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika. "Shikamaru ada benarnya."

Suara itu kemudian diikuti oleh sebuah lompatan yang menampakkan sosok pemiliknya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak perlu membalikkan badan untuk mengetahui siapa tamu mereka. Ia mengenali pemilik suara itu dengan sangat baik. Sangat mengenalinya, hingga ia tahu bahwa ia tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat kepada sang pemilik suara. "Sasuke."

Naruto menarik napas sebelum membalikkan badannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto dingin tanpa ada minat untuk berbasa-basi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebuah reaksi yang tipikal. "Terakhir kali ku cek, tempat ini bukanlah tempat latihan khusus sang pahlawan, eh?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada menghardik. "Lagipula, seperti yang kubilang barusan, Shikamaru ada benarnya. Balok kayu itu tidak sepadan untuk jadi lawan latihan _pahlawan_ sepertimu."

Rahang milik Naruto seketika mengeras, begitu pula dengan kepalan tangannya. Apakah Uchiha ini benar-benar serius datang kemari hanya untuk menghinanya?

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Aku kemari untuk menawarkan opsi lain bagimu." Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap lurus sahabatnya dengan mata merah menyala khas klan mereka. "Jika kau mau lawan yang sepadan, aku bisa jadi lawan latihanmu."

Naruto dapat merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak. Sesuatu yang tidak dikenalinya, sekalipun hal itu begitu mirip dengan kemarahan. Kepalanya seakaan berputar, rasanya seperti seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menerima tawaran itu, hanya untuk melepaskan segala ketegangan di antara mereka berdua. Hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban, dari pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak pernah ingin ia tanyakan. Namun ia tahu benar, ada alasan mengapa pertanyaan itu tidak pernah dilontarkan. Oleh karenanya, ia tidak pernah membutuhkan jawaban.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak suka tawaranku." sahut Sasuke deduktif, bahkan sebelum Naruto dapat merespon tawarannya. Naruto _benar-benar_ tidak menyukai mata milik klan Uchiha itu.

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Oh?" Sekali lagi, mata merah darah itu menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau sadar ' _kan_ yang kutawarkan adalah latihan, dan bukan pertarungan?"

Uzumaki itu sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menarik rambutnya. Sasuke jelas merencanakan sesuatu di sini. Dan Naruto selalu benci pada kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya itu bisa menutupi segala rencananya dengan rapi, jika ia mau. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, perkelahian (atau latihan, sebagaimana Sasuke menegaskan) fisik di antara mereka adalah ide yang buruk. Ia tahu bahwa perkelahiannya dengan Sasuke tidak akan berakhir baik. Mungkin ia tidak akan mampu untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Dan, sungguh, kehilangan kendali adalah hal terakhir yang di inginkannya di depan orang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke." Harus diakui, Naruto sendiri sedikit terkejut suaranya masih bisa terdengar tenang. "Tapi jelas, apapun itu, aku tidak ingin terlibat. Tidak layak atas waktuku."

Tidak ada jawaban segera dari sahabatnya. Jadi Naruto putuskan untuk berbalik badan, siap untuk melangkah pergi. Sebelum kemudian si Uchiha itu membalas kalimatnya.

"Pikirmu mencampakkan Sakura begitu saja layak untuk dilakukan?"

 _Persetan dengan kehilangan kendali._

Dalam satu gerakan singkat Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terpelanting ke salah satu pohon. Tangannya berakhir menarik kerah baju Sasuke, menajamkan pandangan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan bicara soal mencampakkannya kalau kau sendiri melakukan hal yang sama selama bertahun-tahun!"

"Whoa, whoa, hei!" Shikamaru dengan segera menengahi keduanya. "Tenang!" tangan pemuda Nara itu menahan Naruto, lantas berbicara padanya. "Kau tidak mau melakukan hal ini, Naruto. Kau yang bilang sendiri tadi, tidak layak atas waktumu."

Emosi berkecamuk dalam diri Naruto. Napasnya terasa berat dengan suar kemarahan. Ia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak pada kenyataan bahwa ada Shikamaru di sini bersama mereka. Tetapi setidaknya, kehadiran temannya itu membantu ia untuk tidak termakan apapun yang direncanakan Sasuke sesungguhnya. Jadi Naruto melepaskan Sasuke. Beringsut, lantas menjauh dari jangkauan kedua temannya itu tanpa kata.

"Setidaknya aku melakukan hal itu karena aku tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan." Sasuke kembali berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya. Sekali lagi, ia memancing perhatian Naruto. "Bukan karena aku seorang pecundang dan meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk gadis lainnya."

"Bagaimana jika _kau_ berhenti memancingnya, Sasuke?" tukas Shikamaru.

Naruto sedikit menghela napas lega mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Menyenangkan mendengar seseorang mendukungnya, bahkan untuk satu kali ini saja. Namun bagaimanapun, Naruto tidak berencana untuk jatuh dalam perangkap Sasuke lagi. Setidaknya tidak sekarang. Ketika ia sendiri mengerti bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pecundang. Seorang yang hanya mampu berjalan menjauhi semua temannya, menjauhi semua masalahnya, dan menjauh dari gadis yang dicintainya. Hanya karena ketakutannya bahwa ia akan, lagi-lagi, menghancurkan segalanya. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah warisannya. Terlahir dengan monster di dalam tubuhnya. Terdampar sendirian dengan semua kehancuran. Oleh karenanya ia memilih untuk bersembunyi bersama _liquor_ dan barang lain, yang ia sendiri yakin, akan membuat ibunya benar-benar kecewa.

Jadi dia terus melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan mereka lagi, karena itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan sepanjang tahun ini. Namun tidak sebelum ia menyampaikan sesuatu pada sahabatnya.

"Aku meninggalkan Sakura karena aku tahu itu adalah yang terbaik untuknya."

 _Naruto meninggalkan Sakura, bukan berarti ia berhenti menginginkannya._

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Weits, mon maap nih, udah ganti tahun 2x masih belum selesai aja nih cerita, wkwk. Mana juga belom ada rencana di manis-manisin ye, masih pahit aja ceritanya. Lol. But afterall! Greetings! Finally, another chapter is added. Meaning that the next one will be the last and final chapter (even though I'm still considering whether I shall split the next chapter in two or not since there will be an epilogue)! So, pat on my back, pretty please? :D Pat in the back~ Just another chapter until the fluttering happy ending will eventually come. Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews. From the last chapter, I received many wonderful reviews from many new (and old) reader that made my day every time! So thank you so much for becoming my constant reminder that I, eventually need to work on this story despite my crazy work-college schedule. Hope that this update will be made your day as well. I got to admit that this chapter was not much, apalagi dibanding chapter-chapter lainnya, bok. Cuma 3000-an kata aja. But at least it is progressing as I want. I still indeed in love with my Sasuke, so I enjoyed writing his scene so much. And I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Also a heads up, this chapter pretty much raw isn't reviewed by me. Since I just uploaded as it is. There may be some errors / mistype, I'm sorry in advance for that. I may or may not edit this chapter later, but until then, enjoy!

Review is always cherished, and contribute to the Author's willingness to work faster! Xx.

v

v

v


End file.
